Soul Protectors
by souleatergirl1
Summary: Maka is bullied at school just to get home and be abused. The one thing that keeps her going is her favorite band Soul Protectors. What will happen if they meet? How will the band react when they find out that Maka is abused by her father? Find out by reading! (first fanfic!)
1. Intro

**I don't own Soul Eater...I wish I did. I also don't own the songs**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

I walked through the halls on the way from the classroom. I don't want to go home, my dad might be there. Also I don't want to stay here for my stupid classmates. Behind me a girl yelled, "Hey bookworm! Where do you think your going?" I clutch my books tighter to my chest, as I brace myself for whatever was coming next. It can't be good.

Slowly I turned and saw Kayla, Kay for short, running up with a group of her friends. "What do you want?" I asked. _I'm going to be late. This isn't good._ My dad has these rules. The number one rule is to get straight home. Though I usually get home before him to lock myself in my room, to day is a different story.

"Excuse me? Is that anyway to talk to me?" Kay loudly said, as she crossed her arms. Her speaking got her boyfriends attention. "I'll have you know that I was just going to take your homework. A bookworm like yourself should have it already done." _Wrong,_ I thought as I stared at her.

"No I don't have it done, sorry." I told her turning back around, starting to walk away.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell as I ran. "Get back here!"

I got home right at four. And slowly opened the door. "MAKA!" My dad yelled "YOU ARE LATE! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" He's red hair covered part of his face, but I could tell he was glaring at me.

"Sorry Papa. Class ran over today." I said as I made my way to my room, praying to Death that he wasn't drunk or high or whatever else he does. I reached my door before I felt a tug on my hair. I yelped at the pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You show up late and make excuses then try to run off to your room!" He yanks harder. My vision started to blur but I'm not sure if it was tears or was the pain.

"I'm sorry. I thought I would put my stuff down." I cry out as he throws me on the ground. I left up my arm that hit a nail in the wall to find blood gushing down it. Then I look up at him. He's taking drink of his beer.

"You thought wrong." He said between drinks. "I should kick your ass for thinking. You dumb little girl. But instead I will do this." He grabs my good arm hard enough to leave a bruise and pulls me to my room. I try not to cry out in pain. Papa throws me on my bed and laughs. "What should we do, hmm Maka?"

I glare up at him. "You're disgusting. I hate you!" Papa smacks me across the face.

"Shut the fuck up, worthless piece of shit." With that he turns and leaves. When he shuts the door I hear it lock. " Stay in there and starve." He laughs again.

After a few hours I hear the doorbell ring and Papa answer it. Then a girl says "Are you ready to party?" I know who it is. Blair. The slut my Papa is seeing. Then Papa mumbles something. "Oh okay, Bye Maka! Your Papa and I are going out. Stay in your room, not that you have the choice!" Blair yells to me.

The front door slams shut and after a few minutes I can hear the car pull away.

With that I get up and get dressed. I find the ticket I hid underneath my bed. It read 'Soul Protectors'. My favorite band; the only reason I have to live any more, now that Mama left me.

I jump out my window and down to the stadium. When I get there the show has started.

"Welcome to the show guys!" I hear Death the Kid say into the mic. He has black hair with three stripes on the left side. Kid wears a black tux with a few rings on each hand "We hope you have a good time!" I walk up to the front of the stage.

I now can see Tsubaki come out from the curtains. She has a long black pony tail. She is wearing a red shirt and black shorts that look phenomenal on her.

Next to come out is Liz and Patty, they are wearing the same thing sliver top and black bottoms. The only thing different is Patty is wearing shorts and Liz is in pants.

Blackstar the drummer comes out in a red top and silver pants with a black belt. His crazy blue hair is in a shape of a star.

Lastly Soul comes out. He is in a black leather jacket with a silver shirt. He has red skinny jeans on. His white hair is defying gravity in spikes, with a black headband. He comes out and takes the mic away form Kid.

Then as they all take their spots the music starts to fill the air. Instantly I know the song as kid starts playing the bass. Then Tsubaki fallows with the guitar.

After the intro Soul starts to sing (Italics: Soul, Bold Liz and Patty)

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_I can't control myself_

Soul walks over to the crowd, sing at the edge of the stage.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame**__ this animal_

**(This animal, this animal)**

Soul walks back over to Tsubaki.

_I can't escape myself_

**(I can't escape myself)**

_So many times i've lied_

**(So many times i've lied)**

_But there's still __**rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_I can't control myself_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame**__ this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

(**This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal**_)_

Soul walks back over to the edge of the stage in front of me. I can feel myself blush as I sing alone.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame **__this animal_

_(_**This animal I have become)**

Soul drops to his knees as he sand the last part. My heart is racing as he stares off into the audience. I have never been this close to a famous person.

Then he gets back up as another song starts this time Kid puts down the bass and grabs another mic.

The next song started with Tsubaki playing. (Italics: Soul, Bold: liz/patty, Underline:kid)

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

Soul ran back and forth on the stage. He acted like there was something inside that wanted out. With his red eye and sharp teeth it did look real.

_It's scratching on the walls_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_**In my body, in my head**_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

Soul sets back as kid sets forth. I had forgotten he was there until he started to sing. Kid's voice was a tad higher than souls but it was still amazing. A few fangirls screeched to the right of me.

My secret side I keep

**Hid under lock and key**

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

**He'll tear me up**

**And break me down**

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

Soul stepped forward to walk the stage as if he owned it again.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

Soul pointed to his teeth as he sang.

_It's hiding in the dark_

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul,_

_It wants my heart_

Then he pointed to his chest. After Soul was done Kid put his free hand around his mouth as if to scream.

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

**Stop this monster!**

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that __I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_Here's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster __[4x]_

After the song was done, I looked around to find that some girls fainted and others were on the verge. _Oh geez really girls?_ I thought to my self as I looked back up. Soul was now sitting on a stool and had a guitar in his hand. I felt my heart flutter in my chest when we made eye contact.

"Okay this one goes out to everyone who is going through a hard time right now. It will get better I promise. And I'm here for you." Soul said as he closed his eye and started strumming. That's when I noticed the other members were off the stage. Soul starts to sing.

_This is my life, it's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me_

_'Cause I, I must be sleepin'_

All the fans are silent as the watch and listen to Soul sing.

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doin' okay_

_And this is the smile_

_I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me_

_'Cause I, I must be sleeping_

Soul opens his eye and looks at me. Then he smiles as my heart pounds loudly.

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

After the song comes to a close Soul stood up. The crowd screaming and call out things like 'your so cool!' and the famous 'Marry Me Soul Eater!' I just stood there shocked at the song I heard. It must be new, because I've never heard it.

"Thank you all so very much. We love you, have a safe trip home!" With that Soul walks off stage to his dressing room. The crowd starts to leave. I head to the back because it will be faster to get home.

After walking down a hallway for a bit I hear foot steps behind me. Well more like a herd. When I turn back around I find a stampede of girls looking for the band. I quickly press myself up again one of the random doors in the hall while the girls pass. One girl turns around and looks at me. "Have you seen them?" She asks me.

"No sorry I haven't." I smile at her but she just turns around and keeps walking. I wait awhile and then walk to the exit.

When I get home, Papa still isn't home, or I can't hear him (climb back through my window). I change into my stripped pjs and curl up under the covers. I lay on my left side instead of my right like normal because my face still stings from earlier today. I close my eyes and dream about being a part of Soul Protectors.

* * *

**OKay how'd I do? Should I keep going? oh first song is Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace, second is Monster by Skillet and the third is So Far Away by Straind.**

**R&R please!**


	2. More Than Alive

**Here ya go! It's a short chapter this time but I'm already working on the third soooo you don't have to wait that long!**

**Thanks so much for following/faving!**

* * *

Soul PoV:

I sighed as I sat down on one of the black couches in my band's house. We all live together, this way we don't have to pay a whole rent and never have to worry that someone will be late when the bus arrives.

My band members aren't here though. They're out partying no doubt. That's what we always do Fridays. And after concerts, but I didn't feel up to it today. I sighed as I took a sip of my Coca-Cola. I flipped on the tv. E! News was on.

"The new Soul Protectors' Goin' Insane comes out tomorrow! The band will be at the Mall tomorrow to sign your cds!" I changed the channel. I didn't feel like listening to the gossip that comes next.

After flipping channels for about thirty minutes, I shut off the tv. _Why the hell isn't anything good on, it's only_ I looked at the clock _11! Ugh! _I got up, grabbed my coat, and went outside. I didn't bother to lock the door. No one ever does.

I walked around for about ten minutes before girls started to come up to me asking me to sign their things. Some even asked to be my girl. I turned them down nicely of course; saying things like 'I have a girl, but if I didn't I would' or 'I just met you we need to get to know each other better first'. And of course my personal favorite 'your way too cool to be mine. I don't deserve you.' That one gets them going.

I came across a clothing store and stepped in. _I need a new leather jacket._ I looked around the shop when I found a black leather jacket that was so cool. Cool enough for me to have it.

I took it off the rack and bought it. Then I started to walk into a neighborhood that wasn't very familiar to me.

Maka PoV:

I woke up started by a banging noise. At first I was scared but then I relized it was the door. _Must be Papa. _I thought laying back down.

I couldn't get to sleep because of the moaning and banging coming from the other room. _Geez keep it down!_ I silently yelled. After a few more seconds of torture, I got up and grabbed my Ipod touch that I had bought with my own money. When I pressed the home button an alert popped up. 'Tomorrow new album comes out! J' It read. I jumped up and down and scream before putting a hand over my mouth.

The moaning stopped. Then I heard footsteps coming to my room, before the lock turned. "Maka," Papa's face appeared in the doorframe. "Make dinner." With that he walked away. I slid my Ipod back in its hiding space underneath my desk. My Papa doesn't know about it.

Then I walked out into the kitchen. Opening the bare fridge I stated, "I have to go to the store. We don't have anything." I went back to my room and changed into a black leather skirt, a neon pink spaghetti-strap with a black top cut under my chest and my black combat boots.

I grabbed my ipod and shoved it into my right boot with some ear buds. Then walked out of my room shutting the door and walked out of my house.

From outside I heard the moaning continue. _Disgusting. _I thought taking out my ipod and putting the ear buds in my ears, then pressed play.

The music started in my ears, warming me to the soul. The song playing was More Than Alive by Soul Protectors. As I walked down the street I started singing to myself and danced to the beat.

When I reached the little park I looked around to see if anyone was outside. _No? good!_ I took out my ear buds. Then turned it up full blast replaying the song. Then started to do a dance routine.

(Maka singing along: italics, just ipod: bold)

**I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down**

I started to prance around.

_You go for seconds and days_

_I live for moments to say_

_That I may never get a second chance_

_Don't throw it away_

I gave a pleading face to the crowd I wish was there. I held up a two and then made a motion of throwing something away.

_Living for dollars and dimes_

_They'll all diminish in time_

_Oh let the motion come crashing like a plane from the sky_

_It was a long ride down the east coast_

I moved my right arm in front of my body to the left.

_In a city you can't keep_

_Could you keep up on your feet_

_And I was struck down by the west coast_

_It was quarter to three but it don't do sleep_

I made a motion of getting struck down. Then started to dance again.

_Follow the freeway_

_Break the routine_

_Cause everything is second to your dreams_

_This is the green light_

_Take what you need_

_And break out of this hospital scene_

_I'm running through a stop sign_

_Cuttin' out the brake lights_

_I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down_

_I'm running through a stop sign_

I twisted and turned just having fun.

_Living so it feels right_

_I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down_

_Don't wanna slow it down_

_Thought I'd give impatience a try_

_Got a little enveloped in time_

_Cuz I watch you come and watch you go_

_And it don't seem right_

_Living for speed limit signs_

_Ignore and cross every line_

_Gotta let emotion take you over 20 miles at a time_

I stopped while I sang the verse and then started to dance around what would be the stage when the chourse came.

_Follow the freeway_

_Break the routine_

_Cause everything is second to your dreams_

_This is the green light_

_Take what you need_

_And break out of this hospital scene_

_I'm running through a stop sign_

_Cuttin' out the brake lights_

_I don't wanna slow slow slow slow down down_

_I'm running through a stop sign_

_Living so it feels right_

_I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down_

**Don't wanna slow it down**

I slowed down and went to the edge of the grass. I sang slowly and calmly. I could feel the sweat from dancing this much.

_I'm running through a stop sign_

_Got the world on my side_

_No break lights_

_Feeling more than alive_

_But it's so bright_

_City shine on shine on tonight tonight_

_I'm running through a stop sign_

_Got the world on my side_

_No break lights_

_Feeling more than alive_

_But it's so bright_

_City shine on shine on tonight tonight_

_Follow the freeway_

_Break the routine_

_Cause everything is second to your dreams_

_This is the green light_

_Take what you need_

I turned around stopping everything at the sound of laughter. I saw a figure by the swings about twenty feet away. When they saw me stop they clapped. "Whose there? What do you want?" I asked as the music played.

**And break out of this hospital scene**

**I'm running through a stop sign**

**Cuttin' out the brake lights**

**I don't wanna slow slow slow slow down down**

**I'm running through a stop sign**

They started to walk up to me. I saw in the dark white hair and red eye. It looked like they were wearing a black jacket with red pants and maybe a red shirt. I don't know, it's dark.

**Living so it feels right**

**I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down**

**Don't wanna slow it down**

**I'm running through a stop sign**

**Cuttin' out the brake lights**

**I don't wanna slow slow slow slow down down**

**I'm running through a stop sign**

**Living so it feels right**

**I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down**

**Don't wanna slow it down slow it down slow it down**

I run back to the playground where I set my ipod and paused the music. The person was standing there starting at me, so I walked back to them. Stopping about ten feet away from shock. "Soul….?" I questioned.

* * *

**Yay they met...R&R please! oh and if there's a song you want in here let me know**

**Song: More Than Alive by The Ready Set**


	3. Meeting

**It's a long one today guess! Sorry I was gonna post it earlier but kept writing. Well at least it's long!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. This is the first time sharing my writing with people so you make me feel a lot better and less nervous now. So thanks YOU ROCK!**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

It was really dark on this street. I was starting to get the feeling that if I don't turn back I would be lost. _Oh well. It's just a feeling._ I stupidly thought. There was an intersection coming up so I took a right. As I got closer to an opening I saw a small figure moving around. I also heard singing. I laughed as I heard the song she was singing. More Than Alive. A song I wrote.

I listen closer and stood by the swings and watched her little performance. _Her voice is amazing!_ I thought to myself as she sang the chorus. I started to laugh as she went to the edge of the grass and sang the slow part there. She was really into it.

She heard my laughter and turned around and started at me. I started to clap for her. It's not everyday you hear someone sound as cool as her. "Whose there? What do you want?" I heard her ask.

I walked up to talk to her. When I approached I could see that she was wearing a black skirt with what looked like a pink and black shirt. Black onto and pink underneath. As I got closer I saw that the pink shirt was an undershirt and the black was a cut off. She also had on black combat boots with a white strap.

I stopped when she had ran passed me to the playground. _What the…?_ I thought before I heard the music stop. She started to walk back to me slowly.

When she was about, oh maybe ten to nine feet away she stopped and stared at me. _I wonder if she finally realized who I was…_ I thought.

Then I got my answer. "Soul…?" She questioned. I smirked.

"Hello. And you might be?" I answered coolly, closing the space between us. I had to know her name. Her voice was amazing. It was so cool. When I was about a half foot away from her I stopped. I now could see that she had an olive mix with forest green eyes, which looked like they can see past you into your very soul. Her lips were pulled into a small smile. She had her wavy hair down, going past her shoulders a good three or four inches. She also had bangs.

On her cheek though, there was a mark. I'm not sure if I am seeing things or not. I probably am. "Maka. Maka Albarn." She replied a few seconds later, pulling me out of the trance her looks gave me.

"It's nice to meet you, Maka. As you know I'm Soul Ev-Eater." I said extending my hand to her. She took it gladly. I don't think she noticed my stumble on my 'last name'. Either that or she just isn't saying anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you to Soul. I'm a huge fan. But I can't staying and chat. I have to go to the store." She smiled and started to walk away. I stood there just starting after her. _Werid._ Was they only thing I could think about Maka.

Maka PoV:

I walked away for Soul. SOUL EATER! I had to fight the erge to run back and keep talking to him, but I wasted so much time there anyway. I have to hurry and get back to my no-good, lying, cheating, abusing Papa a soon as I can.

I looked down at my ipod in my hand, then put my ear buds back into it. I was putting one ear bud in when I heard someone call my name. I stopped for a second thinking it was my imagination.

"WAIT!" I hear Soul call. _Oh My God_ was all I could think. "Wait Maka." I turned around just as Soul came to a stop from running towards me. He was so close to me. I felt my cheeks heat up. _Good thing it's dark,_

"Yes?" I asked, nonchalantly. Inside I could feel myself freaking out. I was talk to Soul. I couldn't believe it. This must be a dream. I looked into his crimson eye as I waited for him to catch his breath and speak.

"I forgot to tell you." He said after he cought his breath. I motioned for him to walk with me. He did. I tilled my head and waited for him to finish. "Your amazing." I gave him a werid look. "Your voice. And dancing, though half the time you were goofing off." He smirked.

I turned red and looked away from him, and back forward. "Umm thanks. How long were you standing there?" I asked not making eye contact. _I'm so embarrassed. _

"Long enough." I heard him chuckle. I snuck a glace at him and saw him smiling. Not smirking. A real smile, with teeth and all.

"Well umm, thanks. But you didn't really half to catch up with me to say that, ya know." I sighed silently to myself. _Why did he follow me?_

"I know. But I did anyway. That's what cool guys do." I didn't have to look at him to tell he was smirking.

The silence lasted until we got out of my neighborhood, which reminds me. "Hey Soul?" I asked. He looked down at me and made a 'hmm' sound. "Why were you in my neighborhood anyway."

He thought about it before answering. I could tell he was thinking it over. "I dunno. I just went for a walk because the rest of the guys are out Partying. And I was bored." He shrugged.

"Oh.." I wasn't sure how to respond. I don't even know the guy… "Why didn't you go with them? Don't you usually?" Now I sound like a stalker. _Ugh, great nice going Maka. Make yourself a stalker to a person you just met. Let alone Soul Eater._ I mentally scolded myself, while he thought over.

I was about to tell him never mind and to just ignore me when he answered. "Well yeah I usually do go with them. It's kinda our thing. After a bid concert or well like every Friday, we go out. Today I guess I just didn't. . Uh. . Well feel up to it." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck while I nodded.

When came up to the grocery store. I was about to walk inside when Soul said something. "huh?" I asked.

"I said, What about you? Why are you out so late?" He looked at me, his eyes full of curiosity.

I looked at him and smiled. "Well I needed to get groceries." He gave me a look that said 'At-this-hour' My smile became smaller as I turned and walked inside. Him following close behind. _I still don't know why his following me._ "My uh Papa just got home and uh I fell asleep so I didn't uh cook diner." I summed up the story leaving out the parts about me being locked in my room and falling asleep because there was nothing else to do.

He just laughed in return. "Glad I can amuse you." I said sarcastically.

I grabbed everything I need, while asking Soul some questions about his life and touring. He told me that they were going to go on a tour soon for their new album Goin' Insane.

After walking out of the store we went our separate ways. _Well I will probably never see him again_. I thought as I watched him walk away. _Or at least not this close._ I mentally sighed and started to walk back home to make dinner.

Soul's PoV:

I walked home trying to keep my mind off Maka, but for some reason I couldn't. She's different. Most girls when they see me want me to sign something, or freak out, sometimes even faint. But no, she didn't do any of that. She acted like she was talking to a normal person. One of her friends. I bet she has a lot of them. Maka's very nice, I wanted to keep talking to her forever.

_Shit!_ I thought. _I should have gotten her number._ I'm probably never going to see her again. What a shame.

I was about to open the door when to abruptly opened, then I was talked to the ground by a crazy Blackstar. "Soul! You're home! Where have you been your god demands an answer! You should have came with us, it was amazing!" He rambled on and on still on top of me.

"BLACKSTAR!" I yelled. "Get the fuck off me now!" I pushed him off me and got up. Blackstar is even stupider and crazier and even more annoying when drunk. When I walked through the door I could still hear him rambling about his godliness. Everyone else was in the leaving room.

"Hey guys." I said, walking over to sit by Tsubaki who was the only non-drunk. Tsubaki only gets tipsy never full drunk.

"Hey Soul. How was your walk?" I gave her a skeptical look saying How-did-you-know. She smiled and replied. "It's what you do. Plus your motorcycle wad still here and we had the driver. By the way I like your new jacket. It really suits you." I looked down remembering how I had bought it before meeting Maka. That seemed so long ago. Not only an hour.

"Oh yeah. Well it was pretty good." I was going to tell her about Maka, but then there was a sudden crash we all turned to. Blackstar and Patty were on the floor laughing there asses off. Next to them was a broken oak table.

Kid got up from his sit next to Liz and started having a fit. "You broke a perfectly symmetrical table unevenly!" He was giving the two a death glare but they only laughed harder. "How dare you! You will pay!"

Patty stopped laughing and looked at him with an evil grin. "You're one to talk, with that messed hair of yours. Three strips on the left but not on the right." Patty pointed as Kid fell to the ground muttering something about being a worthless pieces of trash. Then liz got up to talk some sense into him.

I got up too, only for a different reason. "Good Night." I said look over my shoulder to the group huddled in the kitchen; Tsubaki trying to calm Blackstar, Liz trying to cheer up Kid and Patty rolling around laughing hysterically. No one heard me.

I just walked up the steps to my room. It was the one with the black door. It had a guitar and a piano painted on it. The piano keys are falling off of it. My friends don't know why I painted it that way, no one does. They don't even know that I can play the piano masterfully.

I opened the door. Inside I had a king size bed with red sheets, a red comforter but black pillows. It had a black canopy over it. The walls are red but have musical instruments hanging up or drawn on. The rug is a dark navy blue.

I crawl into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillows I'm out cold.

**~next day~**

Maka PoV:

I woke up early around six. Well it was early for a Saturday anyway. I got up out of bed and went to my closet trying to decide what to wear.

I decide on a plaid skirt that came up a little above mid thigh, and a black under shirt with a red cut off. I grabbed my clothes and went to my bathroom across the hall. I took about a thirty-minute shower. The water felt good on my aching bones and my hurt arm from yesterday.

When I got out I pulled on my clothes then looked in the mirror. I had a slight bruise on my face that I needed to cover up. My arm looked a little better from yesterday. It's not swollen but there's a long cut down my upper arm.

I grabbed my make up bag and did it hiding my bruise and putting on mascara and eye shadow. The eye shadow was a light red, not quite pink yet.

The next thing I did was put my hair up in two pigtails. I took a great deal of time to make the evenly symmetrical. I might see the band today and I don't want Kid to freak out over them. I laughed silently to myself remembering one of the stories Soul told me last night about one of Kid's hissy fits. Kid has OCD so it really bugs him if things aren't symmetrical.

I walked into the kitchen and made breakfast. Eggs and toast.

After eating, I walked back into my room and grabbed my purse. _I wonder if Soul will recognize me._ I thought, as I checked the house look for Papa. _Must have left already._ It was 7:30 now. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper to write a note.

_Papa_

_Went out to get a few things. Will be back soon._

_Maka_

With that I left and went to the mall.

It was a long walk to the mall. Taking about an hour to get there, but it never seems that long. I always listen to music while I walk. Ignoring the honks I get from cars or shouts I get from my bullies at school who happen to be passing by.

When I got to the mall I went straight to the CD shop. The signing does really start tell ten, but I like to look at the CDs.

I got to Joe's CD Shop. I could see people inside rearranging a few things to set up some tables for signing. No sign of Soul Protectors yet. _What a shame._ _Oh well._ I thought opening the doors.

Joe looked up from what he was doing when he heard the bell ring. He has light brown hair cut short. He's eye are a grey color with a tint of blue in them. He is wearing a baby blue shirt that says Joe's Place on it. It's custom made. He also has black jeans and black and blue shoes on.

His face softened when he saw it was me. "Maka, darling how have you been?" He asked as I stepped around some shelves to get to a better talking distance.

"Pretty good." I said once I reached him.

"Oh my Lord Death!" He exclaimed. "What happened to your arm?" I looked down examining my arm. _Oh right._

"Oh that." I said smiling. "I fell" got pushed "It's no big deal." It's a big deal. "It looks worse than it is" Lies. All of it. Lies. It makes me sick. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh that my Papa just pushed me into a wall where a nail was sticking out. I got cut up. I hurts really bad. Oh yeah and he locked me in my room, like usual I might add.' How would people react to that? They wouldn't treat me the same that's for sure.

"Hmm, well be more careful. That's a nasty cut. I think a have some ointment in the back that will make it go away faster. Stay her let me get it." Joe is so nice. He is very laid back and will do anything for anyone.

I looked at some CDs wile I wait for him to come back. There were a few bands I like, like Blood on The Dance Floor and Walk Away. "Maka come back here!" I looked up when I heard Joe call for me.

I walked back to find Joe in the bathroom. "Here it is." He said showing me a tube. "Come sit, I'll put it on your arm." I did as he told.

When he touched it my cut I had to hold in a yelp and jump. It stung at the touch of it but then the ointment worked and soothed the pain away. After applying it to the cut, Joe rapped up my arm in some gaze and the cloth band-aids. I said a small thank you as the pain dulled to nothing, sighing silently to myself in relief. He handed me the tube. Then we both walked back into the front of the store.

I went back to looking at CDs. I picked Goin' Insane and a few others. I was checking out when the door opened. Joe looked up while I kept looking in my purse for the exact amount of money. "Hi, I'm so glad you youngsters have come here. I'm Joe." The way Joe said that made me look up at him with a confused expression handing him the money. There was nervousness and excitement in his voice.

"Hello. We're glad to be here. But I thought your store didn't open tell ten." There was a pause. "It's only 9:00 now…" I didn't have to look behind me to tell that Soul Protectors were here. And that Soul was the one who talked back. I heard his voice enough. It's been running through my mind non-stop since last night.

"Oh it doesn't." Joe said taking my money. He winked at me and I smiled back. My turn to explain is what he meant.

I turned around. "I get special privileges." I said smiling at them. "Hello. I'm Maka. I'm a big fan of your music." I looked at Soul when I said that. His expression changed from a cool smirk to shock then confusion then I'm not sure but then back to a smirk.

"Oh. Why you are just so cute. I love that skirt." Liz came up to me and looked me up and down. She had squeaked, because of my umm _cuteness_. I mean really?

"Umm, thanks. I like you shirt." She had a black and blue tie-dye tank with blue skinny jeans. Her hair was down but curled.

Patty was in the same thing except she wears shorts. Tight booty shorts, not her regular puffy shorts. Kid had on a white t-shirt and black jeans. Blackstar wear a blue shirt that said GOD on it and black basketball shorts. Tsubaki is wearing a light pink tank and a white mini skirt. Her hair was in her regular ponytail.

Finally Soul was in a black t-shirt with the bands logo. (The normal Soul Eater logo) he had on red jeans and a black leather jacket. _The one he was wearing last night._ I thought thinking back to the night before. He had on blue converse high-tops. In his white hair he had a thin black headband.

"Do you like giraffes?" Patty came over to Liz and I. I looked at the 18 year old. She was so much like a little kid. _I wonder why that is._

"Yes, I do." I said smiling at her. "They are one of my favorite animals." She got a huge grin one her face and ran back to Soul and the other two.

"I like her." I smile wider.

Soul looked at me and smiled. "I like her too." He whispered to Patty, loud enough for me to hear, still looking at me. I blushed and looked away.

Tsubaki came over to me next. "Hi I'm Tsubaki. It's really great to meet you." She's so nice.

I gave her my sweetest smile. "It's great to meet you too." I extend out my hand, not realizing it was the bad one. She took it cautiously. And shook it the same way, a smile never leaving her face.

"If you don't mind my asking what happened to your arm?" She said with concern oozing out of her voice. For the first time in my life seen Mama left I feel cared for. By a stranger no less.

"Oh, I fell. My arm hit the wall and a nail was sticking out. It's fine. It doesn't hurt." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well I'll show you guess to where you will be signing." Joe said from behind us. I had forgotten he was there.

He lead the group away from me and into the back. I was slightly sad to be alone for a short while. I turned and kept looking at the CDs.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Here's the next chapter! I would have had it up yesterday but I feel asleep. Sorry! oh and, I will have some of my own song in here (not this chapter, but later) I just can't really write many songs right now.**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

I looked behind me as we started into the back of the store. Maka had turned around to look at the CDs. _why didn't I say something to her?_ I just stood there like an idiot. But what should I have said? I was so confused. Last night I came to except the fact that I would never see her again, but now she's here.

"Soul!" Blackstar pulled me back to reality. "Pay attention to your god!" I gave him a weird look.

Then I smirked remembering earlier. "Hey, did you forget the bet?" I asked him.

A look of angst crossed his face. "Umm, what bet? Your god demands you stop talking nonsense." He looked away from my face.

"Oh so you don't remember this morning?" My smirk grew. "You wouldn't shut up so I bet you that you couldn't stay till the signing _started._" I laughed. "Do you remember what we bet on?"

He looked at me. "Yeah I remember Soul. I'll do it tomorrow, okay?" He asked. "Now your god demands a subject change!" He turned back into his god-obsessed self.

"Cool." I said turning my attention forward. The group ahead was laughing about something Liz had said. Even Joe was laughing.

I caught up and walked next to Patty. We came to a doorway and stopped. "Okay guys. This is where you can hang out. Once it's time for the signing, you'll come this way," He gestured for you to continue walking. "And then the signing will be right here." We were back out in the store. _Wow this store is huge! Especially for a mal store._ I looked around to find Maka, but couldn't. _Maybe she left…_ I mentally sighed.

"Okay cool. Well I'm gonna go back to that room then." I said walking away, leaving the group to say thanks and follow me.

"This place is so huge!" Patty cried as she walked next to me. "How many giraffes can fit in here do you think?"

" I don't know maybe one hundred, maybe even two!" Tsubaki said as we reached the room. Inside the walls are white and the floor has a grey carpet. There were two couches; two white old beaten up couches. There is a flat screen mounted on the wall opposite one of the couches. An X-box is hooked up to the tv. Also there's a table between the couches in the corner that holds a cd player.

"Sweet! Soul I will kick your ass!" Blackstar said holding up a game. He popped it in and chucked a controller at my head. I caught it with ease.

"Yeah right! Keep dreaming!" I said as I sat on the couch next to him. He started the game.

"Well umm, let me know if you guys need anything…otherwise I will be setting up the store." Joe called from the doorway. Tsubaki got up and asked him something.

"YEAH!" Patty yelled in response to whatever she asked.

I started to tune in better, while playing against Blackstar. So far he was kicking my ass.

"I'll see. But I can't promise anything; she mainly helps me with the CDs. It won't hurt to ask." Joe said disappearing.

Tsubaki sat down on the other couch and started talking to Liz. I was about to ask her what she had ask Joe, but when I turned my head away from the tv to look at her, a huge bang from the tv happened. "HAHA I WIN! YOU LOST! TOLD YOU YOUR GOD WAS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! A GOD DOESN'T LIE!" Blackstar shouted, standing on the couch.

"Damn it!" I yell throwing the controller on the ground.

"It's just a game guys!" Liz shouted at us. "You need to calm down."

"There are more important things to worry about!" Kid said standing up from where ever he was. "This room isn't symmetrical! How can someone own an unsymmetrical place like this?"

"Shut up Kid! Not everything in the world has to be symmetrical!" Liz yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Patty agreed. "They can be like you. I mean you're not symmetrical!" Kid fell to the floor sobbing. At the sight patty erupted into laughter.

"Is he okay?" Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. Maka. Maka was standing timidly in the doorway.

"Oh, him?" Liz answered pointing to Kid sobbing in a ball on the floor. He was muttering stuff about him being garbage and how he should just die. "Yeah, this happens all the time."  
"Oh, okay." Maka said a smile appearing on her face.

"Why don't you come hang out?" Tsubaki suggested patting a seat next to her on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Maka's voice was a little shaky. I just road it off as nervousness for being so look to famous people like us. Tsubaki shook her head yes with a smile. "Okay." Maka walked though the door, stepping over Kid and sat down next to Tsubaki.

"I though it would be fun to hang out. You seem really nice and I felt bad because you would be alone." Tsubaki said.

Maka smiled and blushed. "It's okay, I'm usually alone. But thanks." She looked up at Tsubaki.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Liz said sitting up on the other side of Tsubaki. "We should stay out of umm, Josh, no Joe's way. He said he was gonna get the store ready to open, so we need to stay in here…" Liz had put on her thinking face.

'TRUTH OR DARE!" Patty yelled, clapping her hands.

"That's a good idea. It's," Kid had gotten into a sitting position and was now checking his watch. "About 9:15. We've got the time."

"YAY!" Patty yelled.

"Okay. Cool" I said adding in my two cents.

"Umm, sure." Maka unsurely said. I had to hold in a laugh at her shyness. She was different from last night.

Maka PoV:

Everyone started to get into a circle. I followed, and sat down next to Soul and Tsubaki. The circle went Soul, Blackstar, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, me, than Soul again.

_This is weird._ "Okay umm, Tsubaki! Truth or dare." Liz asked her.

"Hmm, Truth." Tsubaki said smiling.

"Okay, hmm. What's the worst thing you've done?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki looked ashamed. "Let's see. One day when I guy was hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone, I umm, I poured my drink on him." Everyone laughed.

"I remember that!" Liz laughed. "That guy was sooo pissed. He stormed off." Tsubaki's face fell. She looked like she had done something so terrible. "Oh Tsu, it wasn't that bad."

"Okay, Maka, Truth or Dare." Tsubaki smiled at me, continuing the game.

"I don't know. Truth." I said trying to sound confident. _Tsubaki's nice she won't ask me something too personal. I mean I only just meant them today, while besides Soul._

"Hmm, Let's see. Oh, what something that most people don't know about you?" She asked completely innocent.

"I, umm, I can sing and play the guitar." Everyone – excepted Soul - looked shocked.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah, for real." I turned to Soul. "He knows." I smiled thinking about yesterday.

Everyone turned to Soul asking how he knew.

"I met her yesterday. On my walk. She was singing in a park." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Prove it!" Blackstar shouted. Everyone turned to him. My heart started to pound. "Prove it, if you can sing then sing."  
"YEAH!" Patty cheered. "I'll sing with you!"

"uhhh, s-sure. What song?" I managed to stutter out. _What is up with this people?_

Tsubaki went to the CDs I had gotten earlier and took out my Ed Sheeran + Deluxe CD. She put it in the CD player and pressed the pause button.

"Sing The A Team." Tsubaki said turning around to me. "You do know it right?"

I shook my head yes. "Yeah, it's my favorite song. By him, I mean." I smiled as she played the music. I stood up as the guitar started.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

I paused and looked at everyone's face. Pure shock.

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

I shrugged and closed my eyes and sang with all my heart. My hand resting on my stomach.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling and swaying to the music. I let my hand fall back down.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

I clutched my throat then shrugged when I sang no phone.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

I shook my head and balled my fist close to my chest.

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

I closed my eyes and made my hands come together like I am praying.

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

I paused again.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

My quieted my voice, and brought my hand up to my chest in a fist again.

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

My hand dropped and they all cheered. Liz, patty and Tsubaki came and hugged me. "That was amazing!" Liz cheered

"You rock!" Patty exclaimed.

"Wow, why haven't you shared your voice with anyone?" Tsubaki asked as they let go of me.

"Yes, why haven't you? You're absolutely perfect. You're voice, plus didn't you say something about playing the guitar?" Kid chimed in.

"Well yes I did, but it's not that simple." I tried to explain.

"How isn't it?" Patty asked, tilting her head. "Don't you love singing?"

"By the way you sing, and how you put yourself in the music, I'd say you do." Liz said. She stood by her little sister, crossing her arms.

"Well, I have school." I protested. Anything will work to get me out of this situation. I would love to share my voice with the world; I just have to get away from my Papa to do that. That's impossible. He can always find me. Anywhere. "I have a year left, but school is school. I'm only seventeen."

"Don't you think we go to school too? That's no excuse. And Patty's seventeen, so is Tsubaki, Kid, Blackstar. Soul and I are eighteen but that's because are birthdays are earlier." Liz countered. "So what's stopping you?"

"I, umm, I just can't okay?" I was dying inside. _Should I tell them? Would they care? Or would they just laugh and say it's my fault for being weak?_ I sat down throwing up my arms. "I don't know why you are getting all worked up. How does it affect you?" I sighed.

Soul sat next to me. He looked at me his expression telling me sorry. I gave him one back say it's okay.

We both looked up at Liz. She was about to say something when we heard fans screaming from outside. "CALM DOWN!" Joe yelled at them. "They are coming out!"

"I guess we need to go." Soul got up from the couch. He looked at me. "You comin'?"

I got up too, stopping the cd and playing it back in its case. "Yeah, I still have to get you to sign my CD." I smiled and held it up. He laughed and walked out.

Liz and Patty both gave me a we-aren't-done look. _Why does it matter?_ I thought as they walked out. Blackstar and Kid followed. Tsubaki walked up to me. "Come on. Sorry about them, they can be umm, a handful. But you'll get used to them. That is, if you'll be our friend." She smiled. I stopped and looked at her. "What? What did I say?" Her voice was filled with conceren and fear maybe, I'm not sure.

"Nothing, I've just umm, never had a friend." I said looking down. "I don't really know what to do."

"wha- It's okay. You just have to be yourself. I'm here for you now." She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders. We started walking again.

I smiled happily. To think I finally have a friend, and it's Tsubaki a famous girl no less. Oh how most of the bullies at school would love to be in my position.

* * *

**Song: The A Team by Ed Sheeran**

**R&R!**


	5. Ideas

**Here ya go!**

**Oh and it's funny that you said she should Join...**

* * *

Soul Pov:

"Sooo, everyone is really quiet… What's wrong with you people!" Liz said breaking the silence. We were out, getting something to eat. The restaurant is some fancy French thing. Tsubaki picked the place.

We signed CDs till four. When we all signed Maka's CD she said she had to go. Again, I forgot to get her number.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking." I said looking out at the other people. We are in a booth in the back. On one side Liz, Patty and Kid sit, Liz being on the edge. The other holds me, Tsubaki, and Blackstar, me being on the edge. The place had dim lighting. A light was mounted on the wall near every booth and hang above every table.

"About? It's weird having it this quiet… especially because we have Blackstar here." Liz complained.

"Hey you will respect your god!" Blackstar shouted pointing a finger at her. Then he let it drop getting a serious look. _Okay Liz is right, this is weird._ "I was thinking about before the signing." He grabbed everyone's attention.

"What about it?" Patty asked, "Oh you mean Maka singing!" Patty jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Yes! She was amazing! How can she not be singing?" Liz said getting worked up again.

"That's what I'm saying!" Patty hit her sister on the arm.

"Why does it even matter? She's not a singer big whoop." I chimed in stirring my Coke with its straw.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Liz jumped up from the side of the booth. She walked to my side. "Were you not listening when she sang?" She asked me, throwing her hands in the air.

I turned my body to face her, my feet dangling off the side. "Yes I was there, and I've heard her before. What I mean is what can we do about it? Hmm, There aren't any bands with just a singer and a guitarist is there?" Her face sank. Somehow she still managed to glare at me, sending chills up my spine. I kept my cool though.

"Don't you want to do something to help her? I mean really. Didn't you see her eye light up as she sang? Can you tell it's what she wants to do?" _Who could forget? She had a spark that you only saw when she sang._ Liz looked at me waiting for an answer, when it didn't come she throw her arms up and sat back down. "I just want to help her." She mumbled.

"I do too." Tsubaki entered the conversation. "She told me while we walked out to the signing that she doesn't have any friends." Everyone was staring at her shocked. "She had also said that she would love to sing, and perform like us. It's her passion."

"How can she have no friends?" I asked. She just shrugged to an answer. "That's weird…"

There was a silence as our food came. We were all deep in thought. Even Blackstar. "YOUR GOD HAS AN IDEA!" Blackstar stood on the sit of the booth.

"Get down Blackstar!" Tsubaki hissed. People turned to look at us.

"You shell respect your god! Don't dare tell I, the Great Blackstar, what to do." Blackstar prompted his foot up on the table. Now the whole restaurant was staring at the idiot boy with blue hair.

"Please Blackstar you are making a scene." Tsubaki begged. "Sit down and tell us your idea."

"Oh right that!" Blackstar sat back down and stared at us. He didn't say anything.

"Well?" Kid said after a few seconds of silence. I took a drink of my pop.

"Well. She can join us."

Maka PoV:

I looked up from my book at the clock. It's already six. I put my bookmark in and set down my book on the coffee table. Then got up to make dinner. _I wonder what Soul Protectors are doing right now._ I signed, getting out the fixings for tacos. I had them last night too, but I'm not complaining. It's food.

I made my taco and sat down on the couch. Usually I like the quietness when Papa is at the bar, but I don't today, so I turned on the tv.

I flipped though some channels, then settled for the news. The news anchors were talking about a fire somewhere. I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy thinking about earlier today. I made my first friend. I smiled. _Finally. Finally I have someone to talk to. Someone to be there for me._ Lets see also I sang in front of people, on purpose. I thought back to how Liz acted. She was made for me not singing… I didn't get that. Maybe once I get out of her I can share my songs with the world. Maybe.

When I was done eating I placed my plate in the sink. _I'll wash it later._ It's Saturday so Papa is gone for the night. He was here when I got home, but he wasn't drunk so he was fine. He left shortly after I got home, which was around 10:30-11:00.

I ran to my room and grabbed my electric guitar that was hidden in my closet along with the amp. I haven't played for a while, so I need to. I also grabbed my ipod. I went back and sat down on the couch. I sat my small black am down next to me, and plugged in my red and black guitar. I had bought it at a garage sale for 50 bucks.

Turning off the TV, I shook my ipod to decide what song to play. The song popped up; Careful by Paramore. I turned it off and started to play the guitar. After a few chords I began to sing.

_I settled down a twisted up frown_

_Disguised as a smile, well_

_You would have never known_

_I had it all_

_But, not what I wanted_

_'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown_

_You'd make your way in_

_I'd resist you just like this_

_You can't tell me to feel_

_The truth never set me free_

_So, I did it myself_

I briefly paused.

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out a little more_

_More_

_More_

_More, more_

I paused singing, than started again.

_Open your eyes_

_Like I opened mine_

_It's only the real world._

_A life you will never know_

_Shifting your weight_

_To throw off the pain_

_Well you can ignore it_

_But only for so long_

_You look like I did_

_You resist me just like this_

_You can't tell me to heal_

_And it hurts remembering_

_How it felt to shut down_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out a little more_

_More_

_More_

_More, more_

I stopped singing for the guitar solo.

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_So, I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_Can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_More_

_More_

_More_

_More, more_

I finished the song and started to play another song.

I played three or four song, than decided that it was enough. I unplugged my guitar and hide it back in my closet. It's about seven now. I went back into the kitchen and washed the pan and plate I used to make my food.

After I was done, I went and curled up on the couch and read.

Soul PoV:

"Well. She can join us." Blackstar stated matter-of-factly. I chocked on my coke. Liz dropped her fork. Everyone else stared at him eyes wide.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Patty was the first to speak up. Everyone turned his or her head to her.

"There you go problem settled." Liz said picking up her fork and started to eat her salad again.

"What? How is it settled? We can't just add a new member." I stated. "And we already have a singer. Me."

"Yeah, so she can sing with you." Liz said.

"Or she can play the guitar." Kid added.

"Yeah she can take the lead with the guitar and I can play the rhythmic portion." Tsubaki agreed.

"Guys we don't even know if she can play." I protested. I'm not sure why I'm trying so hard to have her not join the band. I kind of want her to, but I don't think she will.

"Well if she can play half as well as she can sing then she is amazing." Kid said taking a bite of his food.

"Yes. Your god approves." Blackstar took a big drink of his pop and then started to devour his chicken.

"Okay fine. We have only one problem then." I stated giving into them. I took a bite of my steak and another drink.

"What do you mean? It's perfect." Liz took another bite of her salad.

"Well, you're forgetting one important thing. One thing this whole idea of yours revolves around." I prompted them. They all started blankly back at me. I sighed, setting down my fork. "Maka. She won't do it. And besides how can we reach her. Did anyone remember to grab her number?" Liz pushed her plate away and put her head down on the table.

"Ugh, how can we get to her now?" The group started to talk about was to reach Maka.

"We could ask around." Patty said. "The giraffes can help too."

"Or we can find her at our next concert. She's a big fan right?" Blackstar suggested.

"Why don't we just ask Joe?" Kid asked. The group stared at him. Then started to shout and talk about how they would get her to join.

"Hey guys!" Tsubaki tried to get everyone to pay attention. After about five times she gave up and pushed on Blackstar to let her out. He and I both moved out of her way. Blackstar went right back to talking to Liz. I stared at Tsubaki who walked out of the restaurant. I looked back to the group. No one noticed. _Strange. _

I got up and followed her. When I got outside I saw Tsubaki on the phone.

Tsubaki PoV:

_Why can't anyone listen for once?_ I thought as I walked outside. I have Maka's number. She gave it to me when I had finished signing her CD.

I whipped out my phone and called her. It rang a few times.

"_Hello?"_ Came a voice from the other line. _"Who is this?"_

"Hi Maka? It's Tsubaki. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. Well if we I mean." I answered. The group is get nowhere without me.

"_Oh, hey. Umm sure. I'm alone right now so you can come by my place."_ Maka answered. _"If you'd like."_

The door opened, I turned around to see Soul standing, staring at me. He raised his arms to ask 'what'. I just waved him off.

"Yeah that would be great, where is it?" I asked turning back around to face the street. She told me her address and we said good bye.

"Who was that? Why did you just walk out like that?" Soul had come to stand next to me.

"Oh, that? That was Maka. And I couldn't call her with that noisy group in there." I said. "Should we go back in?"

"Maka? You have Maka's number?" Soul was shocked. It's no surprise, they didn't know that I did.

"Yeah she gave it to me as I signed her CD. I tried to tell you guys." I wrote down the address she told me, and walked back to the door. Soul was just standing there. "You coming?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "Yeah sure." He followed me back inside.

Soul's PoV:

The group had noticed out absence and was looking around. They spotted us. "How dare you disappear on the great Blackstar."

"Sorry!" Tsubaki said at the same time I told him to shut up.

"Why you all were busy yapping, not getting anything done, Tsubaki here called Maka." I stood at the end of the table with Tsubaki. Everyone was shocked, again for like the what tenth time? _More than that I think._

"Wait, what? You mean you asked her? Did she say yes?" Liz jumped up from the table.

"Well no, but I told her we need to talk to her and ask her something. She said she is alone right now and that we can come over to her house." She held up the paper she had written on outside. _Oh that makes sense._

"Cool. Ya'll don't so we can get goin'?" I asked the group. Everyone shot up. Kid left the money on the table with a pretty hefty tip.

We left the restaurant. "So where does she live Tsubaki?"

"Oh the south part of town. I'm goggling her address right now." She paused looking at her phone. "We have to walk about two blocks this way, turn right, three blocks after that turn left."

After walking we came to a white house. It was small and didn't have a homey vibe. There was a tree in the front yard. A few glass shards were littered here or there, though it looked like someone tried to clean it up.

In the house I could only see one light on the rest were off.

"This is where she lives?" Liz asked

"Umm, yep. It's the address." Tsubaki said checking her phone to be sure.

"Okay well let's go knock. She's expecting us right?" I say leading the group to the front door.

"Yeah she is." Tsubaki answered then knocked three times and took a step back to us.

We heard rustling in the house.

A few seconds later the door opened.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**


	6. propositions

**Sorry I have update for a while, my Nana had surgery, one of my friend's brother committed suicide and I lost one of my best friends because she stabbed my in the back. Well anyway here you guys go. **

**By the way I'm not sure how long it will be, at the very least 20 chapters. **

* * *

Soul PoV:

The door opened and Maka stood there in a grey tank top and black sweat pants. "Hey guys. Come in." She stepped aside to let us come into the house.

The living room had very light purple walls. There were pictures hanging up some of Maka and a red haired guy, some of just the red head, and some of the red head and friends.

A red couch was against the wall. Across was a medium size tv. By the couch sat a lamp. A window was next to the lamp. On the other side of the couch was a hallway. In the middle of the room sat a glass coffee table.

Books were scattered around the room in a circle. Pages littered the floor and coffee table. "What's this?" I asked gesturing to the scattered books.

"Oh, I was studying, sorry but I didn't really expect you guys until Tsubaki called." Maka explained, moving some book so we can sit on the ground.

"On Saturday? Really?" I asked giving her a skeptical look. I shook my head, _Wow she's a bookworm._

"Yes, I have a test soon. Anyways," She sat down, we followed her example and sat too. "Why are you guys here? What did you need to talk about?"

"Well, I had a grand Idea, being I the Great Blackstar, I always have the best ideas." He started to ramble about how godly he is.

"Anyways," Liz said impatiently. "We have a proposition for you."

"You love to sing." Patty chimed in. "And your amazing!"

"Plus you said you can play the guitar." Kid added.

"Soooo." I said. "We thought you could…"

"Join Soul Protectors!" Liz, Patty and Tsubaki chimed together.

Maka's jaw dropped. Her expression only read shock. Major shock.

Maka PoV:

"You what?!" I said regaining my composer. _They what? Did I hear them right?_ I feel like I'm going to pass out or throw up from the shock. I mean I just meant them, _is this normal?_

"We want you to join our band." Kid said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" I asked still confused why they would want a nerd in their band.

"We already said that." Liz said

"So are you in?" Tsubaki persisted.

"Can I think about it?" I asked not wanting to say no, but afraid to say yes.

"What is there to think about?" Soul asked, annoyance seeping into his voice slightly. _Don't know why he's annoyed, I mean I didn't agree to this. Plus I just met them. They don't know anything about me._ I thought looking at him.

"Umm how this will affect school, and my studying, and my," I paused. _Shit, what would Papa say? Or worse, what would he do?_ "And my Papa might not like it."

"Why does he have anything to do with it? It isn't his life. He doesn't control you." Soul gave me a funny look. If only they knew how much he does. I wanted to yell out everything, right then and there. To just get it out and not keep it bottled up.

Instead I sat there and looked down. "I'm all he has left. My Mama left when I was little and I haven't seen her in a very long time. About when I was five, was the last time I saw her." I wanted to cry. Papa always says it's my fault she left. That I'm the own who drove her away. I used to argue with him about it, but I can't anymore, because I believe it's my fault too.

"Oh… well. I mean your gonna leave soon enough. In like a year. He needs to get used to it." Liz said looking at her nails.

I looked up and stared at her. If only they knew…

"I guess we can let you think about it. I mean it's a lot to just drop on someone. We won't force you, then we wouldn't be good friends." Tsubaki smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks. I just need sometime. It's a lot to process." I said.

"Well don't keep your God waiting forever." Blackstar added.

"Don't worry I won't." I said looking over at him smiling. "Well is that all you guys wanted?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, I guess." Liz stood up too.

"I have to pee!" Patty squealed.

"Oh, it's just right down the hall. First door on the left." I pointed down the hall. Patty ran off. Everyone laughed at the seventeen year old.

"This is a weird question, but can I look around your house? It's very different from ones I've lived in." Kid asked me.

"Umm, sure… go ahead." I said. _Weird._ "You guys can too. Just stay out of Papa's room. There isn't that much to see."

I went and sat on the couch as the others looked around.

"Sooo." Soul sat down next to me. "You and your dad just live here?" He asked looking around the house.

"Yep. Well kinda. He's not here most of the time. I take care of the house." I looked down at my hands, not sure what to say and what to leave out.

"Hmm, where does he go?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Not quite sure. He comes home late and the umm, just goes to bed. I think. I'm in my room when he gets home." I hope he goes to his bed. I so don't want him and whatever slut he has with him (usually Blair) to hook up in the living room or any other, for that matter.

"Hmm, Not much of a family. Where's your mom?" I looked down at my hands again. I could feel the tears start pooling.

"You tell me…. She left when I was five. I used to get a letter or a post card from her but that stopped when I was eight." I felt a tear fall and I quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry." I snuck a look at him. He was looking out the window. I lifted my head all the way.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. She probably didn't want to be in my family and have to take care of me." I shrugged. I was told that all the time. Papa always said that she hated being a mom and I drove her away.

His head whipped and he look me straight in the eyes. "You can't possibly believe that. She probably left for a different reason. You can't be the reason she left, you're too…amazing." He touched my hand and I blushed like crazy. _Does he really believe that?_

"Umm, than-thanks." I cleared my throat. "That really means a lot." I looked away from his deep crimson eyes. His hand still covering mine, he gave mine a squeeze and let go.

"Sure. No problem." He stood up as the others came back in. I wiped my eyes again.

"Nice house you got here. Small but well-kept." Liz complimented.

"Oh thanks, I try my best." I stood up, and looked at the clock. 11:30 it clearly read. _Holy shit! Papa can show up anytime!_ "You guess should probably leave. Umm, it's really late." I pointed to the clock. I could feel my heart pounding.

"Oh geez it is late. Boy does time fly." Tsubaki said yawning. "Well I hope you have a good night." She hugged me then whispered in my ear. "Please join. It would mean the world to me." She released me.

"Umm, you have a good night too. I'll text you tomorrow." I said, "Bye guys."

"Think about joining the band. We could really use you." Kid said putting his hand on the door.

"Yeah I will. I'll umm, have an answer for you by tomorrow." I said. Kid opened the door and walked out. No sign of Papa. _Good._ I mentally sighed in relief.

"You mean you'll have a yes tomorrow." Liz winked at me.

"Yep yep. Giraffes say good night." Patty and Liz followed Kid out.

I rolled my eyes at the two sisters. "YOUR GOD IS LEAVING YOU!" With that Blackstar walked out. I smiled and waved a goodbye.

"Bye, again." Tsubaki ran out after Blackstar.

I laughed. Then turned to Soul. "Look, I know that you want to join, so what is stopping you?" He was looking intensely into my forest green eye.

I sighed. "Too much to explain." I looked at him and shrugged.

"Well you should forget about that shit." I started at him. I was about to shake my head and tell him 'It's not that easy' but he continued. "I mean I know it will be hard. And I bet it has something to do with him," He pointed to a picture of Papa. "But this is your life. Not his." He shrugged. "Just something to think about."

He started to walk away; I was left dumbfounded for a second. "Soul!" I called, and he stopped in the doorway. I ran up and hugged him. "Thank you. So much." I felt him tense. Then he turned so he was facing me.

He hugged me back and I pressed my face to his chest. He smells so good, like I don't know. I can't describe it.

"No problem." His hot breath tickled my ear. "I'll always be here for you." We released each other and he straightened. "See ya."

"Oh another thing." I ran and grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something and ran back handing it to him. "Now you can leave." I smiled, as he took the paper.

He opened it up and smiled. "Thanks, bye." He walked away with the paper that held my phone number.

I shut the door and smiled to myself before plopping on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

**hmm, What do you think her answer will be?**


	7. Almost

**darkblossom829: Maybe, just maybe...**

**Haha done with this chapter. I just know you guys will be mad at me for how I ended it. But, DON'T WORRY! You get the answer of whether or not she will be in the band! :)**

* * *

Soul PoV:

I shoved the paper into my sweater and walk home with the rest of the gang, "Took you long enough." Blackstar said once I caught up with them. Of course they don't wait for anyone.

"Yeah well I got told to wait twice." I shrugged in truth I could still feel my heart pounding.

"Aww that's cute." Liz said on my right. I looked at her.

"What is?" I asked her.

"That Maka stopped you from leaving twice. I saw the hug." Liz had a devlish smile.

"MAKA AND SOUL STILLING IN A TREE…" Patty sang.

"So what do you two talk about while alone?" Liz asked. "Oh wait. Did you ask her out?" She had stopped walking. Everyone else did too.

I turned and looked at her. "No, I did not ask her out. And we don't-"

She interrupted me. "What a shame. She might have joined her boyfriend's band if you just asked." She started walking again.

"Wait a sec. You only want me to go out with her to get her to join the band?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"No, no of course not. I just thought it would help." She shrugged. "I mean you like her right?"

"I like her as a friend. Do you not know what that is?" I realsed her arm.

"Of course I do. It's what _we_ are." She motioned to the whole group as she emphasized we. "But that's not what you two are."

"Yes it is. Liz you are making a big deal out of nothing. She hugged me back there because of what we talked about while we were alone. It's no big deal." I shrugged but deep down I knew I was lying. _It is a big deal that she hugged me and then gave me her phone number right? How would they react to know she gave me her number?_

"Well what did you talk about?" Kid asked me. We stared to walk again.

"Well she told me that her and her dad live in that house but she is home alone all the time." As I retold what Maka had said to me I thought about my own family. Our lives are the same but in different forms. "Her mom left when she was five." I continued, "And she thought it was her fault that her mother left her."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Poor Maka." Patty said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Yeah, poor Maka. So wait why did she hug you?" Liz asked as we reached the house.

"Well, I told her that it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't believe that because there was no possible way someone would leave her willingly." _Well something along those lines._

"Aww, Soul has a heart." Blackstar joked.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." As soon as I was in my room I took out the paper and my phone. I added her into my contacts. _Should I text her my number?_ I asked myself. _No better not, she might be asleep or busy._ I sighed and laid down in bed. I put my phone next to me, not bothering to put it on the desk right next to the bed.

I closed my eye but I couldn't go to sleep. My mind kept me awake thinking about Maka. _Ugh._ I sat up and grabbed my phone.

_Hey, I just wanted to give my number to you. Thanks again ~Soul. _ I typed to my phone. Then pressed send.

I put my phone back down, this time on the desk. I laid back down, and rolled on to my side. It took awhile but I finally fell asleep.

Maka PoV:

A sharp pain on my head woke me up. I yelped in pain and my eyes shot open. Papa stood over me with someone. Before I could get a closer look, I was yanked up by my hair. I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up you ungrateful child. What the hell do you think you are doing sleeping on the couch? Get your ass to your room now." Papa spat his words at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He released my hair but grabbed my arm.

This it I didn't cry out in pain as I felt my arm bruise. With his other hand he opened the door to my room and then pushed me in. "You better fucking stay in here for the rest of the night. If you come out then I will make you regret it. You got that?" I didn't answer him.

He slapped the door and most likely went back to his whore. _Ugh! I hate my life!_ I sighed and sat down on my bed.

I wiped away some tears with my arm and laid down. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a text.

The number wasn't familiar so I was about to delete it with out looking then remembered earlier. I had given my number to Soul. But he wouldn't text this late, _would he?_

I looked at the text and sure enough it was from him.

I smiled as I read it. _Hey, I just wanted to give my number to you. Thanks again ~Soul._ It wasn't much but it was enough to make me smile.

I saved his contacts and fell back asleep, clutching my phone in my right hand.

**~next day~**

Morning came too soon. I still hadn't made up my mind on whether or not to join the band. I sighed not sure what to do. I thought about Soul telling me to _forget about that shit_ meaning everything holding me back and Tsubaki telling me that _it would mean the world if I joined._ I sighed again. _What would Papa do if he knew what I was planning to do? Would I be dead if I joined?_

I got up from my bed. I put on a white long sleeve shirt to hide the bruise and a plaid mini skirt.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to both Tsubaki and Soul asking them to get the gang to meet me in a coffee shop close to my house. Tsubaki was the first to reply back _Okay, We'll see you in a bit._

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. The bruise on my cheek was almost gone but still noticeable so I put on makeup.

After I was done, my phone vibrated again, this time it was from Soul. _Can't wait. See ya then. P.S. you better be saying you'll join._ I laughed and replied a '_We'll see.'_

With that I left the house, not bothering to leave a note.

I walked into the coffee shop and order a tea. I got it and said thank you to the worker. I sat at a booth in the back and waited for the biggest moment of my life.

After about five minutes of waiting The gang walks in. They are all wearing their usual outfits.

"Hey guys. Over here." I smiled and waved at them. They all walked over and piled into the booth. Tsubaki, Blackstar and Soul sitting on the side with me in that order. Liz, Patty and kid filling the other, in that order.

Soul PoV:

"So? What will it be?" Liz asked getting straight to the point. She had her arms crossed on the table. She was staring intensely at Maka, who was sipping her drink.

"Wow not even a 'hey how ya doin' first huh?" Maka joked taking another drink.

"Well I've been dying to know. But fine. Hey Maka. How ya doin'" Liz said with a little sarcasm.

"I'm doing pretty well." Maka replied calmly. I smiled to myself at how casual she is. Everyone else in the coffee shop was gaping at us, but she still acts like we are normal human beings.

"That's great. Now… What will it be?" Liz asked getting impatient.

"Okay, okay. Have I your way. I say…" Maka said slowly. "Yes. Yeah I will join. What do I have to lose?" I smiled. _YES!_ I thought to myself. _She said yes!_

"Cool." I said jumping into the conversation. Tsubaki hugged Maka. "Now your one of us."

She laughed and hugged Tsubaki back. "Yep I guess so." I thought I heard her sigh. _Probably just hearing things._

"I'm getting something to drink. Come on guys." Kid said getting up.

I stood up to let Blackstar and Tsubaki out. "Your God is thirst." Blackstar stated as he walked away.

I scooted in next to Maka. "So what made you join?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm putting a side the shit." She smiled at me. "Just like you said to." I laughed. She did what I told her too. _What kind of stuff does she have to put a side?_ I asked myself.

"Finally someone with the brains to listen to me." I joked with her. "Well I'm glad you joined. It'll be cool to hang out with you." I looked away from her, my voice turning serious.

"Yeah. That will be cool." Maka said. I smiled at her use of the word cool. "Hey Soul?" She asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah? What is it?" I looked into her forest eyes.

"Well, umm, what you said yesterday…. Did you mean it?" I looked at her confused. Her eyes were soft and held a bit of nervousness in them

"Mean what?" I asked playing with a strand of her pigtail.

"About me being umm, a-amazing?" She looked down, a light pink brushing her cheeks. My hand fell down.

I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. Her green eyes still avoiding my crimson ones. "Of course I did." My voice held seriousness in it but also was soft. Her eyes finally met mine and I smiled. "You are so amazing; the coolest girl I've ever met. And I've met a lot." Her face turned a deeper shade of red and I smirked.

I moved my hand to her cheek and lend in. "No one compares to you." I whispered my lips so close to hers. I felt her hand go up to my arm as she lend into kiss me too.

"Soul! Your god has brought you a drink!" Blackstar yelled. I straightened and felt my face heat up. _FUCKING BLACKSTAR! Why does he have to ruin the moment?_

* * *

**ilovegeroro: Aww how'd you know? haha**

**How long will it take for the band to find out about her being abused? What do you think?**


	8. Standing Up kind of

**Sorry guys! I know I'm horrible for not updating... anyways Thanks Tairulz and everyone else for the ideas! I have the perfect way to have the group find out, and I wouldn't without your help. Well here it is!**

* * *

Maka PoV:

I walked back home thinking about what had happened today.

First, I had said yes to join the band. For once in my life I am able to follow my dreams now. I smiled thinking about it. Liz had pushed me to say yes. I'm so glad about that, but it wasn't her who made me say yes…

Second, I had made six new friends. I'm not sure who was first. Officially it was Tsubaki but unofficially Soul. _Uh Soul_. Thinking about he make me smile like an idiot. _What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way?_

I shook my head to try to get rid of the thoughts but the only thing I wanted to think about was the umm, well almost kiss.

I put my hand on my chest. My heart was still racing underneath my hand. _STOP IT MAKA!_ I let my hand drop down to my side and continue home.

Blackstar ruined it, but I'm kind of scared to know what would have happened if I had let him kiss me. _Is he like Papa? Are all men like that? Men are worthless and will only end up hurting me. Just like Papa….right?_

My head is all jumbled up now and I don't know what to believe. It's all because of Soul.

I sighed as I opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Papa was fuming. I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. His face was red with anger. Almost as red as his hair. "You left without say goodbye or leaving a note or anything!" He screeched. I subconscious to a step back.

"Umm, sorry. Forgot to." I said in a small voice, though I was standing straight up.

"YOU FORGOT TO!" Papa boomed. When he yelled I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. Though It was faint, it sent chills running down my spin.

"Yes. I did." I said in a stronger voice. _I can't take this anymore. He doesn't get to control my life. But… what can I do?_

He charged over to the door, where I was standing. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" He pulled on my hair. I winced but didn't make a sound. I didn't budge from where I was standing. _I have to do something._

"I said I forgot. You can't blame me for not telling you anything when you are drunk with a woman in your bed. That is sick. You are disgusting." He pulled on my hair harder and left me up off the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He shook me, and then threw me down. My arm hit the door handle on the way down.

"I will. You do not own me." I stood back up looking him straight in the eyes. Inside I was dying to run away and hid, but on the outside I took on a strong front. I know what I am going to get for this. I will probably bleed for days but whatever. I need to do something.

"Oh, that's funny." Papa laughed at me. "You don't think I own you? I could kill you right now. I could do anything I want to you and you, not no one can do a thing about it. You wanna know why?" He put his face so close to mine. Before he even opened his mouth I could _taste_ the alcohol on his breath. I held my breath.

I didn't answer him so he slapped me, and then continued. "You are mine. No one gives a damn about you. You are pathetic. A loser. A weakling." He straightened back up. "No one can ever love someone who their mother didn't even love." He grabbed my hurt arm and started to drag me to the couch.

"Sit your ass down." He pushed me down. I stayed there, the pain of my arm made me. I was afraid. _What is he going to do? What the hell does he want with me?_ I started at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat at him.

"What do I want?" He looked at me with a crazy look. "Well that's an easy one. I want you gone." I stared in shock at the man who is my only family. "But not right now." I felt some strange relief and pure terror in that.

He laughed again and grabbed my arm. I cried out as his nails dug into my skin. He dragged me into my room. He took a fist of my hair and left me up. I scream and thrashed around trying anything to get lose.

He laughed harder as I cried in pain. Then he slammed me down on the ground. My ankle stung at the impact. Tears rolled down my face as he grabbed me up again. My head was spinning. "Do you still think I don't own you?" He brought my face close to his. "Hmm? Stupid worthless child?"

"Your wrong." I spat, blood running down from my mouth. Somehow I managed to still fight back. Though it was weak and pointless.

"Ha." Papa grabbed my chin. "No you are wrong." He threw me down with all his might. Then the world went black.

I heard laughter but soon that faded too. _Please, let this be the end…_

Soul PoV:

_Goddamn fucking asshole Blackstar._ I passed my room, kicking my bed as I went by. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ I laid down on my bed.

I was so close to kissing her. So _fucking_ close! "Sometimes I really hate you Blackstar!" I shouted. I just heard a bang on the wall in answer.

I flipped over on my stomach. _I could always text her…_ I smiled, then shook my head. _This isn't cool._ I sighed.

"SOOUUL!" I heard Liz shout from the living room. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!"

I pushed myself up off the bed. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. "Hold your fucking horses!"

I walked out into the living room. Everyone was stationed in front of the TV. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki on the couch facing it. In front of the couch, on the floor, sat Blackstar and Kid. "What'd ya want?" I said in the doorway.

"Come on! Don't you remember doing the interview?" Liz said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh right." I walked swiftly into the room and sat myself on the arm of the couch. "Sorry had some other things on my mind."

"You mean someone." Liz nudged me.

"MAKA~" Patty sang loudly, next to her.

"Shut up guys. It's on." I pointed to the TV. Everyone turned his or her attention back to the screen. _Thank god._

On the screen sat a reporter. She had short pink her and green eyes. But not like Maka's, the reporter eyes were lighter. She wear a green skirt and a yellowish white top.

Across from her sat the band. I was wearing my yellow and black sweatshirt and red pants. Tsubaki was in a tight light yellow skirt. Blackstar was in a nija's outfit. Liz and Patty were in the same outfit, a red top, white tie, a hat, and boots. The only difference is patty wore puffy shorts and Liz wore skinny jeans.

"Hello, Soul Protectors." Reporter said. We all said hello back. "I'm Kim. This is Jacqueline." She pointed to the camera lady.

We all said hello again. "Anyways, lets get the questions started. Soooo, there have been rumors of a love brewing in the band." She winked. "Between Soul and Liz."

We all laughed around the room as we saw the expressions we held.

"No, no." Liz stated waving her arms. "There are no relationships in the band."

"Haha, just kidding. But anyway, your new CD is going to be realeased soon. How do you feel?" Kim asked us.

"Well we are very happy to see the reactions of the fans for the CD. We are happy to have another CD going out on the market." Kid answered her matter-of-factly.

"Lets see, it's called Goin' Insane right?" She asked, we all nodded in answer.

I started to tune out the reporter. _I wonder if Maka is watching this right now…_ My mind wondered off.

Before I knew it the interview was over and everyone was staring at me. "Huh, what?"

"Ugh! Don't tell me you were off in who knows where that whole time!" Kid yelled at me.

"Ummm, not the whole time." I shrugged.

"Just most of it." Patty stated simply.

"Well I had asked where we wanted to go for something sweet…." Liz said.

I looked at my watch. It's about nine; we spent most of the day with Maka. Then we came home and I went straight to my room.

"Hmmm, I don't know." I shrugged again.

"Ugh. You are so useless sometimes. You know that?" Liz cried and turned her back to me.

"Hey now guys. Why don't we just go walk in the town until we come to a place we want to get something at?" Tsubaki suggested trying to cool the tension in the room.

"Sure, that sounds great to me." Blackstar agreed.

"Cool. That works." I said getting up off the arm.

I stretched and went and grabbed my leather jacket.

"Why do you always wear that now?" Liz asked me.

"I dunno. I like it. I bought it to wear it." I shrugged. "Why does it matter what I wear?"

"Because, you have no fashion taste." She walked away from me and out the door. I sighed. _Okay then_.

We walked for a while then found a small little joint that had a few flavors of ice cream.

"How about here?" I asked the group stopping in front of the doors. "It's small so we won't get swarmed with fans."

"Yeah that will work." Tsubaki smiled.

"YAY ICE CREAM!" Patty shrieked and ran in. Everyone else laughed.

"DON'T GO BEFORE THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!" With that Blackstar ran in too.

"Don't break anything, Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried, I held the door for her and everyone else.

Blackstar already had a heaping bowl of ice cream. One scoop of every kind, and there were about maybe 20 kinds.

"Blackstar don't eat so fast!" Tsubaki cried trying to get the animal to slow down. "You might get a brain freeze."

"This ice cream don't dare freeze the mighty Blackstar!" Blackstar lifted his head and then put it back down. He started eating like an animal again.

I laughed at the idiot and sat down across from him.

**Sorry guys! Here you go**

Everyone eat his or her individual ice cream, and talked about random things.

After we were all done we left and went back home. I walked straight to my room mumbling a good night to everyone.

In my room, I took out my phone and texted Maka. _Hey, what's up?_

I hesitated for a second. Then I pressed send.

I laid down waiting for an answer. After about thirty minutes of no response I was a little worried. _Calm down, she's probably busy. Studying or something._ I told myself but still couldn't help but feel anxious.

I texted her again. _Sorry if I'm bugging you. Please text back; just say something so I know your okay._ I stopped read it over and over again. Then sighed. I deleted the last part, and then retyped it.

I pressed send. _There._ I thought to myself. _There won't be any need to worry. She'll text back._ I laid back down and before I knew it fell asleep.


	9. Breakfast at Leo's

**Here's another chapter. Hope it makes up for nor updating for a while.**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

I woke up to an annoying buzzing noise. I pushed myself up. My arm hurt really bad and my bed felt really hard. _Wait… _I opened my eye and saw I was on the floor. _Why am I on the floor?_ Then I remember what had happened.

I sat up falling back down with dizziness. Again I sat up but slower. I looked around my room for the buzzing. _Alarm clock._ I got up, feeling sore all over, and turned it off.

I went to the bathroom and looked in horror at myself. Blood dripped down my arm and from my face. My hair was matted and held traces of blood too. I turned my arm wincing in pain. There were two new bruises shaped in a hand. Nail marks were around the same spot too.

I stripped off my cloths and stepped in the shower. I watched the blood wash off in the clear water turning it red. I quickly washed and got out.

Drying off I went back to my room and pulled on some jeans and long sleeve pink shirt.

I left for school, grabbing my bag and phone. As I walked out I shoved my phone into the front pouch of my backpack, not bothering to check it.

Soul PoV:

I woke up shocked I had been asleep. I checked my phone to see if Maka had texted back since I don't know when I fell asleep.

'No New Messages' it stated. I started at the phone, eyes going wide. _Maybe she lost it…_

I got up quickly and got dressed into a white shirt and black basketball shorts.

I checked the time. _Not even six._ I grabbed a note pad and scribbled that I was already gone. Then I grabbed my phone and left my room.

I threw the note pad on the table and walked out of the house.

_Maka, if you aren't answering for some sick game…_ I thought to myself whipping out my phone.

_Hey dude? Why are you answering me? If you don't answer soon I will come find you._ I typed into the phone in a lightening fast speed.

I pressed send and waited for an answer already walking slowly towards her house.

Maka PoV:

My bag vibrated while I was sitting on a bench at the park. It wasn't even six so the school isn't even open yet.

I sighed and dug out my phone. I looked shocked at the phone. _Three new messages!_ I opened them up and saw they were all from Soul. Two from last night and one from right now. I read them over then smiled to myself.

_So sorry! I passed out. I didn't even make it to my bed. _I typed a reply and sent it. I felt somewhat guilt for not telling the whole truth to Soul.

_It's not like I lied…_ I thought to myself. I wondered what he was doing up this early. _How long did he wait for me to reply last night?_ I questioned in my head.

My phone vibrated again in my lap. I jumped a little, deep in thought. '_Oh, okay. I was just worried. You usually reply right away. Don't want something happening to our new band member. ;)'_ it read.

I smiled. _I hate texting. Just call me._ I replied, mainly because I wanted to hear his voice. I was still shaken up from last night and need comforting.

A few seconds later, my phone rang. I answered it right away. "Hey." I answered.

"_Hey back. What's up?" _Soul's voice was clear through the phone.

"Nothing, just waiting for school to start." I could hear him chuckle.

"_Don't tell me you are already at school. What time does your school start?"_ He laughed.

"No, no. I'm at the park in my neighborhood. It doesn't start till eight, like most schools." I said laughing quietly at myself. I almost forgot how terrible I feel when I talk to Soul.

"_Oh that's cool. So then why are you up so early?"_ Soul asked.

"Umm, I don't really want to be home. Besides I could ask you the same question." I said with a smirk. I laughed quietly at myself and how much the gang had already rubbed off on me.

"_Hmm, I'm not sure why I'm up, to be honest." _I could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck. "_Hang on. I'm gonna meet you there. It's the place we first met right?"_ I smiled remember that night.

"Yeah it is. I'm by the swings." I said into the phone.

"_Cool." _ I laughed. "_What? Oh nevermind. Be there in a few."_ I laughed harder.

"Okay, see ya." I hung up the phone and started swinging. My mood already picked up from earlier today.

Soul PoV:

I hung up my phone and started to run to the park. I had memorized the way, because I had walked it about three times now. I was already close to it since I had started to walk to Maka's.

When I got to the small park I saw Maka swinging. "Hey." I waved at her. She jumped off and ran up to me.

"Hey back." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You wanna grab do breakfast or something?" I asked her. She nodded, so I grabbed her hand and started to lead her away from the park. "Good I know this really great place to eat at."

"Cool." She stopped lagging behind I walked right next to me. I felt her hand tighten around mine, increasing my heartbeat.

"Yep."

"So what school do you go to?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm, I got to North." She said looking away from me and out on to the street.

"That's Cool. I go to D.W.M.A. It's pretty cool there." I shrugged. She just nodded. "Do you not like your school?" I asked looking at her.

"No. I love my school. It's amazing." She had taken her hand out of mine.

"Oh. Well what's with that look?" I asked staring at her face.

She turned and looked at me. "What face?" She tilted her head.

I smiled. "A sad one." I stopped in front of Leo's Diner.

"What's this place?" She asked looking at the old building. I opened the door for her.

"Leo's Diner." Inside the walls were blue and white. It was pretty narrow and you could see the kitchen from the bar. They cook the food in front of you.

There were two booths on each side with one path. The booths were red with black tables.

"They are open only till three." She gave me a weird look as we sat down. "They only sever breakfast and lunch here." I explained and she nodded.

"That's awesome. So how do you know about this place." She looked over the menu.

"Oh umm." I looked down at my menu. "My parent's…" I cleared my throat. "They used to take me here." I hid my face behind the menu.

"Oh." She dropped the matter. _Thank Death. I don't want to bring up _them. _Not now anyway._

The waiter came and took our order, I had chocolate chip pancakes and Maka had Blue berry.

For the rest of the meal we got to know more about each other. I figured out that her favorite color had recently switched to red, and her favorite song is one of our new ones; I Will Not Bow.

I told her about the school, and my favorite color being green. I also let it slip that I have a brother but she didn't catch it. Or if she did she didn't ask about it.

As a place the money on the table and we left. I walked her to her school and we said our goodbyes.

As I started to walk away I turned back to her. "Oh by the way, band rehearsal after school today. Don't be late." I jotted down the address of the place and handed it to her.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled. "Thanks."

"We are going to go over when the concerts are and when rehearsal are and everything else." I shrugged. "Oh and you get to me our manger. And his family."

I started to turn away. When she called my name. I turned back around. "Do they know I joined? Are they nice?" She asked.

I laughed. "They are great. Just don't get on Stein's bad side. His wife Marie and their son Crona are really sweet. Though Crona can be weird. Don't worry they know about you." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Thanks again." She smiled and started heading into her school. I turned and went on my way too.

Maka PoV:

I smiled as I walked away from Soul. _Today can be that bad._ I thought to myself. _No day can be truly terrible with such a wonderful start._

I hurried inside and walked down the hall to my classroom. Classroom 105. I sat down at my desk it was about midway on the floor. I sat by the wall next to a window.

I set my bag down and put the paper into the front pouch. Then I took out a book.

The classroom filled in about thirty minutes. The bell rang and I put my book away.

"Alright class lets get started." Miss Marie hushed the class. _Hmm, wouldn't it be funny if she was the one Soul was talking about; the wife. I mean she is very nice. But that's most likely not going to happen._

I sat up and started taking notes.


	10. Late

**It's here! Don't worry guys it's gonna be pretty long. I will let you know when it's ending(Not any time soon) It's just some days I can't write because I need to study for a test. But like 9 more days of school then I can write when ever! YAY!**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

The day went by as in normal did. We took notes and did some problems.

"Okay class before I let you go, let me hand back the tests." Miss Marie said holding them up. She call everyone up to get their tests.

"And finally Maka Albarn." I got quickly and went down to grab it. A kid tried to trip me but I regained my balance and made it to the front.

Miss Marie handed the test to me. "Good job Maka." She said to me then turned to the rest of the class. "You guys should try harder to get a perfect score like Maka." I mentally died.

I ran back to my seat trying to keep my head down. "Hey Maka!" I looked up to see one of the popular guys, and Kay's lackey. "How do you get such high scores huh? Do you cheat?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't each. I study. You should try it sometime." The bell rang and I stood up. I gathered up my stuff while everyone walked out the door.

I thought I was the last one, but when I looked up I wasn't. Kayla, Jack, and Mike were all still in the room. There was another blocking the door.

I stared at them until Kayla spoke up. "The way you talked to me Friday isn't working. You need to be taught a lesson." I didn't flinch at her words. They don't bother me. Papa will always be worst than them.

Jack cleared his throat. "Say sorry and it will be lessened. If you don't-" He cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry? For what?" I tilted my head to the side. "I have nothing to be sorry about." I shrugged and started walking down. I felt my stomach clench as I hit the ground level.

"Excuse me?" Kayla pushed past Jack and slapped me across the face. "Don't you dare act innocence!" She pushed me down, I tired to catch myself but hit my left arm, the bad one, and feel instantly.

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought it would be." Jack laughed. I stood up.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" I asked and crossed my arms. I hid my pain and glared at them.

"Hmm, no." Kayla laughed. "First.." She clapped her hands and turned her back to me. "Mike, Jack, Why do you take a hit? Then we can leave." She walked out the door.

Jack laughed and walked towards me. I ready myself for it to come but it never did.

"Jack don't." Mike grabbed Jack's arm before he could hit me. I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What the fuck Mike!?" Jack pushed Mike off of him. "You like her or something?"

"No, no that's not it." Mike's kind eyes disappeared behind evil ones. "You always get to go first. Why not let me for a change?" My eyes widened.

"Oh, be my guest." Jack motioned towards me with both arms, stepping back. Mike step forward, as I picked up some books that had fallen.

Mike took another step and I bolted. As I reached the door someone gave my back a hard push. I fell and skinned my knees. "You're such and idiot. You really thought you could run?" Jack asked as I got up to face them.

I didn't answer but he left anyway. Mike kicked my leg as he walked out the door. "Next time then…" He gave me an evil smile.

I gathered up the books that had fallen once more and made my way out of the school. _I just want to get home and rest. My body aches._

Soul's PoV:

_Where the hell is she?_ I looked at the clock. It's already four and Maka isn't here yet. _Maybe she got lost…_

"Dude, did you tell her?" Blackstar came up to me.

We had all raced out of school and got to the studio to rehearse. Our school gets out at three. I believe Maka said hers does too.

"Yeah I did. And I gave her a paper with the address on it. It's not far from her school." I shrugged.

"I'm worried." Tsubaki sat in the chair met for the drummer. "Maybe we should check on her?"

"This is so terrible! I've never waited this long for anything in my life!" Liz shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm calling her." I left the room taking out my phone.

I found Maka's contacts and called her.

After about five rings someone answered. "_Hello?"_ Maka's voice sounded a bit shaken.

"Maka! Where the hell are you?" I almost yelled into the phone. I managed to gain my cool again. "You were supposed to be here about 45 minutes ago. Did you get lost or something?"

There was a pause. "_No, sorry. I'm just now leaving the school_." Maka sounded distant. "I'll get there in like two minutes."

"Okay. Well hurry. We have a show soon." I said leaning against the wall on the right side of the door.

"_Wait what?" _I could tell she had started to run.

"Yeah we have one tonight. I would have liked you to be in it. But maybe we should wait…" I said scratching the back of my head.

"_No, no. I can do it. I just might not be able to play the new songs._" She stopped running. "_I know all the other ones, on guitar and vocals._" I heard the front door open through the phone. "_By the way…_" The other that led from the lobby to the back hall way where I'm standing opened. "I'm here."

Maka and I hung up the phone. "Well we might play one or two new ones. We haven't decided."

I looked Maka up and down. She seemed like she was hurt, but I couldn't tell where. "Hey you okay?" I asked standing up straight and walking over to her.

I messed with a piece of her hair. When I did she winced. "Yeah." I gave her a look. "My hair hurts from being up really tight. That's why I have it down." She told me. Something in me didn't believe her. _It's like she's covering from something or better yet someone._

"If you say so." I gave her a skeptical look. "Come the others are waiting." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room.

Maka's PoV:

I felt so bad for lying to him. I don't think he believes me. _Please just believe…please._ I mentally begged him as we walked into the room.

It was huge. There were mirrors on one wall. In the room facing the mirrors were the instruments. There's two piano (one electric, one grand piano), two guitars, a bass, a drum set and seven microphones.

After looking at the instruments, I looked at the people in the room. Everyone was in there usually getup. Everyone –expected Tsubaki- also looked angry. "I'm so sorry." I blurted out.

"I was so worried about you. I'm glad to see that you're alright." Tsubaki smiled and came up to hug me. She placed her arms around me and pain engulfed me.

I wanted to cry out, but I simply hugged her back. "I'm sorry I made you worry. And I'm sorry I'm late."

We let go of each other and walked across the room to the others.

"Well because you're late you don't get to meet Stein." Liz said with her arms crossed.

"His not going to be at the concert either." Patty said. Patty didn't seem made. She was too innocent to be mad.

"Well in any case let's get practicing." Kid said clapping his hands. "We should focus on the songs for tonight."

"Okay." Liz shrugged.

"Right." Patty threw a fist in the air.

"Cool, what ones do you want to do?" Soul asked.

"Hmmm." Everyone said in unison.

"Let's do seven songs. So we each get to pick one?" Patty suggested.

"No, no not seven!" Kid cried. "Make it eight! Please eight!"

"But who gets to pick a second song?" Tsubaki asked.

"We could do a cover!" Liz suggested.

"Cool. What do you have in mind?" Soul asked.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure." Liz rubbed her chin. "Ohhhh I know! Let's let Maka decide!" Everyone turned and looked at me. "She has been really quiet over there."

"Umm, me?" I asked feeling nervous about what to pick. Liz nodded.

"What song do you want us to do the cover for." Blackstar asked. "And it better be a good one. Your god is not playing any dumb songs tonight."

"Here. We've done this. Just pick one of those." Tsubaki handed me a list of song titles.

"Umm, I really like this one." I pointed to Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch.

"Sweet!" Liz cried. "I love that song!"

"Oh we can make it a duet! Between Souly and Maka!" Patty cried.

"Cool, now what songs does everyone want to do?" Soul asked.

We all choose the songs and began to practice. First we practiced Remember everything, then Liz's choice, followed by Kid's, Tsubaki's, Blackstar's.

We played Soul's choice next. I started playing the guitar.

(Soul: _Italics_, Maka: **Bold**, Liz/Patty: Underlined)

_Fall_

Blackstar added his drums after Soul screamed. Everyone sounded amazing. I started singing the song.

**Now the dark begins to rise**

**Save your breath**, _it's far from over_

**Leave the lost and dead behind**

**Now's your chance to run for cover**

Soul took the mic in his hands.

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

I took my line and looked over at Soul. He looked at me and smiled.

**Light the fuse and burn it up**

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

We all sang together.

**_All is lost again_**

**_But I'm not giving in_**

The others stopped singing as my part of chorus came. I smiled and sang it.

**I will not bow**

**I will not break**

**I will shut the world away**

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_Fall_

I focused on the guitar again.

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

I tilted my head to side as I sang my next lines.

**Show me where forever dies**

**Take the fall and run to Heaven**

**_All is lost again_**

**_But I'm not giving in_**

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

**I will take your breath away**

**And I'll survive**, paranoid

_I have lost the will to change_

**And I am not proud**, _cold-blooded fake_

**_I will shut the world away_**

I looked down at my guitar as I did my solo. I closed my eye in concentration, but laughed to myself as Soul screamed his next line.

_Open your eyes!_

I opened them when I started to sing again.

**_I will not bow_**

**_I will not break_**

**_I will shut the world away_**

**_I will not fall_**

**_I will not fade_**

**_I will take your breath away_**

_And I'll survive_; paranoid

**I have lost the will to change**

_And I am not proud_, **cold-blooded fake**

**_I will shut the world away_**

_Fall!_

I finished the song. I was starting to sweat from all the playing and practicing.

"Okay that was the best one yet!" Patty cheered.

"Yeah that was amazing. Soul's and Maka's voices are so good together. It's crazy. I'm so glad we found you!" Liz gave me a sweaty hug. Being surrounded by friends I almost forgot my pain. Almost.

"Okay one last song to practice!" Kid said.

"Yep!" Tsubaki agreed. "Maka what song?"

"One of the new ones. Maybe." I smiled.

"Awesome!" Kid took my guitar and put it down. I grabbed the mic ready to sing with Soul.

* * *

**Song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**


	11. Getting Ready

**Here's More! DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever and PhoenixOtaku wait for it... haha**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

After we got done practicing, Maka went home to eat and do homework. I almost begged her to eat with us but she said she must get home. So it's just the rest of us going out to eat. _Oh well, I guess._ I sighed and Tsubaki looked at me. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I let out my breath. "I just kinda wish that Maka came, Ya know..." She nodded in agreement.

"I often find myself wondering why she is always rushing home." Tsubaki looked at her menu. "Or today, Why she didn't leave school till almost four." Now Tsubaki sighed. "I wonder what she hides..."

"Huh?" I set down my menu. I looked at her.

"Well, everyone hides something you know. And Maka seems to be the type to hid a lot." She didn't mean it to be mean. It's just Tsubaki being Tsubaki; observant and concerned.

"Yeah." I looked back at my menu. "I guess she is." _What could she possible be hiding?_

"What can I get you guys?" The waiter came up.

Everyone else order while I still looked. "And for you sir?" He asked me.

"Umm, I'll just take a stake. And for my side a umm, ah a baked potato." I said and closed the menu.

"Sooooo," Liz was the first to break the silence that happened after the waiter left. "What are we wearing tonight?"

She placed her elbows on the table and sat her head on her hands. "Hmm lets go blue!" Blackstar said thoughtfully.

"And black!" Kid stated.

"And white!" Patty giggled.

"Okay, blue black and white. That's perfect!" Liz agreed. She smiled. "Well hmmm, I'll wear a blue tank, a white jacket and knee-high socks, and a black skirt and shoes. Blackstar, you wear a blue jacket, white pants, a black shirt, and blue shoes. Soul, you wear a white jacket, a black shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. Kid, you wear umm, a white jacket, a blue shirt, umm, white no wait, black pants and black shoes." She took a breath and then looked at Tsubaki. "You wear a black tank and knee-highs, white skirt, bluejacket and shoes. Maka will wear a plaid blue skirt, a black tank with a white jacket, white shoes and blue knee-highs."

"Whaa bout me?" Patty asked kicking her feet like a little kid. I know because she was kicking me.

"You will wear a blue tank, black and white skirt, a white jacket, blue shoes and black knee-highs." Liz told the seventeen year old.

"Okay cool." I said as the food came. We all at talking about random stuff.

A little after we were all done, I checked the time. "Uh guys, we gotta go." I said.

Everyone looked at me. "What time is it?" Kid asked.

"It's about seven." I said looking at my phone again. "The show starts at eight and we have to meet up with Maka still."

Everyone got up and left. I put some cash on the table.

Maka's PoV:

I paced back and forth in the practice room. We were supposed to meet at 6:45. _Where are they?_ I took out my phone and hit speed dial number two. "_Hey sorry. We are almost there." _Soul answered.

"Okay. Good because I was starting worry." I answered. I'm not sure why I have him on my speed dial, but it comes in handy.

"S_orry"_ He said again. _"Liz has our outfits picked out already."_ He said after a pause.

I stopped in my tracks. _What are they going to put me in? Will it show my bruises?_ "Wh-what are they." I asked trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"_Don't worry. You'll see."_ He laughed into the phone.

I heard the door open, then Liz entered. I hung up the phone. "There you guys are!" I walked up to them.

"Yeah. Here we are." Liz said.

"We have to go right now though." Kid said and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

"Oh okay." I got my hand free and went to walk by Tsubaki.

"Hey!"Tsubaki greeted me.

"Hey. So where do we go now?" I asked smiling at her.

"Well we have to go to Death Stadium where we are performing and get dressed." She smiled and glanced over at Blackstar.

I smiled to myself. _She likes him...I wonder how long she has._ "Hey Tsubaki?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She looked back at me. "What is it Maka?"

"How long have you liked Blackstar?" I made sure no one around could hear us talking.

"What!" Tsubaki cried. Blackstar looked over at her. She waved him off. "What do you mean?" She asked in a quieted voice. I gave her a look and she dropped her head. "Is it really that obvious?"

I shook my head at her. "Well kinda. You're eyes always find their way to him. And you get this look in your eyes..." I trailed off. She sighed. "But most wouldn't notice that. I guess you're not the only observant one."

She smiled at something she was thinking. "You know..." I looked at her. "Your right I am observant and from my observations I have come to a conclusion." She smiled wider.

"Which is?" I asked her as we came to the back entrance of the stadium.

"Hey Maka, Tsubaki! Hurry up!" Kid called.

"Coming!" Tsubaki ran away.

"Hey wait for me!" I called after her. I ran inside and followed the group to the dressing rooms.

There was only one door down the hallway we went into. They opened the door. There were four mirrors and make up set out.

About five couches were littered around the room but all facing a huge TV screen.

Two different paths led to the dressing area in the back, I assume.

"Okay no time to mess around, boys go get changed!" Liz pointed to the hallway across the room. "You all know what you are wearing."

The boys did as she told and walked away to get dressed.

"Now lets get dressed as well." She said. "We will do makeup and hair after."

I followed Liz down the front hall and into the changing rooms.

"What are we wearing?" I asked as we gathered around a rack with some different outfits. Liz was passing a black and white skirt to Patty.

She took a skirt and tank off the rack and handed it to me. "This. Go change."

I grabbed them and hurried behind one of the curtains. I changed into them, but didn't come out. My bruises were showing.

"Here Maka!" A jacket was flung over the top. "I found it."

"Thanks!" I sighed in relief. I slid it on my arms wincing as I hit my bruise.

I gathered up my clothes and walked out. Everyone else was wearing their outfits and pulling on knee-highs socks. Tsubaki gasped when she saw me.

"Maka! What happened to your legs?" I looked down. _Shit! I forgot._

"Oh, umm. I uh." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"When did this happen?" Liz asked me. "You didn't have this the last time we saw you." She got up and looked at my legs.

"Well umm." I started.

"What did you fall?" Liz asked. "Wait no, this marks don't suggest falling..."

"Did it happen at school?" Patty asked tilting her head.

"Huh? Oh my gosh. Patty's right. This must have." Tsubaki came to the right conclusion.

"I umm," I sighed. "Well, at school..." I trailed off and looked away from them.

"Maka are you bullied?" Tsubaki came to stand in front of me as Liz stood up.

I sighed again. "Yes." I looked at them. _Are they going to kick me out now? Or laugh at me and tell me I deserve But wait aren't they too nice? I don't know._

Tsubaki unexpectedly hugged me. "Oh, Maka you should have told us!" It sounded like she was holding back tears. "You can trust us you know."

"Yeah. You shouldn't keep that to yourself." Liz said. "You need to get help."

"Or switch schools... We can beat em up for ya!" Patty jumped up excitedly.

"Well right now we need to keep getting ready." I said as Tsubaki let go of me. _Should I tell them about Papa? No, lets wait. I still don't know how they will react. Can I truly trust them?_

"Right yeah." Liz said. "Here you are." She handed me a pair of blue knee-highs.

"Thanks." I sat down and put them on. Then white converse.

Soul's PoV:

We got ready in the back room. "Hey Soul!" Blackstar called me.

"What do you want?" I pulled on my shirt.

"Well, how hot do you think the girls will look in their outfits?" He asked me as he hung his jacket over his shoulders.

"Hmm, well don't you mean Tsubaki?" I teased him about his year long crush.

"What pshhh, no." He walked away from me and grabbed his high tops. "Why would I mean Tsubaki?"

"Because you are in love with her." Kid said simply. "Don't even try to deny it. We all know."

"Wait all?" Blackstar jumped up.

"Well not Tsubaki. That is the most oblivious observant girl out there." I said pulling on my shoes.

Blackstar sighed in relief. I laughed and pulled on my jacket.

"Well I'm gonna watch some TV." I walked out of the back room and into the main one.

I sat down on one of the many couches and turned on the TV. I flipped threw some channels and settled for Wipeout.

I heard the girl's voices coming closer. "Oh wow that was fast." Liz said as she made her way to the makeup tables.

"Eh, It's pretty easy to get dressed." I said and looked at Maka.

She looked stunning. For the first time I noticed that we matched.

"Hey look." Maka sat next to me. "We match." I smiled back.

"I guess we do." I laughed. "What's with this Liz?" I went back through what she said everyone was wearing and realized Liz made her and Kid match along with Tsubaki and Blackstar. "Everyone is matching in couples. Well expect for Patty."

"What ever do you mean?" She said innocently. "Maka get over here we need to do hair and makeup."

"Why?" Maka asked. "I don't like doing my hair besides in pigtails and I don't like wearing makeup." She argued.

"Well we need to do your hair because right now it is just boring. And we are all wearing at least eye shadow." Liz came over and grabbed Maka's hand. "Let's go."

"Fine." Maka got up and went over to where Tsubaki and Patty were putting on theirs.

I went back to watching TV. After a while Blackstar and Kid came out. "You guys are slow." Liz said looking up from Maka's hair. It was now partly wavy and partly curly.

"Sorry, we took our time. We don't need to rush." Kid shrugged.

"Well guys should be faster, they don't have to do as much." Patty argued with him.

"There done!" Liz put down the brush and smiled. "What do you think?"

Maka had on light pink plush and black eye shadow. "Wow. You look amazing Maka." I said making her blush.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She came and sat down next to me again.

The door to the dressing room opened. "You guys have five minutes." Stein appeared from behind the door. "Oh so this is the new girl?" He looked at Maka.

"Hello. You must be Stein. It's nice to meet you." She got up and shook his hand.

"What a nice girl." Stein commented. "Anyways guys, you know what you are playing?"

"Yeah." Liz had finished herself and walked over to him. "We all got to pick out a song. Well Maka picked a cover too."

"Good. Let's go." Stein walked out the door and we followed.

We walked to the stage where the opening band was finishing there song.

When it ended the lights went out and the stage people started rearranging instruments.

We all walked out on the stage and took our places. "And now." The announcer voice came throw the speakers. "THE SOUL PROTECTORS!" The crowded boomed as the curtain came up. I looked over at Maka and smiled.

"Have we got a treat for you guys."

* * *

**Any songs you want them to sing? Let me know!**

* * *

**Any song you want them to sing?**


	12. Concert

**soma1548: Three Days Grace is one of my all time favorite bands in the world. I have a special place for Time of Dying in this story. **

**animefreak3721: Umm, sure I make it a pattyxkid thing. And don't worry they have to find out...and it's gonna be soon!**

**Robastar34: Freaking in love with this song now! I swear listen to it at least 20 times today.**

**Everyone else: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SONGS! Sorry if I didn't put them in. I read each review and trust me it was hard to decide what songs to put in. Thanks for your support and please keep reading!**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

We all walked out on stage. My stomach turned to knots. I grabbed the guitar and took several deep breaths. _I can do this, I can do this._ I chanted over and over in my head.

"And now." The announcer yelled over the intercom. _Now it's to late to run._ I looked back stage, longingly. "THE SOUL PROTECTORS!"

The curtain started to rise and I looked over at Soul. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back.

"Have we got a treat for you guys!" Soul said into the mic. The crowd went quiet. "We added a new member." Soul walked over to me "This is Maka Albarn everyone. And she is amazing."

I waved a hello. "Now lets get started shell we?" The crowd cheered and the music started. I started to play the guitar. Tsubaki was playing the acoustic guitar.

(Soul:bold, Maka: italics, Everyone: underline)

_Oh, dear mother, I love you_

_I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough_

Soul looked at me, knowing that there was meaning to me behind those words.

**Dear father, forgive me**

'**Cause in your eyes, I just never added up**

**In my heart I know I failed you**, _but you left me here alone_

Soul walked to the edge of the stage while I sung.  
_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

'Cause I remember everything.

He pointed to himself.

**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**

'Cause I remember everything.

The music paused and then picked up when Soul began the next line.

**Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me **

**For never standing by you or being by your side**

_Dear sister, please don't blame me _

_I only did what I thought was truly right_

Soul joined me to sing the next line. And walked back to me.

_**It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone**_  
**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**

'Cause I remember everything.

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

'Cause I remember everything.

_I feel like running away I'm still so far from home_

Soul walked to the edge of the stage as I sang. He pointed to the crowd and the opened his arms in a way that said 'what?'

**You say that I'll never change **

**But what the fuck do you know?**

_**I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in**_

**Please forgive me, **_I can't forgive you now. _

**I remember everything. **

I did the guitar solo, looking down at it. The crowd cheered like crazy chanting my name as I ended it. Then Soul and I both sang.

_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

'Cause I remember everything.

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

'Cause I remember everything.

It all went by so fast; 

I still can't change the past 

I always will remember **everything**  
If we could start again, 

Would that have changed the end? 

We remember everything, **everything.**

I laughed and listened to the crowd as the song ended, the last note holding in the air. "Maka Albarn Ladies and Gentlemen!" Soul yelled and everyone went nuts.

Some people yelled 'I love you.' even.

"For the next song, the boys have to leave." Liz smiled and took the microphone form Soul. "Sorry."

The boys left and all the girls put down their instruments. This song we recorded that part so we could dance.

We all grabbed a mic and the music starts soon after Patty starts the song.

(Liz bold, Maka italics, Tsubaki underlined, Patty none, everyone all)

Like me-e-e-e-e

like like like me

Liz's spot light comes on and she starts singing.

**I can't ever shut my mouth **

She covers her mouth and then shrugs.

**That's just how it is **

Next Tsubaki's comes on when Liz's goes off. Liz freezes in place.

What I think it just falls out 

And I can't help it

Tsubaki points to her head and then motions to the group and shrugs to wind up like Liz who is frozen in place. Then mine comes on.

_I might leave a mess around _

_You know thats what it is _

I walk across the stage and look around at the ground. The shrug as the light goes off.

**And there's been times ****I let you down, **_**yeah **_

All of them come on and we start our routine. We point to the crowd and then back to ourselves as we walk around the stage. Then we shake our fingers at 'I'm not gonna fake it'

_**But your all I got and your all I want and you know Im not gonna fake it **_

_**Hey, suck it up, this is me **_

_**No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway **_

_**Baby what you get is what you see **_

_**And this is what you get with a girl like me **_

We dance around stage during the chorus in an orderly chaotic fashion. AS it comes to a close we go back into the middle of the stage.

Like me-e-e-e-e

like like like me

**Life's a bitch, then you die **

Liz made a motion of cutting her throat.

_**Don't wanna live my life **_

Talk is shit and tellin lies

Tsubaki brought her hand up to her face palm open then closed it so she was pointing in a matter-of-factly way.

_**I'm never gonna **_

_All the things when we fist met _

I brought my hand to my chest and then we all motioned to our faces.

_**Yeah I was perfect then**_

_It's funny how quickly we forget, yeah _

I made a shrugging motion and rested my head on my hand. Then we started to dance again.

_**But I'm all you got, and I'm all you want, and I know your not, **_**gonna break it **

_**Hey, suck it up, this is me **_

_**No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see **_

_**And this is what you get with a girl like me **_

Oh come, come, come on now

Patty made motions tell people to come. So fans did. I held back a laugh.

**Don't fight it you know how **_I get when you're like this _

I motioned to myself.

_**Let's make it right **_

Tick, tock, time is precious

Tsubaki made a clock motion.

You're love is so nutritious

_Come on we can do this _

_**Right here tonight **_

Like me-e-e-e-e

like like like me

_Hey_, _**suck it up, this is me**_

_** No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway **_

_**Baby what you get is what you see **_

_**And this is what you get with a girl like me**_  
Hey, _**suck it up, this is me **_

_**No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway **_

_**Baby what you get is what you see **_

_**And this is what you get with a girl like me **_

We ended the song standing side by side. I was smiling widely. "THANK YOU GUYS!" Liz screamed into the microphone.

We ran off stage because the next song only the guys did. "Great job." Soul said as he walked past me.

"Good luck. I smiled at him.

I turned back to Liz. "So Liz they love your song." I smiled at her. She had told me earlier that she had written it and was scared to show it off to the world.

"I know!" She jumped. "It's so amazing!"

I heard the music start playing, and looked over at Soul. He was smiling to the audience.

We all talked why the boys played. They were doing Blackstar's pick, Victims of Love.

When the song ended the boys came back for a short break.

"What song should we do next?" Kid asked us.

"Let's do Gives You Hell, then Unbreakable." Liz suggested.

We went out on stage and began the show again.

Soul's PoV:

We finished Here's To Never Growing Up. "Thank you so much!" I yelled out to the fans.

They, in return, started chanting encore. I smiled. "Well of course. Anything for you."

The last one is Maka's choice. She set down her guitar and joined me in the middle of the stage.

(Maka: Bold, Soul: Italics, Liz/Patty: Underlined)

Light music fills the air as the rest starts the song. After a few beats Maka starts singing. She brings the mic up to her lips and sings with her eyes closed.

**Do you know what it's like when**

**You're scared to see yourself?**

**Do you know what it's like when**

**You wish you were someone else**

**Who didn't need your help to get by?**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To wanna surrender?**

I watch her sing. She walked up to the front of the stage. I start the chorus.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

**I don't wanna live like this today**

_Make me feel better_, **I wanna feel better**

_**Stay with me now and never surrender**_

Never surrender

When it's my time to sing I walk to the edge of the stage and sing there.

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You're not who you wanna be?_

_Do you know what it's like to_

_Be your own worst enemy_

_Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To wanna surrender?_

**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow**

_I don't wanna live like this today_

**Make me feel better,**_I wanna feel better_

_**Stay with me here now, and never surrender**_

We come back together in the middle of the stage. We sing the next lines just to each other.

_Make me feel better_, **you make me feel better**

_You make me feel better_, _**put me back together!**_

I turn and face the crowd to sing the chorus but keep looking at Maka, next to me. She smiled at me. A smile that you could see in her eyes.

_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow**_

_**I don't wanna live like this today**_

_**Make me feel better, I need to feel better**_

_**Stay with me here now and never surrender**_

**Put me back together**

_Never surrender_, _**make me feel better**_

_**You make me feel better**_

_**Stay with me here now and never surrender**_

We all ran off stage as the song came to a close by Tsubaki. "That was amazing!" Maka said turning to face me.

"Yeah. Your pretty amazing." I laughed at her.

She suddenly hugged me, but I didn't mind. I hugged her back. "I am so glad I met you." I smiled.

"I can't remember not having you in my life." I replied and she hugged me tighter.

I separated a bit. Just enough to see her face. Her green eye lit up and shining bright. She was staring at me without any trace of judgment in her eyes or face. It's such a nice change to have her in my life.

I didn't even release until after I did it.

I leaned in close, closing the space between us and brushed my lips against hers.

* * *

**First song: Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch**

**Second: Girl like me by skye sweetnam requested by 15 fallen angel**

**Third: Never Surrender by Skillet requested by Robastar34**


	13. SORRY! (AN)

My computer is acting up, again!. It changed what I did, ugh. Anyways I have to wait till I get home to do it. But I will get it up asap! So Sorry!


	14. Reactions

Maka's PoV:

Soul pulled back from the hug slightly. I could feel my hear thudding against my rib cage. He lead in and closed the gap. I felt his lips brushing mine and I froze.

_What am I doing?_ I tired to think but couldn't. Everything in my mind was tell me to run away. To leave this situation that I got myself into. Instead I let go of Soul and took I step back.

"Sorry. I umm" Soul started. I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it. I just umm," I took a deep breath. "I can't." _You will just turn out like Papa. And if you don't... how do I know you won't. Every guy is the same. _I was staring at the floor.

"Oh... umm." He scratched the back of his neck. "Why?"

My head shot up. "Because. This," I gestured to the space between us. "Won't led away where. And one of us is bound to get hurt. Besides, I don't believe in love. Or anything to do with it."

I looked away from him to the group. Blackstar was on Kid's black. Tsubaki was trying hard to get him off. Liz and Patty were laughing.

I looked back at Soul who looked lost. I smiled. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." I took him hand. "It's nothing personal. Come on lets go back to the group."

"Yeah. Right." Soul said walking with me. "Lets just forget about it. I mean your right. It didn't mean anything. Just accidental." He let go of my hand and walked away.

I felt something in me break. I put a hand over my chest. _Why? Why when my life started to be better?_

"Maka!" Tsubaki called snapping me back to reality. "Come on, we're leaving to meet with Stein!"

I ran to her. "Hey is something up?" She asked me.

"Oh no." I lied. "It's just I'm still not over singing on stage." I smiled at her. She excepted my lie and we walked in silence.

_That was my first kiss. My first kiss was with the famous Soul Eater. _I shook my head. _Why does it matter? It meant nothing...right?_

Soul's PoV:

I walked with Blackstar to the dressing room. "HEY SOUL! EARTH TO SOUL! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Blackstar shouted in my ear.

I punched him. "Dude that is my fucking ear. Sorry I was thinking."

We reached the dressing room. "Whatever." He dropped it.

_No girl has ever pushed me away. _I went to the back and took off my shirt. _What the hell does she mean she doesn't believe in love? It was a freaking kiss. Doesn't mean I love her. Sorry it doesn't._

I sighed to myself. "Goddamn it all." I muttered.

"What is up with you Soul?" Kid asked me pulling on his jeans.

"Nothing." I say harshly. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Yeah and that's why you snapped at me." Kid said sarcastically.

"And me!" Blackstar jumped into the conversation. "I thought we were best friends man!"

"Sometimes I just need to think. Okay?" I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm thinking about something... irritating."

I finished getting dressed. _Really irritating. Ugh whatever. I don't need her._

I walked into the main room. Maka was reading a book on the couch. She had on some jean shorts, a tank and a jacket. "Yo." I greeted her and looked away flipping on the TV.

"Hey." She looked up from her book.

"You change fast." I didn't look away from the TV.

"Yeah. Liz let me barrow some shorts so I didn't have to put back on jeans and get hot." I looked over at her. _She looks so freaking amazing right now._

"They look good on you." I took a better look. "Hey what happened to your legs?" I asked turning towards her all the way.

She sighed and put down her book. "I'm bullied. It's normal."

My mouth dropped. "You're bullied? What the hell? By who?" I cross the room and sit by her.

"The popular kids at my school. Like I said you guys are my first friends." She looked at me. I could tell she was still hiding something.

"Well that doesn't mean you are bullied. I mean really. How long has this been going on?" She just sighed. "Why haven't you told you dad?"

She laughed, but it wasn't a normal laugh. She stood up. "My Papa? Oh god that is a good one. He doesn't care about me." She turned her back to me. "If only you knew..." Her voice trailed off. _This is it. It has to be what she is hiding._

I stood up. "Know what?" She turned around to face me.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Don't worry about it." She walked past me.

"No, no, no. You have to tell me now." I followed her.

"Why? Why do you care?" She stopped.

"Because I am your friend. That is what friends do." I set my hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't know. But you do now."

She turned slowly. "Is that all you are?" Her question took me by surprise. "Because I don't know."

I smiled. "Do you want me to be more." I took a step closer. "Because I lied."

The rest of the group came in then. "Let's go see stein!" Patty shouted.

"Cool." I walked away from Maka and out the door. She stood dumbfounded. I smiled to myself. _That is what cool guys do._

Maka's PoV:

I caught up with the rest of the group. _What does he mean lied. About it meaning nothing? I hope so._

I sighed. "What's wrong?" Patty asked. We were walking behind the rest of the group.

"Nothing Patty. It's just boy stuff." I told her.

"Oh. Boy drama. Soul right?" She asked.

"Umm," I looked away from her. "Yeah."

"Hmm. I think I know what you are going through." Patty sighed. _She sounds so grown up right now. It's weird._

"Huh?" I looked where she was looking. She was looking at Kid. "Wait... You like Kid?" I smiled.

"What pshh no." Patty blushed. "Look a giraffe!" She pointed and ran away to Liz. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny Maka?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Patty, I didn't no she had a thing for Kid." I told her.

"Oh yeah. I think he likes her too." Tsubaki whispered back.

"Really? We should get them together!" I say.

"Totally!" We laugh together and came up with a plan.

"Hi. We meet earlier. I'm Maka." I shake Stein's hand again.

"Ah yes Maka." Stein drops my hand and shifts his glasses. "That name sounds familiar." He messes with the screw clip on his head. I give him a weird look. "Oh that's why!" He exclaims.

"What?" I asked but he interrupts me.

"Marie, dear, It's good to see you." Stein walked past me too the person he greeted.

I turned around to see my very own teacher Miss Marie standing with a boy about my age.

"Hello Stein." They kissed one another.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Liz squeaked. Then a knife found the wall next to her head.

"Shut up Liz." Stein said. "Anyways. I didn't see the show so you must do a show for the rest of us." He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said-" Marie cut him off.

"Oh Maka! How nice it is to see you!" Marie walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks. Nice to see you too, Miss Marie." I hugged her back awkwardly.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Kid asked.

"Yes, Maka here is my student." Miss Marie answered. "And please Maka here you can call me just Marie."

"Wait you're Maka's teacher?" Liz jumped up from her fear position.

"Yes..."

"Well you should know that Maka's being bullied." I glared at Liz.

"You're what? Oh Maka you should have told me!" Marie hugged me again. "Who is? I will hurt them!"

I stared at her.

"But not right now. Perform. Now." Stein pointed to a room.

They walked through. It was a small stage with tons of seats. Half of them filled. I grabbed Soul's arm. "What song?"

He whispered it in my ear and I laughed. "Okay that works."

"Good luck." He left me and walked to his sit. I took a deep breath and walked on stage.

I grabbed a guitar and walked to the microphone in the middle of the stage. "This is an original song. Called Dear Agony."

I took a deep breath and strummed the guitar. After a few beats I began the lyrics.

**I have nothing left to give **

**I have found the perfect end **

**You were made to make it hurt **

**Disappear into the dirt **

**Carry me to heaven's arms **

**Light the way and let me go **

**Take the time to take my breath **

**I will end where I began  
And I will find the enemy within **

**Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I was singing.  
**Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me **

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Dear Agony**

I paused singing, looking down at the guitar.  
**Suddenly **

**The lights go out **

**Let forever **

**Drag me down **

**I will fight for one last breath **

**I will fight until the end  
And I will find the enemy within **

**Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

I looked at the faces in the crowd. Most of the unfamiliar. I found Soul's face and looked into his eyes.  
**Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me **

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Don't bury me 4**

**Faceless enemy **

**I'm so sorry **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Dear Agony**

I closed my eyes again. The lyrics were so close to my heart, I had written this song just last week.

**Leave me alone **

**God let me go **

**I'm blue and cold **

**Black sky will burn **

**Love pull me down **

**Hate lift me up **

**Just turn around**

**There's nothing left**

I opened my eyes again and looked at the rest of the crowd.

**Somewhere far beyond this world **

**I feel nothing anymore  
Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me **

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Don't bury me **

**Faceless enemy **

**I'm so sorry **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Dear Agony  
I feel nothing anymore **

I finished the song with one final strum and the crowd roared. They all stood up. "Thanks" I walked off stage to the group.

"Well." Stein said. "I can see now why they picked you to join."

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Marie said.

"Where do you learn to write songs like that?" Liz asked me. I shrugged.

"A natural talent I guess."

"Amazing!" Kid complemented me.

"Cool." Soul said smiling. "Very cool."

I laughed. "Sorry guys, I gotta get home."

"Aww stay!" Patty whined.

"Yeah come on please!" Tsubaki asked grabbing my arm.

"I wish I could. I really do. But I'm already late." I said. _He is going to kill me._

"Okay fine. But see you tomorrow okay?" Liz said giving me a hug.

"Yeah totally." _If I'm not dead. _I added in my head. I gave everyone a hug.

I turned to Soul. "I could give you a ride." He offered.

"You would? That would be great!" I jumped and hugged him. "Papa won't flip as much."

"Okay, come on let's go." He waved bye to everyone and we left.

* * *

Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin


	15. Songs

**So I feel like this chapter isn't a very good one... I don't know... what do you guys think?**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

I held the door for her. "Over here." I told her pointing to my motorcycle.

"This? You have a motorcycle?" She asked as she looked at it.

"Yeah." I jumped on it. "Hop on."

She looked at it and hopped on slowly. I laughed and started it. I revved the engine, she squeaked and hug on to me. "Don't worry I got you."

"Good." I sped off to her house.

We got there in about five minutes. She hopped off. "You didn't do the speed limit." She commented matter-of-factly.

"Yep. Glad you noticed." I said putting the bike on its kickstand.

She laughed, then looked around. "Umm, do you wanna come inside?" She said looking back at me. "Papa isn't home yet so you can come in for a bit."

I smiled. "Sure. I would love to." I hopped off my bike and walked up to the front door with her. "So why does it matter if he is or isn't here?" I asked when she opened the door.

"Umm, well. He would uhh, freak out." She looked away from me.

"Why?" I asked curios about her life.

"Well. His my dad." She walked to the kitchen.

I followed her. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked looking in the fridge.

"Sure. What da ya got?" I leaned against the table in the middle of the room.

"Umm, water, milk, juice, I could make so tea..." Her voice trailed off.

"I don't care." I Said rubbing my chin. "Tea would be fine."

"Okay." She closed the fridge and put a tea pot on the stove. "So?"

She leaned against the counter. "Why don't you give me a tour..." I suggested. "While we wait."

"Okay. Sure." She smiled and took my hand. "There isn't much to see."

She lead me to a hallway. "Right here is the bathroom and across the hall is my room. Then down the hall a little ways is Papa's room." Then she lead me back to the living room. "And here is the living room." _Okay, it's a really small house._

"hmm, small. And that wasn't much of a tour." I laughed.

"Fine. Would you like to see my room?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I would be honored if you show me your room." I say with a serious voice tone. She gave me a 'whatever' look and I laughed.

We went back to her room.

I noticed when she opened it, that it was a little worse for ware. "Okay well this is my room."

Inside the walls were white but had some pictures hanging up. They were of her when she was little and her mother I'm guessing. Her bed was by a window. Beside that was a dresser. Then a desk. She had a few papers on it, all neatly organized. There's a trash can at the foot of the bed that had some crumble up papers. A few feet away was a closet. On the wall beside stood a book shelf. Full of books and notebooks.

"Nice room. Kind of plain." I said looking around.

"Eh, It works." She shrugged and sat down on her bed. I sat next to her.

"I would have thought you would have had at least a guitar."

"I do. It's in the closet." She pointed to it. "I keep it in there."

"Oh okay. So how many songs have you written?" I ask looking at the notebooks. I could see writing and music sheets shoved clumsily away.

"I lost count." She said shyly. "I have written so many. I can't even remember a day where I haven't written one."

"Are any any good?" I asked her.

"Well yeah. I shared one earlier; Dear Agony." She said and got up to take out a notebook. "Here." She flipped it opened to show me a song.

I scanned the lyrics. "Sing it." I told her.

"No... I umm." She looked away. The tea started to squeal. She ran out of the room. When she came back, she had to cups.

"Please?" I persisted, when she sat back down.

"But I just finished it, like before the concert." She whined.

"Please! I really want to hear it." I begged.

"Fine." She went and got out her guitar.

Maka's PoV:

I sat back down next to Soul. I put the guitar on my lap and plugged it in.

I had already memorized the chords and lyrics. I took a deep breath and started playing the hook.

A few moments later I stared singing.

**Where are the people that accused me?**

**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**

**They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light**

**They'll return but I'll be stronger**

Singing, I thought about the bullies; Kayla and her crew. I had written it the first verse for her. Because of her. Because this is what I want to be stronger.

**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been**

**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**

**But faith is moving without knowing**

**Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?**

**I want to take control but I know better**

I wrote the second verse thinking about my new friends. I want to trust them, but I don't know how. Everyone I do trust leaves. How can I if everyone leaves?

**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been**

**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

**Forget the fear it's just a crutch**

**That tries to hold you back**

**And turn your dreams to dust**

**All you need to do is just trust**

The last verse I wrote for myself. Reminding me not to give in. Reminding myself to try to trust or else the dreams I have won't come true.

**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been**

**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

**God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been**

**I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

I ended the song and looked over at Soul. "Wow amazing!" Soul said. I smiled and looked away from him. "Are all these songs?" He looked through my notebook.

"Umm, yeah. I have a few." I said picking up my guitar and walking across to my closet.

He laughed. "Yeah a few." I put my guitar away and turned to face him.

"Not meaning to be rude, but you should probably go."

"What? Why?" He asked look up at me.

"I'm really tired. Plus I still have homework to do." I went and sat down by him.

"But homework is boring. So not cool." He said still flipping through the notebook.

"Not really. And I have school tomorrow, I'm the top student. I need to keep up my grades." I shut the notebook, and take it from him.

"We should write a song together sometime." He still didn't make a move to leave. _Please leave. Before Papa gets here._

"Yeah, later but really you have to go." I persisted.

"Okay fine." He got up and I followed. "We are practicing again tomorrow, don't be late... er um try not to be late." He said when we reached the front door.

"Yeah, I'll try." I said opening the door for him. "See ya."

He turned and started walking away. "See ya." He waved without turning back to face me. I sighed and closing the door. I stopped when I saw headlights coming down the street. Soul was still leaving. I panicked.

I could tell that it was Papa; the car was swerving all over the place. I ran out door and grabbed Soul's arm. "You have to hide!" I try to pull him but with no use.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Please! Grab your bike and hide!" This time he listened and let me lead him around the side of the house.

"Why are we hiding?" He whispered to me as we crouched watching my drunken dad get out of his car.

"My Papa can't know you're here." I whisper back turning to face him.

"Why not? What is that old man gonna do?" I cringed at the images of Soul dealing with Papa.

"Trust me okay?" I tell him.

"Why do you always say that?" Soul started to get louder. "All the time, 'Trust me, trust me.'" He mimicked me. "You know if you want me to trust you then start explaining." He was talking normally now and I glanced back towards Papa to make sure he didn't hear.

"Look, I can't explain. Some things you just have to trust me on. Please. Don't make me explain. I can't. I won't." I begged for Soul to understand but I doubt he would. _This isn't good. Please just don't ask me to tell. I don't want to ruin the one good thing in my life._

"No I will ask you. You wanna know why?" He paused. "Because I'm your friend. We are all you friends but you don't seem to think so."

"I do think so. And I love having you as my friends." I argued.

"No you don't. Because friends don't lie to each other." He was practically yelling now.

"Soul. I'm no-" I stopped. I couldn't lie about lying. "I'm sorry." I hung my head. "I can't tell you." I could tell I was getting close to tears, but I didn't want him to know.

"Why?" He's voice had a softness to it now, but he was still yelling.

"I just can't."

"When can you?" I looked up at him in shock by his question.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"When can you tell me? Because I can wait. Just tell me. You can talk to me you know." I felt my eye start to water. "Hey, no need to cry." He bent down and tried to comfort me. His efforts only made me cry harder.

"Hey!" I jumped in Soul's arms. "Who's out here?" I forgot about Papa...

* * *

**Song: Unbreakable but Fireflight**


	16. Soul's Past

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

Pure Terror. That is what was on her face. She quickly shuffled out of my arms. I just stare at her.

She watches a red haired man walk drunkenly around the yard. "What?" I walk next to where she is peering around the side of the house.

"Shh, he might hear you." She whispered back to me. _And?_ I asked in my head.

I look over to the man. "Well what do you want to do?" I ask a bit to loudly. The red head looks over and we both straighten up.

"Who the fuck is on my yard!" He started walking our way. I looked over to my bike and quickly get on it.

"You coming?" I ask Maka, who was just starting at me. She nodded and hopped on.

I started it up and she tightened her arms around me.

I sped off the lawn as the man come towards us. "You get back here!" He yelled and I felt Maka bury her head into my back. I heard something crash and break against the ground. I didn't stop though, I kept go.

I stopped when I reached the park where we first met.

I jumped off my bike and started pacing."What the hell? Why the hell was he drunk? Does he always drive drunk? What the fuck did he throw at us?" I turned back to Maka.

She was just leaning against my bike staring at the ground. "Maka?"

She looked up. "Sorry." Her green eyes were still filled with fear.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Whatdo you have to be sorry about?"

She shrugged underneath my hands. "I brought you into this." She looked away from my eyes. "You shouldn't have to deal with my problems."

"Hey." I hugged her. She froze. "I'm here for you. I promise I will always be here for you. You can tell me about your problems. That's what friends are for." She hugged me back.

"I wish it was that simple." She whispered.

We stayed that way for a little longer then she released me. "I should go back. He's gonna be pissed when he finds me gone." She sighed.

"Hell no. You really think I'd let you go back while he's drunk?" I gave her a stern look.

"I have to go." She whined.

"Let me get this straight." I turned side ways and started to pace in front of her. "You would rather go back home to deal with that." I paused. "Then be with me?" I turned and faced her.

"Well, no. But I have to." She looked at the ground.

"Well then how about this. You stay here for a bit longer and then you go home. Sounds good right?"

She smiled. "Sure."

We walked over to the swings.

Maka PoV:

"So is that why you never have anyone over? Or didn't have friends?" Soul asked as we sat down on two swings.

"Umm, Yeah. He's always like that." I thought back to the time when I was five. Mama had just left and I had one friend in school. One day I decided to invite her over. We were playing dress up in my room when Papa came home drunk. He came in and yelled at me for having her over. I told him that he had said I could.

He hit me across the face while my friend hide in the closet. That was the first time he had beaten me up and the last friend I had. She had gone and told everyone at school that Papa was a crazy person and I was the same.

"Really?" Soul pulled me out of my memories. "That sucks. How do you deal with it?"

"I hide in my room." I said shyly. "He comes home late anyways."

"Hmm. That's sad. But if it makes you feel any my family kind of sucks too." I looked up at him but he was looking off to the right.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I was kicked out at 13. My family hated me and said I was a disgrace. I haven't seen them since." He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry." I got up from my swing and hugged him. He sighed again and hugged me back.

"It's okay. I got over it." I straightened up from the hug. "Besides, they're all famous musicians and expected to much of me." He scratched the back of his head.

"Really is that where you got your musical talent?" I tilted my head.

"Well I guess. But I always think of it as more my own." He shrugged.

"Hmm. What kinda of musicians?"

"More classical. Not really my style." I tried to picture Soul playing classical music.

"Yeah, I can't really picture that." I smiled. "But, don't you miss them? I mean they are your family."

"The only one I somewhat miss is my brother."

"You have a brother?" I asked. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. An older brother. Wes." He let out a little laugh. "All of my family is so up tight. But when it's just me and Wes" He sighed. "It was so much fun."

"Well he could always come visit. Or come see a show." I suggested.

"No, he's always got some big violin concert or something. Way to busy." He shrugged but I could tell that he wanted to see his brother.

"Well maybe one day."

"Yeah, maybe." He got up from his swing. "You should probably go back home. And I need to go too. The group is probably missing me right now."

I laughed at the mental picture of Blackstar missing Soul. "Yeah I guess." I really didn't want to go back home. "Well see you tomorrow then."

"See ya." I turned and started walking to my house.

I wonder why anyone wouldn't want Soul in their life. _He's amazing._ I sighed and slid into my window.

_I wonder who Soul's Family is..._

I grabbed my ipod curiosity getting the better of me. I went to google. I started out by typing in 'Eater Family_'_. A few pictures of Soul came up but no family. 'Soul and Wes_'_ If they are famous they should come up right. One option was Soul and Wes Evans. _Evans? _

I had heard of the famous Evans Family. They were rich and amazing musicians.

_Why would that come up?_ I clicked on it. A few pictures of some white haired little boys with red eyes came up. Looking through a few pictures it became clearer. The boys became older and I saw it. I was looking at a young Soul. _But he's not... He can't be... Can he?_

I stopped looking and set my ipod down. _I'll just ask him about it later._ I laid down and went to sleep.

Soul's PoV:

"Man how long does it take to drop a girl off?" Blackstar shouted as I walked through the door.

I ignored him. "Soul it's been like an hour. Where were you?" Liz asked from the couch.

"With Maka. Why? Did you miss me?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, how I did. How could you do that to me?" She joked back.

"My, my. I won't let it happen again." I kneed down and took her hand. "Please forgive me."

"Of course." We both burst out laughing.

"So what did I miss?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to Patty.

"Ummm. Well..." Patty said in deep thought.

"Nothing really." Kid said. "We just watched tv."

"Yep. That's all I can think of." Patty agreed.

"Cool, what's on?" I turned to the tv.

"Ugh! Nothing!" Tsubaki turned it off.

"Well now what should we do?" Liz asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Patty shouted in my ear.

"You always want to play that." I said putting a hand on my ear.

"It's fun." She replied.

"I'm fine with that. Let's play." Kid said. "Patty truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Hmm. If you won 100 million dollars what would you do?

"I would by a zoo with tons of giraffes!" Patty shouted.

"Should have known." I muttered.

"Okay Sis truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ohh, okay! Go outside and sing I'm A Little Teapot at the top of your lungs! WITH ACTIONS!" Patty clapped her hands.

"Ugh fine." Liz got up and stomped outside. We all got out our phones and followed her.

She stood in the middle of the yard and started sing the children song. "I'm a little teapot, Short and stouts, Here is my handle, Here is my spout, When I get all steamed up, I just shout, Tip me over and pour me out, I'm a very special pot , It's true, Here's an example of what I can do, I can turn my handle into a spout."

When she finished we all were rolling on the ground laughing. "Shut up guys!" She stalked back inside.

We followed and sat back down. "Blackstar. Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"Hmm, I dare you to go to the neighbor's house and confess your love to him." Liz said evilly.

"But I hate him. And she hates me!" Blackstar whined.

"A dare is a dare, dude." I shrugged.

He got up and we walked over to the neighbor's house. He rang the door bell. About five seconds later the door opened. "Ugh, Blackstar. What do _you_ want?" Little Angela answered the door.

"I need to confess something to you." Blackstar said.

"What do you want you big jerk?"

"I need to confess that I love you." He said shyly. I held back a laugh.

"You what?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Hey Mifune." I greeted him.

"It was a dare. There Liz done." Blackstar came back to stand with us.

"Is that all you guys wanted?" Mifune asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I answered.

"Okay then. Bye." We started to walk away.

"Have a nice night." Liz said sheepish. She quickly turned her back and ran inside the house.

"Aww does Liz have a crush?" Blackstar teased her.

"No. I do not." She turned away from him acting angry but I could see she was hiding a blush. "Anyway. Let's get back to the game."

We played till about two in the morning.

"Okay well I'm gonna hit the hay. Nigh all." Kid said standing up and stretched.

"Yeah. That sounds cool." I stood up and went up stairs.

I laid down on my bed and replayed the night's events in my head. _I wonder if I should have told about Maka's strange father. _I rolled over on my side. _Nah, probably nothing to worry about._ With that I fell asleep.

* * *

**Not what you guys wanted to find out about right? Oh well they will found out soon...very soon**


	17. You First

**Woohoo! SCHOOL'S OUT! Now I can write a whole lot more!**

* * *

Maka PoV:

"Hey Maka?" Miss Marie came into the classroom. "Can I talk to you?"

I set down my book and walked up to her desk. It was before school so no one was in the classroom yet. "Sure. What is it?"

"Elizabeth said that you are getting bullied. I want to know by who." She told me setting down the papers she was looking at.

"Umm, you don't really need to worry about it. It's fine really." I told her shaking my hands.

"No, no. Tell me. Maka I need to know this kind of stuff." _Why does she need to know?_

"I umm. I..." I looked away from her. _Why should I tell her that mainly everyone here bullies me? What makes her care?_

"Maka." Miss Marie pulled me out of my thoughts. "Please tell me so I can handle this."

"I can handle it on my own. I've been bullied most of my school life." I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well you have to." She said with some sadness leaking in her voice.

"Yeah, b shouldn't ut I do." I said as the bell rang. Students started to walk in. I saw Kayla and she snickered at me.

I walked back to my seat and looked out the window. When class started we had a reading assignment It was about a fifteen year old girl who starved herself.

I set down the book, because I finished it. I grabbed my notebook and started writing.

_Story of a girl who lost her world so she could be beautiful_

_15, so sweet, you'd think,_

_But she's got a secret_

_Made up her mind,_

_The day she came to find-out that he left_

_I guess there's another girl_

_This time blue eyes, blonde hair_

The bell rang and I closed my notebook. "Wait." Kayla said. Everyone sat down and looked at her. I kept packing up. "Since this week school gets out I'm having a party this weekend. It starts with the Soul Protectors' final concert here before their tour and then back to my house." Everyone cheered. "Boys held pass out the tickets. If you get one you're invited. If not, too bad!"

Mike walked past me and laughed. _Yeah cause I care. _I picked up my bag and ran out of the school.

Soul PoV:

I walked out of the practice room to get a drink. I looked out the window as I passed it down the hallway.

"Shit!" Maka said as she fell backwards spilling her bag on the floor.

"Oh hey you should really watch were you are going. That was so uncool." I said bending down to help her pick up her things.

"You ran into me." She said picking up a book.

"Yeah whatever. What did your dad say?" I asked her about the night before.

"Nothing, I went through my window." She told me picking up her math book. "But I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Why did you lie about your name?" I dropped the papers in my hand. _How the hell did she find out?_

"What do you mean?" I asked picking back up the last of the papers. I handed them to her. "I didn't lie about anything."

I stood up and started walking back to the room.

"Soul Evans." I stopped mid step. "That's your name." She walked up to me and I turned around. "Soul Evans the pianist from the famous rich musician family. The one who went missing, or ran away or something."

"Oh, that's cute you did research." I said coolly. _This can't be happening. I can't believe she figured it out. No one else has. _

"Oh shut up Soul. Why did you run away? And why did you lie?" She asked.

"Okay, I didn't lie. My name is Soul _Eater_ Evans." I emphasized Eater.

"Okay now answer the first."

"I can't." I said and walked away again.

"Why not?" She asked when she caught up to me.

"To long. Plus that isn't exactly true." I opened the door for her.

"Umm, thanks. But we aren't done talking about this." She said as she passed through.

"You have some explaining to do yourself. Tell you what I'll tell you after you tell me." I whispered in her ear.

"Hey guys. Look who ran into me in the hallway." I turned to everyone else.

"Again. You ran into me." She said walking passed me.

I just laughed. "We need to go over the new CD because our tour is in one week." Kid said grabbing his bass.

"Okay. I listened to it again and I think I have most of the chords." Maka said grabbing a guitar.

"Well just in case." Tsubaki said putting a stand with music sheets in front of her.

"Let's do Gives You Hell!" Patty clapped.

"Sure why not." Liz agreed.

"HELL YEAH!" Blackstar yelled and banged his drum set.

Tsubaki and Blackstar start the song.

(Soul: Bold, Liz/Patty: Italics, Everyone: Underlined)

**I wake up every evening **

**With a big smile on my face **

**And it never feels out of place **

**And you're still probably working **

**At a nine to five pace **

**I wonder how bad that tastes  
When you see my face **

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it **_**gives you hell **_

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_**  
Now where's your picket fence love **

**And **_**where's that shiny car **_

_**And did it ever get you far**_

**You never seemed so tense love **

_**I've never seen you fall so hard **_

_**Do you know where you are**_**  
And truth be told I miss you **

**And truth be told **_**I'm lying**_**  
When you see my face **

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**Hope it g**_**ives you hell**_

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well **

**Then he's a fool you're just as well **

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

Maka played a few chords before I started singing again.**  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself **

**Where'd it all go wrong? **

**But the list goes on and on  
**_**And truth be told I miss you **_

_**And truth be told I'm lying**_**  
When you see my face **

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it g**_**ives you hell **_

**Hope it **_**gives you hell**_**4**

**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well **

**Then he's a fool, you're just as well **

**Hope it gives you hell  
Now you'll never see **

**What you've done to me **

**You can take back your memories **

**They're no good to me **

**And here's all your lies **

**You can't look me in the eyes **

**With the sad, sad look **

**That you wear so well **

Everyone else but Blackstar stops playing.

When you see my face 

Hope it gives you hell 

Hope it gives you hell 

When you walk my way 

Hope it gives you hell 

Hope it gives you hell 

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Everyone joins in again.

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

(Hope it gives you hell)

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

(Hope it gives you hell)

**When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell**

(But you never tell)

**Then you're the fool,**

**I'm just as well **

**Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song **

**I hope that it will give you hell**

(Give you hell)**  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell **

"That was great!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. It was pretty good." Maka agreed.

"Okay what song next?" I asked.

We played for about an hour longer then took a break.

I sat down next to Maka. "What are you writing?" I looked over her shoulder.

"A song." She didn't look up from scribbling in her notebook.

"Can I see?" I asked her.

"Sure." She handed it to me. "I'm done with it now."

I read of the lyrics. _Wow this song is amazing._ "What's this about?"

"A story we had to read in school." She answered me pulling out the book.

"You should play it." I handed it back to her.

"Now?" She asked looking at it.

"No, tomorrow. Yeah Now." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay." She got up and grab the guitar.

Maka's PoV:

"Okay here it goes." I said as I faced the group who was sitting on the couch watching me.

I strummed slowly the guitar.

(Maka: Italics, Liz/Patty: Underlined)

_Story of a girl who lost her world so she could be beautiful_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

I started to strum it faster.

_Fifteen, so sweet, you'd think,_

_But she's got a secret._

_Made up her mind,_

_The day she came to find-out that he left_

_I guess there's another girl_

_This time blue eyes, blonde hair_

_She'll do anything to catch his eye_

_But she knows __she'll never compare_

_Skips school, won't eat, can barely sleep_

_Takes drastic measure_

_Runs seven miles a day in the sun_

_Wearing a sweater_

_She turns the radio on so no one __hears what she'd doing_

_Cause she's convinced herself he'll __come back to her __when she's perfect._

_She'd just a girl, who doesn't know she's already beautiful_

_One year ago, if you had seen her you would never know_

_this would be her only out, for every time she's broken down, and hates herself_

_For everything that's wrong in life, looks in the mirror to criticize, she'd rather be beautiful than alive_

_oh oh oh_

_Nineteen, one shrink, two times a week, but nothings changing_

_Mom cries at night-for her life, cause she knows she's fading_

_She's tried to turn around, __but she's too far in the wrong direction_

_Wasn't supposed to be this way, __all she wanted was__some affection_

_She's just a girl, who doesn't know she's already beautiful._

_Five years ago, if you had seen her you would never know_

_This would be her only out, for every time she's broken down, and hates herself_

_For everything that's wrong in life, looks in the mirror to criticize, she'd rather be beautiful than be alive_

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

_Twenty three_

_Now she's buried_

_Underneath red roses._

_I'm gonna miss her_

_And I hope someone learns from this_

_Maybe she's happy now_

_Maybe she'd __finally free_

_Of not feeling good enough_

_And maybe she's rid of her disease._

_She's just a girl, who didn't feel like she was beautiful_

_Seven years ago, if you had seen her you would never know._

_This would be her only out, for every time she's broken down, and hates herself,_

_For everything that's wrong in life, looks in the mirror to criticized, she'd rather be beautiful than be alive_

oh oh oh oh 

_oh oh oh oh_

_no no no no no_

oh oh oh oh

_no no no no no_

Everyone clapped and I smiled. "Thanks."

I set the guitar back down and took a seat on the couch next to Tsubaki.

"Do you always write songs like that? That amazing?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Umm, I wouldn't say all my songs are amazing, but I try." I told her a tad embarrassed.

"Well let's call it a day guys." Kid said.

"Good! Your God needs a break." Blackstar stretching.

"Okay, bye bye!" Patty said and ran out the door.

"Wait up little sis!" Liz ran after her.

"See ya!" Kid waved at me and walked out after them.

"It's okay, you don't need to cry because your God is leaving you. You will see the Great Blackstar later!" He walked out and I laughed.

"Tsubaki I don't know how you like that." I said turning to her.

"What pshh, no." Tsubaki turned a light pink. "Well see ya!" She hugged me and ran after Blackstar.

"You wanna hang out?" Soul asked me.

"Sure you still need to explain." I said getting up.

"Right after you." He told as he got up and walked out the door. _Yeah cause that's gonna happen._

I ran out to him and got on the bike of his bike. "Where da ya wanna go?"

"Back home. I need to cook dinner."

He sped off to my house.

* * *

**First song: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

**Second: Deadly Beauty by Faces Without Names**


	18. Explanations

**Okay, time to put you guys out of your misery. Here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

"Okay explain." I said I sat on the couch next to her.

"C-can you go first?" I could her the nervousness in her voice so I agreed.

"Yeah but promise after I'm done you will." She look relieved and gave me a quick nod.

_Here go nothing._

"Well to start off the Evans family are model rich people." She gave a small tilt to her head. "They are all stuck up and perfect." I explained. She nodded her head and motioned for me to continue. "They have millions. Filthy rich." I looked away from her. "Everyone in my family plays an instrument. I wanted to be different and play the guitar but my parents yelled and screamed and my mom told me I was to play the piano like her." I paused. This is the first time I'm telling anyone all this.

"I started play my own way and got beaten until I would play the light, soft music I was supposed to."

"What do you play?" She asked me.

I looked at her eyes. They were full of concern and something else. "My music is dark and wild. They hated that. There would be days were the only thing I did was play the piano. Days were I didn't eat anything and I stayed up all night." I looked away from her.

"Oh my gosh." She said barely above a whisper.

"When I turn thirteen I finally had enough. We were sitting down at diner and I told them I was quitting the piano. My dad flipped. He told me that if I quit the piano I quit the family. So I got up and left." I snuck I quick glace at her. I swear I saw a tear fall from her face but I continued. "I packed up a few clothes and some money and walked out the door."

"My dad followed me and said 'If you leave don't ever come back. You won't be welcome.' I ignored him and kept walking. I went to the train station and got on a random one. I didn't care where it took me. I just wanted to get away. That train took me here. I met Blackstar first. He told me that he was god and I should by down to him. Naturally I told him to fuck off." I heard her laugh.

"Then I met the others and we formed the band. That's it. Well until you came along." I looked over at her.

She smiled at me. "Yeah I guess so." Her eyes were watery.

"Hey don't cry for me. It's a good thing I left." I put my hand on her cheek.

"I'm still so sorry. How can I family be so terrible like that?" She hugged me then and hugged her back.

"It's cool. That family made me stronger. So I guess I should thank them, because without them I would never be where I am today."

She sniffed. "Yeah I guess." She pulled back from the hug.

"And we would have never met." I told her taking a hand from her back to put it gingerly on her face. "And I could never do this." I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She didn't pull back like last time. Her fingers found their way into my hair and tangled in it.

I deepened the kiss and moved my hand to her hair.

After about three more seconds I pulled back. I smiled at her. "Does this mean you are finally going to be my girl?" I asked her.

She looked down. "I think first you have to her my story."

I let go of her. _Right her story. _"Okay but let me go to the bathroom." I got up and walked away.

Maka's PoV:

I tried to clam myself down while Soul was in the bathroom. I put my right hand on my chest to find that my heart was racing a mile a minute. _Calm down Maka! Pull yourself together! _I instructed myself. _He's not going to do anything._

I jumped when I heard a door open. I expected Soul to come back over and sit down to listen but that never happened.

"Well what are you doing sitting on my couch?" I frozen. _NO! This can't be happening!_

I looked up to see Papa standing in the door way. "S-sorry." I jumped up from the couch. _Please don't do anything. Not right now._ I mentally plead with him.

"You better be!" He stocked over to where I was standing. "If I come home one more time and see you out here I will kick your ass." He hissed at me as he grabbed my hair.

"You won't! I promise." I smelled the liquor on his breath. "Please." I begged him my voice only coming out as a whisper.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" He asked as he shook me. "I came home earlier and you won't here."

"School." I reached up and grabbed his hand to try to lessen the pain, but it didn't work. He lifted me up and then kicked me.

"Don't fucking lie to me. It was after school got out!" He slammed me on the ground and I suppressed the urge to scream. _Please don't come out of there Soul._ I thought looking over to the bathroom.

He grabbed my bruised arm and lifted me up again. "Tell me the goddamn truth!"

"I was with friends." I squeaked.

"Ha! Friends? You don't have any friends!" He laughed, and threw me into the wall. I screamed as I hit it. Tears started running down my face from the pain I could no longer hold in. He came back over to me and picked me up again. This time by my throat. "Took you longer that time."

Soul's PoV:

Washing my hands I heard a man's voice from the living room. I paused at the door to hear what they were talking about.

Then I heard Maka scream. I threw open the bathroom door to find the red haired man in the photos on the wall hold Maka off the ground by her neck. "Took you longer that time." He was laughing.

There were tears running down Maka's face. Neither had noticed me. "How about I kill you right now? I have no use for you." Tightened the grip on her neck.

"Soul." I heard Maka's voice barely a whisper.

I lunged at the red haired man. "Let her go!" I yelled as I threw him to the ground. He lost his hold on her as he fell.

I punched him in the face a few more times. "You lousy piece of shit! Don't you ever touch her again! You hear me?" I kicked him in his gut not waiting for a response.

"Are you okay?" I asked bending down to look at Maka. She was crying her eyes out. She looked up at me, and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you." She sobbed. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." She cried in between sobs.

I picked her up. "It's all right now. Your safe." I carried her out to my motorcycle. I set her down and she calmed her cries.

"You shouldn't have done that Soul. You could have gotten hurt." She told me her voice full of concern.

I laughed. "And get you killed in the process. I don't think so." I told her. _So this is what she has been hiding. Why didn't she tell anyone to get help?_ "Are you okay?" I asked again. My voice filled with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." She told me acting tough.

"If you say so. Because I can't have the girl I'm falling for die on me." I told her leaning in.

She looked shocked and I smirked. I kissed her lips gingerly and then parted. I hopped on the bike. "Well I guess you're moving in with us." I told her and sped off to the house.

"Can you walk?" I asked her hopping off the bike.

"I don't know." She got up but once she put pressure on her right leg she fell. "Ouch." He rubbed her ankle and looked up at me. "I can hop."

"No. Just get on my back." I said helping her back up and turned around.

"Soul." She whined.

"Or I could always care you a different way..." I let my voice trail off.

"Fine." She said jumping on.

I carried her up to my room not bothering to check if others where home. While we were at Maka's it got late.

I set her on my bed. "Wow." She said looking at my room. "You like red and black?" She asked me.

"They're cool." She laughed. "Okay. Get some sleep. I'll be down stairs."

I walked over to the door. "Soul?" I stopped.

"Yes?"

"I haven't told you my story yet. I would like to tell you, especially after tonight." She said. I turned around and walked over to the bed.

"Okay. Only if you want to." I sat down and waited for her to continue.

Maka's PoV:

I took a deep breath. _You're ready for this. _"Okay well as you know when I was five my mother left." He nodded. "What I didn't know back then is he would beat my mother. She finally had enough and left." I paused and took a deep breath.

"When she did that's when he started to hit me. The first time I had a friend over. She saw it and told the whole school I was crazy like my Papa. That's when I started to get bullied at school." I felt my eyes water up. "Her name was Kayla. She and her gang still bully me. I remember a time we were best friends." I looked at Soul, he looked shocked.

"In the morning I wake up and I go to school. After school I get hit or pushed or kicked. I go home I do my homework and I get thrown against a wall, punched in the face. Sometimes he hits me so hard I pass out. Then I wake up and do it all over again the next day." I started to cry but I didn't stop talking.

"When I was about ten I couldn't take it. Papa told me that Mama left because of me. That with constant nonstop abuse made me need to do something to get rid of the pain." I pulled up my long sleeves and he gasped at all the bruises. "If you look closely you can see the scars of where I would cut." He looked at me shocked by what he found.

"I stopped when I turned thirteen." I pulled them back down. I couldn't talk anymore, I was crying to hard. He grabbed me in his arms and I cried my eyes out.

"It's okay now." He whispered in my ear.

Once I stopped crying he loosened his grip but didn't let go of me. "You should get some sleep." He told me. After a second he squeezed me tighter and then let go.

"Soul." I said when he started to get up. He looked at me. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked feeling my cheeks hit up.

"Sure." He got under the covers with me. I scooted closer and put my head on his chest. He in return wrapped his arms around me protectively. He hummed an unknown song while I fell asleep.

* * *

**So did I do good?**


	19. Saviour

**Thanks for all the compliments! **

**Tawny Haired Wild Flower: Are you serious? OMG I'm so sorry that he did that! It's good that you told your mom though.**

**PhoenixOtaku: Yeah I hate her guts too. The saddest part is I model her off one of my used to be friends. (Except I'm not abused)**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

I started humming a new song,while Maka fell asleep. I knew I wasn't able to fall asleep after what happened tonight. I felt like going back to her house and beating him until he was barely clinging to his life.

_How could anyone do that to her?_ I could feel my anger boiling over. _It makes me sick._

I looked down at her sleeping face. _At least she looks peaceful now. How can such an angel come out of a place like that?_ I asked my self as I gently let go of Maka and laid her head on the pillow.

I need to do something. I could just lay there. I went down the stair to grab some water.

"Hey dude. You look pissed. What's up?" Kid asked as I opened the fridge.

"Sorry but it's not my place to tell." I grabbed a bottle and sat down at the table.

"Then who's is it?" He asked taking a sip of his coke.

"Maka's."

"Why? What did she do to make you pissed?"

"She didn't do anything." I practically yelled at him. His faced twisted into half shocked, half scared. "Sorry. Short temper." I put my hands up to show I meant no harm.

"Okay then who did?" He asked cautiously.

"Can't tell you. Wait for Maka to get up." I told him standing up.

"Wait she's here? Why?"

"You know I can't tell you that either." I shrugged.

"What can you tell me?"

I thought about it for a second. "That she is going to be living here, and she will explain in the morning or when she can. And that it's bad. Really bad." I turned my back to him. "Oh and don't let me leave the house. I might do something to land someone in the hospital in critical condition." With that I walked away and back up to my room.

Maka hadn't moved an inch since I left. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

I sat down at my desk and grabbed a music sheet. On the top I wrote Saviour. I wrote down the notes in my head and then wrote the lyrics.

When I was finished with the song I wrote under the title 'For Maka'.

I looked back over to her sleeping form. She had shifted and was now curled in a ball. I silently laughed.

I got up and poked her softly. She didn't move. _Out cold. Good._ I looked at the time 4:45. I grabbed a violin that I kept hidden.

I played softly to warm up. Then I started the song.

Maka's PoV:

_Something smells good._ I thought rolling over in my bed. _Wait. I'm not in my bed._ My memory from the night before came back as I heard someone softly playing an instrument.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Soul was playing the violin. "I didn't know you could play." I told him and laughed when he jumped.

"Oh hey your up. It's only," He looked at the clock. "5:15."

"This is when I usually get up. I'm just used to it I guess." I said stretching. "What were you just playing?"

"Oh that. I just wrote that, last night." He told me and shrugged.

"Can I hear it all?" I asked him coming to the edge of his bed.

"Not right now." He said and I pouted. "You have to wait." He kissed the tip of my nose and I blushed.

"How long?" I asked ignoring my heated cheeks.

"Until Friday."

"Why so long?"

"Because." He turned around and put away the instrument. "Hey hows your ankle?"

"Oh. I forgot about that. I don't know." I got up off the bed and then fell down. "Oh geez that hurt." I said grabbing my ankle.

"Hey. You okay?" Soul said putting his hand on me protectively.

"Ugh, yeah. I can't believe this happened." I said as he helped me get back up.

"That's it come on. I'm taken you to the hospital." He said lifting me off my one good foot. "Well Stein, anyways."

"You can put me down." I said but wrapped my hands around his neck. He walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Nope I can't." He opened the front door.

Once he got me on his bike he sped off to some unknown destination. He pulled up to a house with stitches all over it. "Where are we?" I asked as he lifted me up in his arms again.

"This Stein's house."

"Should we be here this early?" I didn't want to get on Stein's bad side. He made me nervous. I mean he did throw a knife at Liz the first time I met him and his family.

"If we explain then it's fine. You need to get that ankle checked out." He rang the door bell. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He kissed me softly. My eyes fluttered closed at the touch of his lips.

We separated with the door opened. "Hello kids." I sleepy Marie answered the door. "What are you guys doing here so early?" She rubbed her left eye.

"Maka ummm, hurt her ankle and Stein needs to look at it." Soul answered her. He knew I wasn't comfortable with her or anyone else knowing about Papa. Even though I will have to tell the band about it.

"Oh. That's why she's in your arms. Okay. Come in." Marie opened the door all the way and stepped out of our way. "Stein! Get up and come here!" She yelled as she closed the door.

"I don't know how to deal with yelling so early!" We heard a voice call from one of the bedrooms in the back.

Soul set me down on a couch. I looked around the house, it was mainly gray but had a few splashes of color here and there.

"What?" Stein came from the first door down the hallway. "Why are you kids here?"

"My ankle. I can't walk." I explained briefly.

"Okay lets take a look." He examined my ankle. "Well the good news is it's not broken." He paused.

"The bad news?" Soul asked impatiently.

"She will have to have a brace and crutches for a couple days." Stein answered.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"How did this happen Maka?" Marie asked me.

I stayed silent. My heart started to beat faster as I remembered last night. I could feel my face get flushed as I tried to hold back tears.

"She fell down the stairs." Soul said after seeing my face.

I looked away from them. "Yeah. I'm a klutz."

Stein put a brace on my foot and gave me some crutches. "Thanks." I told him.

"Well we should be going." Soul said and I stood up.

"Oh, one more thing." Stein said. He left the room and came back a few seconds later. "Here. For the pain." I took the bottle of pills from him. A took a pill right then. After a few seconds my ankle's pain started to decrease. _Wow this things work fast._

"Thanks. See you guys later." I waved. "BYE CRONA!" I yelled to the back bedroom.

"I don't know how to deal with goodbyes!" He yelled softly back. I giggled.

"Oi, Maka are you coming?"

"Oh right. Bye again." I ran out after Soul. Well kind of. I had a hard time with the crutches. Soul strapped them to the back of his bike and we both hopped on.

Soul's PoV:

"Shit." Maka said once we were back in my room.

"What?"

"I have to go home." I dropped the notebook I had in my hand, and stared at her shocked.

"What? Why would you go back there?"

"I need clothes." She stated simply.

"Borrow some from Liz. She would be more than happy to dress you." I told her trying to find away around her going back there. I don't want her ever going back there.

"I'm gonna have to go back there eventually Soul," She signed and got up from my bed. "You do know this right?"

"Yeah but not right now. Not the night after..." I let my voice trail off.

"Fine all borrow some from Liz today. But that means I have to tell everyone." She sounded distant as she said the last part.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." I told her picking her up. Her crutches fell from her sides. I kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Come on everyone should be up by now.

"Well here goes nothing." She said, grabbing her crutches. She left the room first and I followed right behind her.

"Guys!" I yelled once we reached the living room. "Come here. Maka needs to tell you guys something."

"What Maka?" Liz said walking in sleepily.

"MAKA!" Patty yelled running into the room but stopped when she saw her. "What happened?"

"Good morning." Kid said because he knew she was here.

"HAVE YOU COME TO SEE YOUR GOD?" Blackstar asked. "MISSED THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR THAT MUCH DID YOU?"

"Hello Maka." Tsubaki said sitting on the couch. "What happened to your ankle."

"Guys just sit and listen. No interruptions. No excuses. She really needs to say this. It's important." I told everyone. I looked at Blackstar when I said no excuses.

"Okay. So I know that you guys have all realized that something has be wrong with me. That, erm, I've been hiding something." Everyone shook their heads yes, even Blackstar.

"Well it has to do with my Papa. And the reason my Mama left when I was five." She took a deep breath.

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She started the story that I heard only last night.

Maka's PoV:

After I finished telling what I have been through I was in tears. But I wasn't the only one. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty were all crying as well.

"Oh Maka! I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki cried and hugged me.

"I...am...so...sorry..." Liz said in between sobs.

"The giraffes and I will kill him and anyone else who hurts Maka." Patty exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh. There's something about this group that makes me feel happy while I'm crying. It's a weird sensation that has never happened to me before. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I don't know where I would be with out you all."

"You'll be living here with us from now on right?" Kid asked. Everyone turned their attention to him then back on me.

"Umm...I...uh.."

"Yes. She will. Like I would ever let her go back and live there." Soul said. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Okay."

"What about all your stuff?" Blackstar, who was surprisingly the quietest one, asked.

"I'm gonna have to go back and get all of it. Well just the stuff I need." I said matter-of-factly.

"Not alone right?" His voice dripped with concern.

"No."

"Well we need to get ready for school guys." Kid said after a while of silence.

"Oh, Liz? Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked timidly.

"Oh My Gosh yes! I get to pick!" She ran off. I grabbed my crutches and quickly followed her.

She was already in her room throwing around outfits. _Is this how it always is in this house?_

* * *

**So any other song requests? I'm gonna need them for the Tour.**


	20. Half School Day

**Sorry guys my computer hates me again. It wouldn't let me get on the internet. But it's betterish now... But you guys are awesome you gave me so many amazing songs I lost count at like 62!**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

"What do you guys want to do?" Liz asked. We got out of school early today because it's our study/finals week.

"Hmm, well let's see it's one." Kid said looking the watch on his right arm. He has two watches, so he can be symmetrical. "And we've eaten..." His voice trailed off.

"Well I wrote a new song. And I'd like to perform it Friday." I said. "So we could do that..."

"Don't we have to wait for Maka?" Tsubaki asked. "I mean she's the lead guitarist."

"No. It's for Maka." I told them.

"Oh so that's what kept you busy last night?" Kid asked.

"Yeah it is." I shrugged. "You guys coming?"

"Sure."

We half walked, half ran to the studio. Once inside Liz was the first to speak. "Okay so what's this song?"

"Here." I said digging into my bag. I grabbed out some music sheets for each instrument. I handed them out.

"Oh, You want me to play the violin." Tsubaki said looking at the music sheet.

"Yeah, And there's a solo in there for you too. Then Liz is going to play another acoustic and Patty will play electric" I said.

"YEAH GUITAR!" Patty yelled playing the air guitar. I just laughed and turn back to Tsubaki.

"You're fine with that right?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I just haven't played one in a while is all." She shrugged and went to grab a two from a different room.

"Everyone else cool with what they are doing?" I asked and looked around at everyone. Liz and Patty already had guitars, Blackstar was sitting on his stool ready to go, and kid had his bass. They all nodded their heads yes. "Okay cool." I said when Tsubaki came back in the room with the violin. "Ready?"

I grabbed a microphone and Liz started the song. After a while of just her playing Patty does a few notes and then stops. Kid adds his bass the same time I start singing. During the chorus Tsubaki adds her violin. At the beginning of the second verse Blackstar starts drumming.

We played it a couple of times then took a break.

"It sounds awesome, don't you think?" Liz asked.

"It's because the Great Blackstar is in the song." Blackstar said jumping up to stand on the stool.

I shook my head at him. "No dummy. It's because it's a good song." Patty said. I was about to say thank you but she continued. "AND BECAUSE I'M PLAYING A GUITAR!" She played a few chords, but messed up most of them.

"Patty, don't play the guitar like that." Kid told her. "You are killing my head." He rubbed his temps.

"SORRY KID!" She yelled.

"I doubt it helps to yell." Liz told her younger sister as she took away the guitar.

"Aww! I wanted that!" Patty whined.

"Well what do you guys want to play now?" Tsubaki asked after somehow getting Blackstar down and sitting again.

"We should play the Dairy of Jane." Kid suggested.

"Or Monster!" Patty jumped up and down. "I really like the song!"

"I vote Dairy of Jane!" Blackstar yelled.

"We can play both. Dairy of Jane first." Tsubaki said trying to calm the about to be screaming match.

"OKAY!" Patty yelled at the same time Blackstar yelled, "HAHA MY SONG FIRST!"

I grabbed a guitar, because I wanted to play for this song.

(Soul: Bold, Liz/Patty: Italics)

**If I had to**

**I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask**

_**Would you like that?**_

_**Would you like that?**_

**And I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask**

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like That?**_

**NO!**

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break.**_

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**So tell me how it should be.**

**Try to find out what makes you tick.**

**As I lie down**

**Sore and sick.**

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

**There's a fine line between love and hate.**

**And I don't mind.**

**Just let me say that**

_**I like that**_

_**I like that**_

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**_I will try to find my place_**** in the diary of Jane.**

**As I burn another page**

**As I look the other way**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

_**So tell me how it should be.**_

**Desperate, I will crawl**

**Waiting for so long**

_No love, there is no love_

**Die for anyone**

**What have I become**

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

_**As I burn another page,**_

_**As I look the other way.**_

**I still try to find my place in the dairy of Jane**

"I love that song." Liz said after the song was over.

"Yeah and Soul you nailed the screamo in it." Patty agreed with her older sister.

"Yeah, I was pretty cool."

"Well, I rocked! You guys can now kiss my feet." Blackstar said.

"Stop being all high and mighty would ya? Who would wanna kiss your feet away?" I rolled my eye at the big goof.

"Worship your God peasant!" He yelled putting a figure at me.

"Shut up."

"YAY, Now Monster!" Patty giggled happily.

"Here." I said tossing the mic to her. "You and Liz sing it."

"Okay!" Liz said grabbing her mic off the stand and walking up to the front.

"Ready?" Patty asked in a cute voice. Blackstar started the song.

(Patty: Bold, Liz: Italics)

**His little whispers,**

"_**Love me, love me.**_

_That's all I asked for_

_**Love me, love me."**_ _He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

Tsubaki took a little guitar solo, in between the verse and the chorus.

**That night he caged her**

_**Bruised and broke her**_

_He struggled closer_

_**Then he stole her**_

**Violet wrists and then her ankles**

_**Silent Pain**_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

_**Monster,**_

_**How Should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here**_

_**Looking through the windows**_

**I will**

**Hear their voices**

_I'm a glass child._

_I am Hannah's regret_

For the guitar solo it was my turn. When I did it I just looked down at the guitar. I finished it and the room was silent with just that note hanging in the air.

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_**Turn the sheets down**_

_**Murder ears with pillow lace**_

_**There's bath tubs**_

_**Full of glow flies**_

_**Bathe in kerosene**_

_**Their words tattooed in his veins**_, **yeah!**

When the song ended with the final strum, someone clapped by the door. We all turned to see Maka standing there clapping with a small smile.

"MAKA!" Patty yelled dropping the microphone. It screeched and when all covered our ears. Patty acted like nothing happened and ran to Maka giving her a hug.

"Hiya Patty." She said giving her a quick on handed hug, and patting her on the back. "You know you act like you haven't seen me in a year." She said when Patty released her death grip.

Patty just shrugged. "Are you already out of school?" Kid asked as we all set down our instruments.

"Yeah, it's..." She looked down at her watch, she was wearing on her left wrist. "Already 4." She said looking back up at us.

Maka's PoV:

"When did you get out?" I asked walking over to the group.

"12ish." Soul said. "Or something like that." He came over, gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. He kept his arm around me and we walked over to the couch. "How was your day, babe?" My mind went blank when I heard him call me that. I could feel my face heat up but I tried to ignore it.

"Pretty good." I could feel the rest of the gang's eyes on me, but I just looked at the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Wait a second." Liz said, dramatizing it. I snuck a glace at her she had her arms out and shock was written all over her face. "You guys are a couple now?" She asked.

"Yeah, that took you a bit. I think you're losing your touch." Soul said. I could tell by his voice he was smirking.

Liz let out a squeal. "Oh my goodness! This is so amazing!" She came up and hugged me. She squeezed so tight I could barely breath.

Soul noticed because he told her to let go. "Liz, let go. You don't want to strangle my girlfriend. That would be so uncool." _Wait... did I hear right? Did he call me his girlfriend? Or is the lack of oxygen to my brain making me hear things?_

She released me and I sucked in a large gulp of air. "Thanks." I smiled at Soul.

"Anytime." He replied. "So Liz, you seem quite happy that we are together... why?" He asked turning back to the girl who was almost bouncing in front of us. _At least this is better than how she acts around clothes she really likes._ I thought looking back to her.

"Because it's amazing. You two are perfect for each other!" She squeaked.

"Now if only you could get with Mifune." Soul teased and I looked at him confused.

"Who Mifune?" I asked.

"He's our neighbor, that Liz has got a thing for." Kid explained.

"I do not!" Liz said, but failed to hide a blush. "Maka don't listen to them. They're liars." She begged me.

"Hmmm, maybe. We'll see," I said smiling. Everyone was silent for a little while. I looked around the room. "Hey guys, Where's Blackstar?" I asked turn around to see if he was still in here. He wasn't.

Everyone else looked around too. "Blackstar?" Tsubaki called, worry written all over her face.

After a bit of searching we heard a crash outside. "Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried automatically knowing it was him.

We all ran outside to see what happened. "YAHOO!" WE heard a shout from a tree in the grass next to the parking lot.

By the tree was a fallen branch. And it wasn't little either. "Blackstar what are you doing?" Kid asked with a sigh in his voice.

"A tiny human like yourself wouldn't understand a great God like I the almighty Blackstar!" He was shouting from the very top of the tree. The tree had to be about 70 or even 80 feet.

"Oh please. I'm closer to a God than you are." Kid shouted back at him.

"What did you just say?" Blackstar walked closer to the edge of the branch he was on. The only problem was that the branch couldn't hold his weight and gave loose. He came tumbling down with it.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried and ran over to with the blue haired idiot was lying on the ground. "Blackstar are you okay?" She knelt down and looked at him.

"You think a fall like that could even scratch a God like me?" _Oh brother._ I sighed. "Come on Tsubaki, you should know better." The idiot God jumped up.

"Right, my and. I'm sorry." They both walked over to where the rest of us were still standing because we didn't bother to move.

"Tsubaki why do you bother apologizing to that idiot?" I whispered to her when she came and walked back inside with me.

"To be honest I don't know. I just feel the need to." She shrugged, then sighed. "I'm hopeless." She hung her head shamefully.

"You're not hopeless. You are in love." She blushed but didn't deny it. "And you really need to make a move." I said after a bit of silence.

"No, no , no. I can't. What if he rejects me? Or worst what if he stops being my friend. I wouldn't be able to take that, Maka, I wouldn't." I sighed, because I knew she was right. Still there had to be a way to get them together.

I was about to say something more, but we entered the room, so I dropped it. "Well we need to practice at least two songs so what ones?" Kid said once we all filed into the room.

"I don't wanna!" Patty whined. "I want to just have fun. Not make sure to practice our songs. We've done that every practice." She did have a point, since I started that is really all we had done.

"Yeah! Let's just have today a fun day, and tomorrow we can practice for another hour." Liz agreed.

"Please! Please, please, please Kiddy!" Patty went down on her knees to beg him.

"Fine. Because you asked so nicely." He gave in.

"YAHOO! MORE FUN SONGS!" Blackstar yelled.

"So what you are saying is the songs I write aren't fun?" Soul said.

"Well, no man. It's fun to do your favorite songs though to sometimes. Ya know?" Blackstar quickly answered. I laughed.

"What song do you guys want to do?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone fell silent again.

"How about one of Maka's? Her songs are amazing!" Patty suggested. Everyone else agreed.

"Okay. Well I have two songs that I will be will to share. Which one should I do-" I was about to tell the titles but got interrupted by Liz.

"Do both!" I rolled my eyes because I knew they would want to hear them both. _Why do I even bother to ask?_

"Okay. Let me get the music sheets from my bag." I ran and grabbed out the sheets for both of the songs. "Soul, which one first?" I held them out for him to choice. He looked them over and pointed to one. I looked at what one. "Okay. Here y'all go."

I handed everyone their music and grabbed a microphone.

"Ready?" Tsubaki started the song when I nodded.

(Maka: Bold, Liz/Patty: Italics)

**Little girl terrified**

**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**

**A home is no place to hide**

**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels **_(ohhh)_

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**_She hurts_****, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**_she wonders why_****, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

**Today she's turning sixteen**

**Everyone singing, ****_but she can't seem smile_**

**They never get past arms length**

**How could they act like everything is alright? **_(Oh no, no)_

**Pulling down her long sleeves**

**To cover all the memories that scars leave**

**_She says, _****"maybe making me bleed**

**will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"**

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**_

**she wonders why, ****_does anyone ever hear her when she cries_**

**This is the dark before the dawn**

_**The storm before the peace **__(The Peace)_

**Don't be afraid '****_cause seasons change_****_and_**

_**Someone is watching over you**_

**He hears you**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

_**She'll be just fine, cause I know he hears her when she cries**_

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**_

_**She'll be just fine, cause I know he hears her when she cries**_

_**She'll be just fine, cause I know he hears her when she cries**_

When the song was over, everyone was silent. Soul came up and hugged me. He kissed me softly and I returned it. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear, once the kiss was over.

"Don't be. I'm fine, I'm stronger. Plus if it wouldn't have happened I doubt I would have meet you." I told him and put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay. You saved me, remember? He can't hurt me anymore." I smiled softly and he put his forehead to mine.

"Well. We are still here." Blackstar said, and I got this weird sense of Déjà vu. _Blackstar always has to ruin the moment._ I inwardly sighed.

"Yeah play the other song now!" Patty cheered.

"Okay." I went and handed Soul a microphone. "Here, you're singing with me."

He took it and looked over the lyrics. He nodded to say he was ready and the song started.

(Maka: Bold, Soul: Italics, Liz/Patty: Underlined)

**If I wasn't here tomorrow**

**Would anybody care?**

_If my time was up I wanna know_

_**You were happy I was there**_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anyone lose sleep_

**If I wasn't hard and hollow**

_**Then maybe you would miss me**_

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**

**Someone that I like better**

**I can never forget**

**So don't remind me of it forever **(Forever)

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

**What if I just try not to remember**

**Would it matter at all**

_**All the chances that have passed me by**_

_**Would it matter if I gave it one more try**_

_Would it matter at all_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

**Still stuck inside this sorrow**

_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

**I can never forget**

**So don't remind me of it forever**

_**What if I just pulled myself together**_

_**Would it matter at all**_

_**What if I just try not to remember**_

_**Would it matter at all**_

_**All the chances that have passed me by**_

_**Would it matter if I gave it one more tr**_y

**Would it matter at all**

Tsubaki did the guitar solo. She messed up on a few notes, but no one seemed to notice. If they did they didn't show it.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

**Can you help forget**

**Don't wanna feel like this forever**..._**forever**_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

**Would it matter at all**

_**What if I just try not to remember**_

_**Would it matter at all**_

**All the chances that have passed me by**

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_**If I live tomorrow**_

**Would anybody care**

_**Stuck in this sorrow**__going nowhere_

_**All the chances that have passed me by**_

_**Would it matter if I gave it one more try**_

_**Would it matter at all**_

"Maka how can you write such amazing songs?" Tsubaki asked putting down her guitar.

"I don't know. It comes naturally, I guess." I shrugged.

"Hmm, that's awesome. I wish I could write songs as good as you." Tsubaki sighed.

"They aren't all that good." I said. "I have a lot of songs."

Soul chuckled. "Yeah that's an understatement." I glared at him.

"How many songs do you have?" Liz asked. I turned back to her.

"I don't know. Some. I don't keep count." Soul started laughing harder. I rolled my eyes at him. "Would you stop laughing at me?" It only made him laugh harder. I reached my hand around to my back pocket where I stuck a book and clutched it. "Maka..." I took out the book and planted it in his head. "Chop."

I smiled when he hit the floor. "Jerk." He said rubbing his head.

"You deserve it for laughing at me." I told him and turned back to the group. "So what songs are we gonna do now?" They looked at each other and then decided on the songs.

Soul's PoV:

After we finished goofing off we grabbed some dinner. Now we were heading home. "What do you guys want to do?" Patty asked. "We could play a game." We all knew what game she wanted to play.

"No truth or dare Patty. Not tonight." I told her.

"Aww! Fine we can play a different game." She said pouting.

"How about poker?" Liz asked.

"No it's no fair. You always win." Kid said.

"I'm good at it." Liz wasn't just good at poker she's the best. No one can beat her. I mean no one.

"Yeah that's the understatement of the century." Tsubaki said.

"I can beat her! I am a God!" Blackstar shouted.

"You have never beaten her before." Patty told him.

"I AM A GOD! BOW DOWN!"

"NEVER!" She screamed and ran away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Blackstar ran after her.

"Blackstar wait!" Tsubaki was the next to run, then Liz yelling threats to Blackstar.

"You better not touch my sister! I will kill you Blackstar!" She yelled. "Remember I grew up on the streets!"

"Stop yelling! Your walk everyone up!" Kid shouted and ran off.

"Yeah cause that helps." Maka said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Yeah that's them for ya." I ran my hand through my hair. "But the house is always fun. Well if you don't mind your stuff being broken every once in a while." I shrugged, but looked over at Maka, who had suddenly stopped. "What's up Maka?"

"We have to go back and get my stuff." Her eyes were distant. I hung my head and sighed. _Great._

"Okay, well let's go get the driver so we can have a car."

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go quickly though because I don't want to be there late into the night." We both started running towards the house. We were almost there so it didn't take long.

We told the driver that we needed to get her stuff. Kid and Liz came with us.

"What all do you need to grab?" Liz asked once we pulled in front of the house.

"Well, I need my clothes, guitar, songs, and books. I think that's all." Maka said stepping out of the car timidly.

I followed her out and put a hand on her back. "It's okay. I'm right here, I will protect you." I told her and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

"I know. Thanks Soul. Come on let's go in." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside. We went to her room Kid and Patty followed with a few boxes.

"Okay let's get this done."

* * *

**First song: Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin requested by cototejordano**

**Second song: Monster by Meg and Dia requested by lovleydragonfly**

**Third song: When She Cries by Britt Nicole**

**Fourth song: Would it Matter by Skillet requested by shadowash32**


	21. Writing a song

**Okay I have 76 song requested(not counting multiple) but yeah I will always take more, don't worry. Guess what guys! My mom let me drive on an actual street today! I'm a pretty good drive, she just doesn't want me driving yet... I'm her youngest.. so I'm the baby. :(**

**Lovelydragonfly: NEVER! Haha jk, I'm planning on putting that one in here. Just give me some time woman! :P**

**Person and Mittens: Guess what? That's the song! I love BVB and that is one of my favorite songs by them...well I have a lot of favorite songs by them... they're just so good I can't pick!**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

"Hey you wanna take this?" Patty asked from my closet.

"Want what?" I asked turning to her.

She held up a post card. I crawled over to her and took it. "This is the last post card I got from my mother." I said looking at it. I felt my eyes get watery.

"Maka.." I heard Soul's voice trail off.

I handed it back to Patty. "Throw it away." I turned back to what I was doing. "She left me with Papa even though she knew what he did." I shoved some books in a box.

I felt a hand on my back. "Maka, are you okay?" Soul whispered in my ear. I let a small, sad smile creep up on my face.

"Yes. I just realized that I've been waiting for her to come back, but she left me. She could have taken me but she didn't. She ran, and I had to stay." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "I have forgiven her for leaving me. I don't want to wait around for her." I laid my head on his chest. "She made her choice. Now I'm making mine."

I lifted my head and kissed him softly on the lips. After we parted he spoke. "I'm glad she didn't take you away." I tilted my head a little and looked into his crimson eyes. "I wouldn't be able to be with you if she had."

"Get back to work!" Kid said and threw a pillow at us. "We would like to get this done fast."

"Right sorry." I said and jumped off of Soul. I finished putting my books in the boxes. Soul threw the pillow back at Kid and hit him in the face. I laughed.

Soul's PoV:

"Okay I think we are done." Maka said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

I stood up too. "Now we need to get the boxes in the car." I sighed. This is a lot more work than I thought it would be.

"Yeah but that's gonna be easy." Kid said and picked up a box. "Come on get going." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a box too.

We each made about three trips in and out of the house. We fit all the boxes in the trunk and backseat. Maka went back inside to make sure we got everything. I followed her in.

She stood in her old room that now bare room. The bed had no blankets or pillows. The desk held a few scattered papers and there was an empty bookshelf. There was a trash bag off to the corner. I heard Maka sigh and turned to look at her. "Look at this room. It's so empty." She turned to look at me.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head. "I have to say it a sad sight but I'm happy to see it." I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arm on mine. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Sure is. Still it makes me sad, believe it or not I do have some good memories from here." She said looking around the room again.

"Really? Like what?" I asked her turning her to face me.

"Well my mom used to read to me when I couldn't sleep. And if that didn't work she would hum me a lullaby." She had a distant look in her eyes as if she was seeing it happen. "There was this one time, on my birthday, that she had come in here at midnight and woke me up. She had gotten up and made me a cake." She paused then came back from that distant place and looked at me. "She brought me a present. It was my first novel." She paused again. "That was the day before she left."

"I'm sorry Maka." Was all I could think to say. _How can one person have such a hard life?_

"I'm better now." She said and took my hand. "Come on we have to go." She gided me to the door just as the front door opened.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY HOUSE." I instantly felt Maka start shaking.

Tsubaki's PoV:

"Blackstar? What do you want to do while we wait for them to come back." We had gone inside and as soon as we sat down Maka and Soul ran in to say they had to get her stuff. _I hope they are alright._ I sighed inwardly.

"I don't care." When it's just as two he is calmer, but can still be irritating. "You know Tsubaki, hearing Maka's story made me feel kinda bad for her." I glanced over at him.

"I know. I really want to do something for her, but I don't know what." My voice trailed off as I thought.

"We should do something Godly!" He stood up on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course we will." I told him. I didn't bother telling him to get down this time. "Hey, what about a song? Like Soul did?" I asked.

"But it has to be better!" He let himself fall back on the couch. "Because I'm the God!" I smiled.

"Okay, be right back." I ran up stairs to grab my guitar. As I walked back down the hallway Liz called my name.

"Tsubaki!" I poked my head in the doorway. "What are you doing?" She was sitting on bed painting her toe nails.

"Blackstar and I are gonna write a song for Maka." I told her. She looked up from finishing her big toe.

"Can I help? I mean like play for you guys?" She asked.

"Sure." She got up and followed me down stairs.

"Hey Blackstar Liz is gonna help us. We will right the lyrics and music but she will play it while we figure it out." I told him as we entered the room he made note sheet spread out across the floor and was laying on the ground scribbling on a paper.

"Okay. Just hurry up." Blackstar said. I quickly sat down next to him and looked at what he was writing.

_Despite the lies that your making_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_When darkness comes_

_you know I'm never far_

"Wow, that's a pretty good start Blackstar." I told him reading over his shoulder.

"What else would you expect?" He scribbled more down.

I put a rhythm to the words in my head. After perfecting it a jotted down some notes and handed the sheet to Liz. "Here play this." She did and I sang some lines I thought would be good for the chorus. "No, You'll never be alone." I thought about the next line. "When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars." I couldn't think of something to go after that.

**~15 minutes later~**

"Okay here is what we have so far," I said, handing the page to Liz. She played the music. "No You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark." I paused to let her play the bridge between the chorus and verse. "You feel so lonely and ragged. You lay here broken and naked. I will be the one that's gonna find you. I will be the one that's gonna guide you."

"YEAH! That's a good start!" Blackstar said taking the paper backing and scribbling more on it.

**~30 minutes later~**

"How does Soul write songs so fast!? This is so hard!" Blackstar whined.

"I know. I love Maka, but it's hard to write for her." I agreed.

"Wait what did you just say?" Liz asked me. I looked up to where she was sitting on the couch.

"I love Maka..." My voice trailed off in a questioning manner.

"Use that. Say something about your love for her." Liz suggested. "I mean you won't be singing it, Soul will to her... Right?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea." I said and scribbled some more lyrics down. "Thanks Liz."

Soul's PoV:

I push Maka behind my back. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Get out of our way old man." I told him trying to remain calm and keep my cool.

"You leave that worthless piece of shit here!" He yelled and pointed to Maka. I snarled at him and posited myself into a more protective stance. "Get the hell out of my house!"

He took a step towards us, but I didn't budge from my spot. "You think you scare me? Maka isn't a piece of shit, you are! You fucking old man. Move your ass out of my way before I make you!" I yelled at him.

He made a move for my head but it was easily dodge. I punched him in the neck. All he did was stagger back a bit. "Why you..." He lunged at me again, this time faster. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way. Not if I wanted to keep Maka safe.

I braced myself for the hit, but it didn't come. One second Maka was behind me, the next she was in front of me. She took her father's punch right in the face but didn't move an inch from where she stood. _Wow, amazing._

Maka quickly reacted as her father recover from his hit. She swept his feet out from underneath him. He fell to the floor with a thud.

She grabbed my hand and tried to make a break for the front door. Only her father caught her foot with his hand. "Where do you think you're going, you little bitch?"

I stomped on his hand with all my might. "Don't fucking touch her." I told him as I felt his hand break under my foot.

I pulled Maka out of the house and to the car.

Inside the car Maka laid her head on my shoulder. "Are you always going to save me?" She asked me.

"No." I told her simply. "You saved me back there too. You're just as strong as I am. Maybe stronger." I whisper to her and laid my head on hers.

"So, who was the maniac with red hair?" Kid asked us.

"Papa." Maka told him. I could tell she was not going to say anything else about the matter. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Souly and Maka sitting in a tree-" Kid put a hand on Patty's mouth to shut her up.

"Patty now is really not the time for that." He told her.

"Wnbahgsdy nafddfodft?" He moved his hand off of her mouth.

"Come again?"

"Why not?" She whined. "Look at them..." She pointed to us and I rolled my eyes.

Kid gave her a look that made her be quiet. "Hey Kid?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, Patty? What is it?"

"Do you ever want to be with someone like they are?" She asked in a whisper but I could still make out what she was saying.

I looked over at him. His face had a light shade of pink to it. I smirked. "Of course he does Patty." Maka told her with made him turn a brighter shade of pink.

"Really? With who?" Kid looked out the car window and pretended to be very fascinated with something outside.

"I think with someone in this car right now..." I let my voice trail off.

"Who do you like Kiddy?" She asked getting close to his face.

"Patty, get out of my face."

"Not until you tell me who she is." She got closer to him. "Who is it Kid?" We pulled into the driveway and he bolted out of the car.

I heard Maka chuckle. "He so likes her." I lifted my head off hers and helped her out of the car.

"Yep sure does." I shook my head at him. "He's so uncool about it."

Maka laughed. "Hey, let's wait to bring everything in. I'm really tired right now. I just want to sleep." She yawned. I laughed at her then scooped her up in my arms.

"No problem. I'm pretty beat myself."

Tsubaki's PoV:

"There! Done!" I said holding up the final copy of the song we wrote for Maka. The front door opened and we turned around to see who it was. "Oh hey guys!" I said as Soul and the rest entered the house.

"Is Maka okay?" Liz beat me to asking.

"Yeah she's just tired, she fell asleep when I picked her up." Soul told us. "Hey what happened in here?" He asked looking around at all the papers scattered this way and that.

"Well we were-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kid interrupted me. "YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY!" He went onto rant about how important symmetry is and the beauty of it.

"Makaaaa..." A book was flung into his head. "Chop!"

I looked over at Maka, eye wide. She just curled back against Soul. "Well night." He said and carried her up stairs. _How can someone so sweet be so violent and evil at the same time. And look cute doing it?_ I wondered as I picked up the papers around an unconscious kid. _He even bleeds symmetrical._ I rolled my eyes as I picked up the last of the papers.

"Good night you guys." I waved to everyone else and went up stairs to go to bed.

* * *

**I thought about making it so Sprit would see the car pulling away and then go into her room and find her stuff gone, but I liked this way better... tell me what ya think!**


	22. Finally Friday

**This one is a long one, lots of songs. I would have updated soon but my grandpa got but in ICU earlier this week and he just got out yesterday. **

* * *

Maka's PoV:

"YAY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Patty yelled and ran down stairs. It was Friday. Finally Friday.

"Patty, not so loud." Liz moaned clutching her head. "You're giving me a headache." She sat down at the table next to Patty.

"Or maybe you have a hangover." Kid suggested, teasingly.

"Nope, I don't. I had one drink." I came over to Liz and sat a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Oh, thanks Maka." She smiled up at me.

"No problem, beside you better eat those before Blackstar gets up." I told her and turned back to make more.

"Yeah, how do you make enough for him to eat?" Kid laughed. "He eats everything."

"And he's always hungry." Patty added.

"It's hard, but somehow I can. As long as everyone else gets their food before him." I glanced over my shoulder at them.

"Mmmm, Smells good." Soul said walking in and taking a big sniff.

"Thanks." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I felt a small blush coming on. "Good morning." I told him flipping a pancake.

"It's always a good morning with you here, babe." I smiled softly.

I pushed him off me. Then turned around and handed him a plate holding two pancakes. "Go sit down and eat." I pointed to the table.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said and kissed my lips. He sat down at the table and started scarfing down his food. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning guys." Tsubaki said. Her wet hair was pulled up into a tight bun. "Maka, do you need help?" She came over to me.

"Uhh, nope this is the last of it." I said taking the others off the griddle and turning it off.

"Oh okay, I would come down and helped but I had to shower." She told me as I handed her a plate of pancakes.

"It's okay. I'm fine with cooking. Besides pancakes are easy." I told her and grabbed my own pancake.

I sat down at the table next to Soul. Tsubaki sat next to me.

"You can now have a good morning!" Blackstar came into the room.

"Sit down and eat." I told him.

"Is that anyway to speak to a God?" I rolled my eyes.

"Pancakes over there." I pointed to the counter. I didn't feel like fighting with him. Today I was in a good mood.

"Oh, right." He grabbed a plate and put four pancakes on it. Then he sat down at the table and dowsed them with syrup.

I shook my head at the blue baboon and kept eating my pancake. No one spoke while we ate. After we were done kid was the first to speak up. "Do we know what songs we are doing for the concert?" He asked.

"Bring me to life, ass back home, paralyzer." Liz started listing off some songs.

"Maka is gonna sing two of her songs." Kid said.

"Yeah, Firework and Because of You." I agreed.

"Oh and two others." Patty said.

I looked around confused. No one explained, so I asked. "What songs?"

Soul got up and kissed the top of my head. "You'll see." With that he left the room to get ready for school.

I looked at the others. "You guys won't tell me either, will you?" I asked looking at Kid.

"Sorry, Maka. It's a surprise." Tsubaki said. "But I think you will like it." Everyone else got up from the table. I opened my mouth to say something else but then closed it and shook my head. _What are they planning?_ I wondered and went to my room to get ready too.

Soul's PoV:

"Bye Maka. See you after school." Liz waved goodbye.

"BYE!" Patty started running to school. Everyone else said goodbye and took off too.

"See ya later." I told her and grabbed her into my arms.

"Bye, Soul. Have a nice day." She said and kissed me. I dipped her, while kissing her back. Then I released her.

"Text me after school." I told her. "Promise?"

She smiled. "Promise. See you after school." She turned her back and started walking away.

I watched her turn the corner to go to her school.

"Soul, you're slow." Liz said when I caught up with the rest.

"So, sorry." I said sarcastically. "I had to say goodbye to Maka." I shrugged.

"No, you had to have a mini make-out session with her." She teased.

I playfully pushed her. "Did not. All I did was kiss her." She gave me a look that said 'sure'. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be jealous."

She dramatically gasped. "Me, never."

"Uhuh. I believe you." I said sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Whatever Soul Eater." She rolled her eyes. I just laughed.

"It's not my fault you want this." I popped my collar.

"Yeah. Right." She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You know, you better be careful with that playing of yours." Kid warned. "People might start thinking you like each other." Liz and I burst out laughing.

"Oh Kid, don't be so funny." Liz said catching her breath. "It hurts to laugh that hard."

"That's a good one, bro." I said clutching my stomach. I patted him on the back.

"Sis would never go out with Soul." Patty said. "She likes Mifune." Liz turned beet red. "And Soul's in love with Maka." I pursed my lips. _In love... I don't know about that... not yet at least._

"Patty, Soul isn't _in_ love with Maka." Kid said.

"What? Yes he is." She told him. "Have you seen them together?" I thought about that. _Am I in love with her? Isn't it too soon for me to be in love with her? _

"Yes I have. But that doesn't mean he's in love with her." _I do love her. I think. I don't know, I've never felt this way about anyone._

"Soul which is it?" Liz turned to me.

I opened my mouth then closed it again. I shrugged. "Not sure." I kept walking. _I sure as hell won't admit to them I love Maka before I tell her._

"How don't you know? Do you or don't you love her?" Liz kept bugging me about it.

"Because I don't know. Not yet." We were in the school now and get some weird looks because of our conversation. "It's like you forget we only met a few weeks ago."

"Really has it only been that long? It feels so much longer." Kid said.

"I know I feel like I've known her all my life." Tsubaki agreed.

"She wishes she had known me all her life." I rolled my eyes at Blackstar.

"Yeah right, Blackstar." We got to our class and opened the door.

"Hey, Soul. Wanna hang out before the concert? We could have a lot of fun." I girl with light brown hair came up to me and pulled on my arm.

"Sorry. I can't we have to practice." I gently removed my arm from hers. "But you know I would if I could." I gave her my coolest smile but it didn't quiet reach my eyes.

"Well maybe another time." She said and I walked away from her. I used all my will power not to roll my eyes at every desperate girl who came up to me.

After class a girl with short pink hair came up to us. "Look, Soul has a girlfriend already. Why don't you go be desperate somewhere else." Liz said as she walked up.

"Oh, good job Soul. You found a girl who wants to be with you." She smiled sweetly. "Look that's not why I'm here." She looked at Liz, then back to me. "I was wondering if before you guys go on your tour, if you would want to come to a party that Jackie and I are throwing." She motioned with her head to a tall black haired girl waiting by the door.

"And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Kim." She pulled a flyer out of her bag. "It's a summer kick off party at the beach. Well it's a beach a ways away, but it'll be fun. You guys wanna come?" She held out the flyer and Kid took it.

"Sounds like fun. We'll see if we can." He said looking at the paper.

Kim turned and took a step. Then stopped and called over her shoulder. "Oh and bring your new band member too. Maka, right? I would love to met Soul's girl." _How did she know that?_

I shook my head at her and looked down at the flyer. The party was in one week.

"We should go!" Liz said.

"PARTY!" Party shouted fist bumping.

"Go where?" Stein came up to us. Did I mention he is our teacher?

"We were invited to a party that Kim and Jackie are throwing in a week." Tsubaki said handing the paper to him.

"You might be able to make it there. Maybe, but we would have to leave early." He said reading the paper.

"YAY! PARTY!" Patty screamed and ran out of the room.

"Well, see you later Stein." I said taking the flayer and shoving it in my bag. "Gotta practice."

"Okay bye." We all ran out of the school and walked to the studio.

Maka's PoV:

"Okay guys, see you at the concert!" Kayla called. "Well except you Maka." I laughed.

_Oh trust me, you will._ I thought but I said, "Great, cause I care?" My expression clearly read 'really'.

"Oh you don't have to hide the fact that you want to go but can't." She laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Who said I can't?" She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Well we'll see at the show, won't we?" She said dead serious.

I smirked. "Yeah I guess we will." I grabbed my bag and sent a quick text to Soul. _Hey, I'm done._

I quickly left the school. I ran all the way to the studio. I opened the door but was surprised by no one being there yet. I checked my phone to see if Soul texted back. He did. _Cool. See ya in a few._

I set down my bag at the back wall. I sat on the couch and opened a book.

"Of course you're reading." Blackstar said walking in. I don't know how much time has passed since I walked in.

"I like reading, so what?" I asked him.

"It's so boring. A God like me would never read for fun." He said as I stood up and put the book in my back pocket.

"That's because you don't have a brain." "Okay guys. We need to practice. Not fight." Liz said.

"Yeah your right. Let's do Paralyzer." I suggested. Everyone nodded. I grabbed my guitar and everyone else took their positions.

(Soul: Bold, Maka: Italics, Liz/Patty: Underlined)

**I hold on so nervously To me and my drink I wish it was cooling me But so far, has not been good It's been shitty And I feel awkward, as I should This club has got to be The most pretentious thing Since I thought ****you and me**** Well I am imagining A dark lit place Or your place or my place Well I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you I hold out for one more drink Before I think I'm looking ****too desperately**** But so far has not been fun I should just stay home If one thing ****really means one**** This club will hopefully Be closed in three weeks That would be cool with me Well I'm still imagining A dark lit place Or your place or my place ****_Well, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you_**** Well, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you ****_I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you_**** You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you **_You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you _

"Okay, I think we are good on that one." Kid said.

"Yeah definitely. Now we need to do Ass Back Home." Liz said. "That's one we need to still do some work on."

"Okay yeah great." I said and put my guitar down. I picked up a microphone and went to stand next to Soul.

"Ready?" He looked back at everyone, then turned back around when they nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Yep." I said as the music started. I start to sing.

(Soul: Bold, Maka: Italics)

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left keys under the mat to out front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

I sang looking at Soul. Then he started rapping.

**We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions**

**So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing**

**And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact**

**When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at**

**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**

**In a year I don't recall**

**It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke**

**I told you I wouldn't be long**

**That was last November, now December's almost gone**

**I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong**

He shrugged as he finished the verse. I walked up to the mirrors to sing the chorus.

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

I wrapped my arm around myself.

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

I pointed to the ground as I sang the last line. Soul came up to me and sang facing me. He grabbed my hand and the rest of the room disappeared.

**And you've been nothing but amazing**

**And I never take that for granted**

**Half of these birds would have flew the coop**

**But you, you truly understand it**

**And the fact you stood beside me, Every time you heard some bogusness You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk **_**Like we don't hear what they saying**_** Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk **_**We'll just drive by and keep waving**_** Cause you and I above all that Just let them wallow in it Now they all choked up, yuck Cause they be swallowing it**

I turned away from him and walked back to the rest of the group.

_I don't know, where you're going Or when you're coming home I left the keys under the mat to our front door For one more chance to hold you close_

I set my head on Tsubaki's shoulder. And she sang the next lines with me.

_I don't know, where you're going Just get your ass back home_ **No one hold me down like you do sweetheart You keep doing that, I keep doing this We'll be alright in the end Trust that We put the us in trust, baby Aww, let's go** _I don't care what you're after As long as I'm the one, no I don't care why you're leaving You'll miss me when you're gone_

I jumped up and dawn as I sang the last chorus.

_I don't know, where you're going Or when you're coming home I left the keys under the mat to our front door For one more chance to hold you close I don't know, where you're going Just get your ass back home. _

"Yay!" Patty clapped. "That was awesome!"

"Okay we can do one more song and then go get dinner." Tsubaki said looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Maka needs to sing one she wrote." Blackstar said.

"Okay, I'll sing Because of You." I said. "I need to do a little more with it."

"Cool." Soul grabbed up my guitar.

Liz started playing her piano. I put my microphone on the stand and took a deep breath. I began to sing.

(Maka: Bold, Patty/Liz: Italics)

**I will not make**

**The same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**'Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break **

**The way you did, you fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**

This song I wrote for my parents. I wish my mother could see what she did to me. She left me. How do I know that anyone will stay, when my mother didn't even stay.

At the same time she taught me to watch my back.

The other instruments came in.

**Because of you**

_**I never stray to far from the sidewalk**_

**Because of you **

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

I'm afraid to let my guard down. I'm afraid to let people see the real me, afraid that the people who I love will leave me.

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long ****_before you point it out_**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness ****_in your eyes_**

**I'm forced to fake**

**A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

I put my hand on my chest where my heart is. It's true, I highly doubt that my heart is whole. Everything that I have lived through. Every time I was hit my little heart formed a new cut, a new scar.

**Because of you**

_**I never stray to far from the sidewalk**_

**Because of you **

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid.**

**I watched you die, I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

I remember seeing my mother one night. There were tears running down her face. When I looked at her eyes; they were dead. They were missing the spark she always had. She was dead inside, and you would only know if you looked at her eyes.

**I was so young, you should have known**

**Better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry, in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing**

I closed my eyes.

**Because of you **

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

**Because of you **

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you **

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_

**Because of you **

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

**Because of you **

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

_**Because of you, I'm afraid**_

**Because of you**

**Because of you **

I opened my eyes and smiled. "That was awesome." Liz said. "I've never played the piano so much in a song."

"You were great." I told her.

"No, that song is great." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, great job, babe" Soul said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY!" Blackstar yelled.

"Well, where do you want to eat?" I asked him grabbed the hand Soul has wrapped around me.

"SOMEWHERE WITH FOOD!" He yelled and ran out the door.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki ran after him.

Liz followed after. Patty took Kid's hand to chase them. Soul and I followed last.

Soul's PoV:

We ended up eating at some pizza joint close to the stadium. We got a large peperoni pizza and a supreme. Blackstar shoveled about a forth of each almost as the waiter set them down on the table.

"Thanks." Kid said and grabbed a slice.

"Uh, no problem." He said staring at Blackstar.

"Blackstar slow down. You'll choke." Tsubaki said grabbing a slice too.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay we have about an hour till the concert." Liz said looking at the clock.

"That gives us enough time to eat and get there." Tsubaki said.

"And put make up on and do our hair..." Liz's voice trailed off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maka roll her eyes. I chuckled. "Great. Can't wait." Maka said sarcastically.

After we all finished eating we paid and were on our way to the concert.

"What are we wearing Liz?" Kid asked as we approached the doors.

"You each should have outfits laid out for you." She said swing up the back door. "I told some crew members what to lay out."

We went our separate ways to get changed. "This outta be good." Blackstar said as we entered the dressing room.

"Yeah." I said following him.

Sitting on the couch in the room were three outfits, each having one name on it. Kid's was closest to us. Laid out for him was a blue T-shirt and jeans. On the floor are white high-tops. Also sitting on the shirt were sunglasses.

Blackstar has a black T-shirt and blue jeans with gray high-tops. He didn't have any sunglasses.

I, on the other hand, had sunglasses like Kid, but a white T-shirt and jeans. Also I had tan high-tops.

We got dressed within five minutes. Blackstar and I sat down to play some video games.

After about two games the girls came out. They already had their hair done,but still needed to do their make-up.

Tsubaki was wearing a gray shirt with a black long-sleeve cover-up. She had on faded blue skinny jeans with silver flats. A long necklace dropped down to her stomach. Her hair was down and curly.

Liz had on a pink tank top that scrunched at the top. Her jeans were rolled at the bottom and faded at the knees and up. She had on fancy sandals that had silver sparkles. Her necklace was silver with little hoops that landed on her chest. Her hair was up but had some wave to it.

Patty had on a white spaghetti-strap with a light blue short-sleeve cover-up. She had on white shorts. Her necklace was beaded every other white and blue to match her outfit. She had on gold sandals, that were similar to Liz's. She had a ring on her left middle finger with a bright blue stone. Also she had gold bracelets on her right wrist. Her hair was down and wavy like her sister's.

Maka had on a white spaghetti-strap, like Patty's but she had a tan see-through long sleeve shirt over it. The long-sleeve shirt had a pocket on the left side of it. Her jean were a deep blue that was faded at the knees and up. It stopped right below the pockets. She had on flips that had flowers on the outside of the strap. She had her hair up so you can see her earrings. They were golder with some black on the hoops. They dangled down to about the middle of her neck. She had on sunglasses.

"Maka come here." Liz said pulling out a chair for her to sit on. "I want to get your make-up done first."

"Coming." She said and planted herself on the chair.

Liz put on some light gold eye shadow. On Patty she put on light blue and Tsubaki black. Liz, herself, had on pink.

"SOUL PROTECTORS TWO MINTUES!" Someone yelled from outside the door.

"Come on, let's go." Maka said jumping up.

"Okay, Maka, sing Firework first. Then we will do Ass Back Home and Paralyzer. Next you will sing Because of You. Then Bring Me To Life." Liz said as we walked up to the stage.

"What about the two mystery songs?" Maka asked.

"They'll be last." I told her and we walked out on stage.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Kid asked the crowd. Everything was black so we couldn't see them.

Screams came from the crowd. "That's good to hear." I told them.

"Are you ready to rock?" Blackstar asked.

The crowd screamed, "yes." all together as the lights came on.

"Well then," I said picking up a guitar. "Let's rock."

The music started and the crowd went silent.

(Maka: Bold, Liz/Patty: Italics)

**Do you ever feel like a plastice bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?:**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you **

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4****th**** of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, "****_oh, oh, oh"_**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, ****_"oh, oh, oh"_**

**You're gonna leave 'em going ****_awe awe awe_**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time you'll know You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "****_Oh, oh, oh_****" As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go ****_"Oh, oh, oh"_**** You're gonna leave 'em all in ****_awe, awe, awe_****_Boom, boom, boom_****_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_****_It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through_**** 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go ****_"Oh, oh, oh"_**** As you shoot across the sky Baby, ****_you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst_**** Make 'em go ****_"Oh, oh, oh"_**** You're gonna leave 'em all in ****_awe, awe, awe_**_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than _**_the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

Maka's PoV:

"Thanks guys!" I smirked when I saw Kayla still sulking. "This next song is called Bring Me To Life. Hope you like it." They cheered and the music started with Liz palying.

(Maka: Bold, Soul: Italics, Liz/Patty: Underlined)

H**ow can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home**

I pointed my hand out and dragged it back to my mic. Then I turn to face Soul. _(Wake me up)_ **Wake me up inside** _(I can't wake up)_ **Wake me up inside** _(Save me)_ **Call my name and save me from the dark** _(Wake me up)_ **Bid my blood to run** _(I can't wake up)_ **Before I come undone** _(Save me)_ **Save me from the nothing I've become **

I put my hand on my chest.

**Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and ****make me real**** Bring me to life**

I turned and walked to the edge of the stage.

_(Wake me up)_ **Wake me up inside** _(I can't wake up)_ **Wake me up inside** _(Save me)_ **Call my name and save me from the dark** _(Wake me up)_ **Bid my blood to run** _(I can't wake up)_ **Before I come undone** _(Save me)_ **Save me from the ****nothing I've become** Bring me to life _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_ Bring me to life

Soul came up beside me and we sang to just each other. The rest of the people vanished.

**Frozen inside **(Frozen inside) **without your touch Without your love, darling Only you **(only you) **are the life among the dead** _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_ **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems ****Got to open my eyes to everything** _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul __**Don't let me die here**__ There must be something more_ **Bring me to life** _(Wake me up)_ **Wake me up inside** _(I can't wake up)_ **Wake me up inside** (_Save me)_ **Call my name and save me from the dark** _(Wake me up)_ **Bid my blood to run** _(I can't wake up)_ **Before I come undone** _(Save me)_ **Save me from the ****nothing I've become** (Bring me to life) _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_ (Bring me**to life) **

When the song ended the crowd went crazy. "Okay guys, we are going to take a short break and then come and sing two more songs for you!" Kid yelled and ran off stage.

The light went black and we all grabbed some water. "Can I know the songs now?" I asked after I finished mine.

"Nope. In about, a minute you can." Soul said.

"Why not?" I asked him in an almost whiny voice. Almost.

"Because, it's a surprise." Tsubaki told me. "Come on they are done setting up." She dragged me out on stage. In the middle was a stool and the instruments were placed around it accordingly.

"Okay guys we are going to do something a little different with this next songs." Liz said as Tsubaki directed me to sit on the stool.

"Our new band member has had a ruff time this past years." Kid went on explaining.

"And this are two songs that we wrote just for her." Soul finished. I smiled at them.

"Okay this first one was written by Blackstar and Tsubaki, with the help of Liz." Patty said in a serious, grown up voice.

Tsubaki strummed a few notes and Soul started to sing.

(Soul: Bold, Blackstar: Italics, Tsubaki: Underlined)

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**You're love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

There was a short instrumental pause.

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**You're love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

_I__** will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to**_** My love is A burning, consuming fire**

I turned to watch Blackstar as he sang. I can't believe they did this for me.

_No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark_

When Tsubaki started to sing I looked at her.

No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark **You feel so lonely and ragged You lay here broken and naked My love is Just waiting To clothe you in crimson roses I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is A burning, consuming fire**

**No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark** No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark **Whispers in the dark**

Tsubaki shredded on her guitar. I looked at her wide-eyed. They all three started to sing together.

_**No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark**_ _Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark _

Tsubaki ended it again with a short solo. "Thank you guys so much." I whisper to her when the song ended. She just smiled and hugged me.

"Okay this next song I wrote for her." Soul said taking my attention away from Tsubaki. When I looked back at her she held a violin. Patty held an electric guitar and Liz an acoustic.

"It's called Saviour." Soul grasped the microphone in both hands. Liz strummed a few notes and then Patty added her guitar into the mix. After Patty stopped and Soul started sing.

(Soul: Bold)

**I never meant to be the one Who kept you from the dark But now I know my wounds are sewn Because of who you are I will take this burden on And become the holy one But remember I am human And I'm bound to sing this song **

I heard Tsubaki start playing the violin but my eyes were locked on Soul.

**So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed I am here, saviour** **Will be there When you are feeling alone, oh A Saviour For all that you do So you live freely without their harm **

Patty added more of her electric guitar and Blackstar added his drums.

**So here I write my lullaby To all the lonely ones Remember as you learn to try To be the one you love So I can take this pen And teach you how to live What is left unsaid The greatest gift I give**

Soul brought his hand to his chest, and moved to the other side of me. His eyes never left mine.**  
So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed I am here, saviour Will be there When you are feeling alone, oh A Saviour, For all that you do So you live freely without their harm  
**My eyes left Soul's and watched as Tsubaki did her solo. She was amazing on the violin.**  
Saviour Will be there When you are feeling alone, oh A Saviour, For all that you do So you live freely without their harm**

Soul started to sing more intensely, as did the music.**  
When I hear your cries Praying for life I will be there **

Soul screamed the next few lines.

**When I hear your cries Praying for life I will be there I will be there! I will always be there! I will be there! I will fight! Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh! **

I jumped up from the seat and hugged Soul. I tried my hardest not to cry but my eyes were watery. The crowd clapped and screamed but I barely noticed. "Thank you." I said coming out of the hug. I turned to the rest. "All of you. Thank you some much."

They all got up from where they were and group hugged.

"Well that's all we have for you guys tonight." Kid said.

"See you when we get back from out tour!" Shouted Soul and we all ran off of stage.

Soul grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. "You're welcome." He said once we parted. I smiled.

"Hey Maka, come here." Tsubaki called.

"See you in a sec." I told him and ran to see what she wanted. "Yeah, Tsubaki?" I asked once I reached her. She was standing by a few guitars and a drum kit.

"Can you help me bring this back over there?" She pointed to where are the other instruments were kept. "They want them there to load them up." She explained.

"Yeah sure." We got that finished in about five minutes so I ran back to Soul.

I stopped dead in my track when I saw him. Tears running down the side of my face. I closed my eyes try make it not be real, but when I opened them I saw the saw thing. Soul was standing against the wall, kissing a purple haired girl.

I turned around and wiped my tears off my face. _This can't be happening. It can't be._

I turned back around, this time the girl was gone. I walked up to him. "How could you?" I spat at him.

He looked shocked. "Maka, let me explain." He put his hands up in the air.

"Don't bother. All men are the same!" Another tear started running down my cheek. I covered my face with my bangs.

"That's not true, I'm not-" I caught him off.

"You're just like everyone else. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." I looked him straight in the eyes then turned around and started to walk away. "It's over."

I ran outside to get some air and calm myself down. "How did I let myself get so stupid?" I asked myself. There were no cars in the back lot, everyone must have left already.

I wiped my eyes again and turned around to keep pacing but ran into something. I fell down on my butt, when I looked up the color drained from my face. "You better start watching where you are going, worthless child." My heart started to race.

I couldn't say anything. I felt light-headed and dizzy. I looked down at my feet and then back up at him. "Papa." I said with all the hate I could muster up.

"You honestly think you could just leave like that?" He asked squatting down to my level. "You really are a pathetic fool."

He reached up with something in his hand. I couldn't see what it was. I felt something collide with my head and the world went black.

* * *

Song 1: Paralyer by finger eleven. Requested by soma1548

2: Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes. Requested by kelisanimefreakmitchell

3: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by SolarFlare Prime

4: Firework by Katy Perry. Requested by BeriFoeverFan

5: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Requested by RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek and SolarFlar Prime and a few others

6: Whispers in the dark by Skillet. Requested by honeybunny20

7: Saviour by Black Veil Bride. Requested by Me :P and Person and Mittens


	23. Kidnapped

**You guys are awesome! I love reading the reviews, it makes me so happy that you guys like it. Thanks for all of you following it!**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

"Hey Maka, come here." Tsubaki called from somewhere behind a curtain.

"See you in a sec." Maka told me and ran off. I watched her leave and then slumped against the wall.

"SOUL!" Someone shouted. I looked up just as arms wrapped around my neck.

"Could you get off me please." I said shoving my handing into my pockets.

"Why would I do that?" She asked but back away a bit so I could see her face. She had her arms wrapped around me so I couldn't lift mine.

"Oh, it's you Blair." I said with no enthusiasm in my voice. "Nice to see you. Now get off." I was getting slightly annoyed by her.

"Oh come on you know you want me." She said. I opened my mouth to say something but she pressed her lips against mine before I could speak.

I struggled to get my arms free from her grasp. When I did I pushed her away. "Get the fuck off of me!" I hissed wiping my mouth. "I have a fucking girlfriend."

Her face had a hurt look to it for a second and she wiped it away. "Whatever Soul Eater. You used to be fun." She walked away and I slumped back against the wall. _I never thought kissing someone would make me so sick._

I looked up and saw Maka walking up to me. I was about to say hi but stopped when I saw her tear stricken face. "How could you?" She spat when she came up to me. I tried not to flinch at the anger in her voice.

I could feel the shock forming on my face. "Maka, let me explain." I put my hand up to try to calm her.

"Don't bother. All men are the same!" I caught a glisp of a tear running down her cheek but she covered her face with her bangs.

"That's not true, I'm not-" I tried to tell her but she caught me off. I felt my world shattering.

"You're just like everyone else. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." She looked up at me, her eye pooling with water. She turned her back on me. "It's over." She walked away just like that. Without letting me explain. Without hearing what really happened. She left me with my world crumbling around me. I was light-headed.

"Maka wait!" I cried after her. I begged my feet to move and not be frozen in shock. After what seemed like an eternity they did. "Please let me explain!" I saw her turn a few corners and walk outside.

I slowed my pace to a walk and put my hand on the handle. I slowly opened the door. "Maka, you need to listen to me." I started but stopped when I didn't see her. _Where the hell is she?_ I walked into the parking lot and saw a van speeding off.

I looked around but didn't see any clues to where she might be. My chest got heavier. I closed my eyes and hung my head. "Why the hell wouldn't you listen to me?"

I opened my eye and my breath hitched in my throat. One foot away from where I was standing, a pool of blood formed.

I ran back inside the building. "Someone! Anyone! I need help!" I yelled.

I found the group not a minute later hang out. "Hey Soul!" Blackstar waved his hand up.

"Guys, Maka is gone." I told them. They all looked shocked. I think Liz let out a small gasp. Tsubaki covered her mouth. "I saw her go outside and when I followed her she was no where in sight. There's blood on the cement." My eyes started to get watery. My breathing got shallower and my throat tightened up. _This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me then she would have been outside._ My knees gave out and I fell to the ground.

"Hello, I would like to report a kidnapping." I heard someone say. I didn't look up from the ground. I didn't get up. I didn't move. I couldn't.

I heard people rushing around me. _I have to find her. _I got up from where I sat on the floor. "Soul where are you going?" Someone asked behind me. I didn't look to see who it was. My mind was racing. I didn't care who it was. All that matters is finding Maka, the girl I love.

"To find her." I said and walked out the door.

I thought about what I saw right before I saw the blood. I closed my eyes. _The van!_ I walked in the direction it was headed.

"Soul wait!" I didn't. I kept walking. "We are coming with you."

"We care about Maka too."

"Yeah, we want to find her as much as you do."

"How could his have happened?" _Me._ I answered the question in my head. _It's all because of me._

"Poor Maka." I heard sniffles in the girl's voice. Patty, my brain made the connection.

"Why would someone kidnap Maka?"

"The real question is who." I could tell it was Kid who spoke. The person before must have been Liz.

"Who?" I turned around but kept walking. "We all know who would want to kidnap her." I said and turned back around.

"Her father." Tsubaki whispered. Worry and fear edged her voice.

I picked up the pace. _I can't believe I let this happen. How could I have been so stupid?_

Tsubaki's PoV:

_Maka, please be alright. _I begged, silently, as we came up to a corner.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Blackstar asked Soul.

"Shut up, let me think." Soul said.

"Why did you lead us down this way?" Liz asked.

"There was a van. It went this way." Soul put his hands on his head.

"Everyone needs to calm down." I told them. "This isn't going to help Maka."

"Tsubaki's right." Kid said. "Everyone needs to keep a level head. And a cool." He said glancing at Soul.

"We should go back to the police. They can help us." Liz said. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

We raced back to the scene. There were reporters everywhere. When they saw us the pounced on us. "Soul, Soul. How do you feel about your new band-mate going missing." I could see his face turn red with rage.

"Are you going to start looking for a new member again?"

"How does this effected the tour?" As more questions were thrown at us, we all got mad.

"Would you back the fuck off of us?!" Soul spat at them. "This isn't some story for us! This is happening. Maka's not just a fucking band member who can be replaced! She is our friend!" I had never seen Soul like this before.

"Leave us alone. We have more to deal with than you!" Kid said pushing through the crowd. Once out of the crowd, he lead us to his father. Also the mayor of Death City. He controls everything that goes on here.

"Hiya kid's! Good to see ya! How's it going?" He asked with the same cheerfulness he always had.

"Father, what's the news?" Kid asked getting straight to the point.

"None yet Kiddo. You guy's should go home though."

"Just stay at home while Maka's out there having who knows what done to her?" Soul asked.

"Soul, this isn't the time. We will find Maka as soon as we can. There is nothing you can do." He placed his massive gloved hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Whatever." Soul shrugged off his hand and walked away.

"Oh, Soul." I sighed knowing he was going through the hardest time.

Soul's PoV:

"This is so stupid!" I hissed and kicked a trash can. It fell a few feet away and scared a cat. It was almost pitch black outside. Almost four hours have pasted since Maka was stolen from me. "Fuck this!" I said and started running to where ever my feet lead me. "I will find you Maka!" I yelled to the sky. "I promise you! I will find you and I will keep that son of a bitch away from you!"

Maka's PoV:

My senses started to slowly come back to me. I felt whatever I was in lurch forward. I didn't open my eyes. "Where's this fucking place?" A voice came from further in front of me.

"Just a few more blocks." Another voice next me answered.

My arms felt heavy, as I became aware they were tied above my head to a pole or something. The scent of alcohol burned my lungs. I rolled my eyes. _No matter what he is doing his drunk._

"Is the little bitch awake yet?" Papa's voice called from in front of me.

"Let me check." The back of his hand smacked me across the face. I've had enough experience to still seem like I'm out. "Nope, still out cold."

"Good, she won't get away from us when we bring her in." The vehicle stopped and shut off. There was movement to the left of me. Next someone was moving my hands. I forced myself not to jump at the touch.

The back doors open and I was lifted off the ground. "Hurry the fuck up." Papa hissed from somewhere outside what I'm guessing is a van.

"Shut the fuck up." Whoever held me jumped down. "She maybe light but it's still extra weight." I heard a door open with a thunk. Then the air got colder.

"Put her over there." Papa instructed. I was set down on something soft but stiff. A couch, I believe. They didn't tie my hands up again. _Stupid._

"What are we going to do now?" The other voice asked. There was an echo like ones you hear in a warehouse.

"Wait for her to wake up dumb ass." I heard the shuffling of foot steps. "It may take a while. I hit her hard with this." Something clattered against the concrete. The ringing held in the air.

"Hmm, what are you going to do with it?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do? There's a creak not far from here." Papa's voice sounded irritated.

"Well then, you should wash the blood off of it first. The police might find it and link it to here." _Blood?_

I slowly opened my eyes to see what they are talking about. Their back were turned to me. In between them laid a small lead pipe. I lifted my hand to my head. It stung as I set my hand on it. Sure enough there was blood when I brought my hand back down. _Great. This day just keeps getting better and better. If it is even the same day. It could be a day or even a week from that day._ My heart stung thing about why I was outside. _Oh Soul..._ I closed my eyes again feeling the water start pooling.

"Really? I'm glad I have you here to tell me that." Papa's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"No thanks necessary." The male didn't pick up on the sarcasm. _Wow what a dumb ass._

"Good cause you didn't get any." I sat up. _I guess now is as good a time as any to let them know I'm awake._

"Well as interesting as that conversation was, can I go now?" I asked. They both whipped around when I spoke up.

"You little bitch." Papa walked towards me. "How long have you been awake?" He grabbed my hair and I somehow manged not to cry out.

"Well that depends, what time is it?" I asked, receiving a yank on my hair.

"Don't get smart with me." He hissed getting closer to my face.

"Am I supposed to get dumb with you?" I asked in an innocent voice.

He threw me on the ground. I landed with a hard thud. "Stupid child." He spat.

"Well I am yours." I told him pushing myself back up on my arms. "Besides I'm not the one who kidnapped my daughter because she left my abuse now am I?"

"Shut the fuck up." He kicked me in my ribs, knocking the wind out of my lungs. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really?" I got to a sitting position. "So, I'm not the one who was abuse since I was five years old? My childhood wasn't ruined? I wasn't the one who was afraid to do anything wrong, or right, because you would come home and beat the living shit out of me and then go fuck some slut?" My words struck a nerve, I could tell by his face. It was now twisted in agony and regret maybe, but I didn't stop. "My mother was not the one who was beaten by her husband then left her only child to suffer the consequences?" I paused. "No, that couldn't be me. You wouldn't do anything like that would you? That's why I'm sitting here kidnapped and bleeding." I spat at him.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He kicked me over and over again.

"Great, you just proved my point." I said holding my ribs. He walked away from me.

"Watch her." He said as he walked past the man who was just staring at the situation.

"Yep, no problem." His lips twisted up in a sickening smile. That smile sent shivers up my spine.

"Do whatever you want to her." Papa left the building. As he left I saw that is was almost pitch black outside. The unknown man came closer to me.

"Well let's have some fun. My name is Giriko." His smile widened and I felt like screaming. _Please someone help me. Soul..._ My mind automatically reached out for his help.

* * *

**Are you still mad at Soul after this chapter?**


	24. Your Worst Nighmare

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just haven't really been in the mood of writing, but that's over now! **

**You should check out this amazing story called Another Generic Story About the Bookworm and the Bad Ass by Salamanders. I'm telling you, you will love this story! Read it!**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

My foot caught on a crack in the cement. I went tumbling down to the sidewalk face first. _This is so uncool._ I thought sighing, as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My phone vibrated for the umpteenth time in an hour. I took it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling. _Probably Liz. _She's been calling trying to find me, but this time it was Tsubaki. I just pressed end. _Don't you guys understand I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to go home to an empty room._

I sighed again thinking about how many nights this week Maka has shared my room. Or we stayed up talking and laughing.

I looked at my phone again, this time for the time. 3:24 read in the center of the touch screen. I put it back into my pocket and laid down on the sidewalk. _Maka, where are you?_ I looked up to the sky. The clouds blocked out the moon so it was all dark.

My phone vibrated again. I whipped it out. "What? Can't you guys just leave me alone?" I sat up, feeling annoyed to say the least.

"_Soul we're worried."_ Tsubaki's voice was masked in calm but I could tell my harsh tone had hurt her. I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"Tsubaki, I'm not going home until I find her." I told her in a calmer voice. I didn't feel annoyed anymore. Tsubaki has that effected on people.

"_I get that. I really do."_ I heard a door close in the background and Tsubaki sighed. _"I want to find her too. I know it doesn't seem like it but I do."_

"I know you do." I told her running my hand through my hair. "It's just..." I couldn't find the right words to tell her how I feel right now. What it's like for me.

"_You feel numb, scared. Your brain has you imaging what she is going through right now, and it comes up with the worst."_ I could tell she was having trouble holding back tears. _"And every time it seems like she can't go through anything worse it comes up with something even more twisted until you can't take it."_ Somehow Tsubaki always knows how everyone feels. What everyone is thinking about. Maybe it's because she is so observant...

"Yeah." I looked around me. Nothing was really here, just some old abandoned buildings, trash lying here and there. "But it's more than that for me." _Should I tell her the reason why Maka was outside?_

"_What do you mean?" _Tsubaki sniffed.

"I'm the reason she was outside, Tsubaki, it's all my fault." I could feel my eyes tearing up and pooling over.

"_How can it be your fault?" _

"We had I fight. She ran away and that's when she was taken." Tears were streaming down my face now.

"_Soul..."_ Was all she said.

"Well, I'm gonna hang up now and keep looking." I told her, standing up.

"_Okay Soul. Please be careful."_ She didn't argue, though I could already hear the worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine."

"_Bring her back, Soul. You bring her and yourself back in one piece you hear me?"_ Blackstar grabbed the phone from Tsubaki.

"Yeah got it." I said and hung up. I looked around me again to decide what direction to go. I decided that I would continue in the same direction, where there are less people and more open space. _If I was a stupid abusive father, who kidnapped my daughter where would I take her?_ I asked myself.

_Let's see, somewhere hard to find. Away from people so there are no witnesses, just in case she screamed._ I pushed that thought away, because of the ache in my chest. Then brought it back because it would help save her. _I would need an open space just in case she ran. Far away so she would get lost._ I sighed and kept walking forward. _Somewhere people don't know about..._ I thought about where that might be.

_Or forgot about._ A place flashed into my head. There's an old warehouse on the outskirts of Death City. People used to work there but then there was a fire and the place was shut down. I remember my father talking about it once. He told me that that was where low-lives worked to pay rent. I rolled my eyes, and pushed that memory away. I started running to where it was. _That would be the perfect place to keep someone..._

Tsubaki's PoV:

I grabbed my phone back from Blackstar and hung up. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes mirrored mine. The same worry and hurt lingering in them. He pulled me into his chest and held me. "Blackstar, I'm so scared." I cried into his chest.

"I know, but it will be okay. This is Maka. She's strong." He said but I could hear the fear in his voice that he tries so hard not to show.

"I know, but what if.." He cut me off.

"Soul will find her. How can he not?" I wasn't sure who he was trying to get to believe it. Me or him. Maybe both.

It took a while but I calmed myself back down, and he let go of me. "Come on we should go back inside." I told him but made no movement towards the door. He didn't say anything. After awhile he held out his hand for me to grab. Once I did he led me inside to where everyone else was waiting in the living room.

No one said anything. Liz and Patty were curled up together, comforting each other. Kid was sitting on the couch with his head hanging in this hands. He didn't move at all as we entered.

"I got a hold of Soul." I told them as Blackstar and I sat on the couch next to Kid.

"Really?" Liz asked sitting up but Patty and her were still holding each other.

"Yeah. He is going to keep looking. He said he wasn't coming back until he found her." My eyes started pooling again and Blackstar grabbed me and held me close.

"I figured." Patty said quietly.

"I hope she's alright." Kid said, without lifting his head.

"We all do." I told him.

"We should probably get some sleep." Kid got up and walked up stairs without another word. I looked after him. _How can I sleep when my best friend is missing?_ I looked down at the carpet. _Please be okay._ I sniffed and snuggled closer to Blackstar. In response he held me tighter.

"It's going to be alright, right sis?" Patty asked looking at Liz for answers no one had.

"I hope so Patty, I really hope so." She sighed and tried not to cry.

"I'm gonna go check on Kid." Patty got up from where her and Liz were and ran up stairs. Liz wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. _Please, Soul, find her. Bring her home._

Soul's PoV:

I got to the warehouse within ten minutes. Most of the letters telling what it was are gone. The place has no windows. The right side of it was burned in the fire years ago. _This has to be the place._ I though and walked up to the building.

I walked around looking for anything to tell me I found it. That I found where my love was taken. Finding nothing but junk and fallen letters on this side, I walked over to the left side. The parking lot was one this side. No cars where parked here but there was some scrap metal. Between the cracks in the lot the grass grew long. There were even trees that managed to sprout up and claim the land. That now stood high overhead.

Something seemed to be between a few trees off to the side. I walked over to take a closer look. My foot steps stopped when I saw what it was. Poorly hidden amongst the trees and scrap metal was my clue. It made my blood boil just to know they were here. I glared at the van.

I turn away and ran back to the wall to find the door. I hand found the handle and without a second thought I swung open the door, and was greeted by the darkness of the room. The only light streaming in from the open door behind me as I stepped in.

"Who the fuck is there?" A familiar voice asked. I smiled wickedly knowing I found her. I found her and her kidnapper.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Better run, SOUL'S HERE! **

**I won't make you wait so long for the next one, I promise!**


	25. Rescued

**Sorry, it took me awhile. I was really busy with work. Also my parent were gonna put down my dog, but didn't. Let's just say it's been a rollercoaster of emotions for me. **

**Anyways this is a shorter chapter but it has a lot in it. HAPPY FOURTH! What did/are you doing to celebrate, if you do.**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

I sat in the corner of the room with my knees up to my chest and my arms around my legs. My face was stinging. It's surely bruised. I laid my head on my knees. My ankle and wrist and probably twisted or broken from fighting off Giriko.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed trying to push him.

"Oh come on don't be like that." He smiled evilly at me._ Fuck, I'm screwed!_ His hand traveled up my leg. I squirmed from under him. And kicked him as hard as I could.

"I said GET OFF!" I yelled and he fell to the floor doubled-over in pain. I got up and tried to make a break for the door. He got up just in time to catch my left ankle.

Giriko yanked hard on my ankle to send me flying to the floor. I put my arms out to catch myself but my right wrist bent as it made contact. I yelped in pain. "Where do you think you are going?" He dragged me on the ground and threw me across the room. As my head hit the wall I squeezed my eyes shut.

When I opened them Giriko towered over me. He laughed and grabbed my ankle lifting me up in the air by it. "You little brat! You're lucky that I can't kill you!" He spat. He dropped me back down.

I stood up putting most of my weight on my right leg. Even though he is taller than me, I looked down on him. **(If you're short you get this)** "Really? I don't think you could." I smirked at him.

"Why you little..." Giriko tried to grab me but I ducked and ran into the open space. He whipped around and followed me.

"What? Can't you even catch me? I mean really, I'm limping here." I taunted, motioning to my leg. Giriko glared, and I smirked.

He charged at me and pushed me into a table next to the couch. The table crumpled as I landed on it. Getting up, I grabbed a leg and wielded it as a scythe, twirling it in my hands. When Giriko came at me again I hit him with it and knocked him out. With a thump he fell to the floor.

The front door opened and I whirled around to come face to face with my captor. He took one look at the scene laid out before him, then came up to me. He raised his hand and smacked me across the face hard enough to make me black out. When I regained my vision Papa was sitting on the couch eating what looked to be a sandwich, and drinking.

I walked over to the corner where Giriko had trapped me and sat down.

~~~Present~~~

I looked over, Giriko still laid unmoving on the ground. _How hard did I hit him?_ I put my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep, not in a place like that, with people like them, but I could at least not see where I was. I imagined I was back at home, with my friends.

Right now we would be curled up on the couch watching a movie. It would be a dumb romantic comedy with Adam Sandler trying to win over a girl. I would be thinking about how to get my friends together. Soul would hold me in his arms and make me forget I was ever mad at him.

I sighed silently. _I don't even care anymore. I just want to see him again. See him and tell him I love him._ I fought back tears. I won't cry, not in a place like this.

I jumped when the door swung open with a crash. In the doorway stood a silhouette. _How many people does Papa have to help kidnap me?_ "Who the fuck is there?" I looked over at Papa. _He doesn't know..._ I looked back to the figure standing in the doorway. This time the figure was smiling. I looked closer. The moonlight glistened off pointed teeth. I could also see silvery hair in the light. My breath hitched in my throat. _Am I dreaming?_

"You're worst nightmare." I stood up at the same time Papa did. Soul came into the room but the door stayed open. I knew now without a doubt it was him. _Please don't let me be dreaming._

Soul's PoV:

I walked into the room. The moon had moved out from under the clouds and was shinning brightly into the warehouse. My eyes adjusted in no time and I could see into the dark room. Spirit stood by a couch that sat in the middle of the room. There was a broken table next to it, where another guy laid on the ground. I turned my head slightly to look for Maka. I found her in the far back corner.

She stared at me with disbelieving eyes. I gave her a smirk even though inside my heart was racing at the sight of her.

I turned my attention back to the kidnappers. "Really? My worst nightmare? A little teenage boy?" Spirit said coming closer to me. My blood boiled. I glared at him.

"You won't fucking touch her again." I said getting into more of a fighting stance.

"I won't? She's my daughter." He stood before me now. I could smell the alcohol rolling off his tongue.

"I will kill you if you do." I said and threw my fist punch. _How dare he act like it's alright to do this? _I didn't wait for him to react. I hit him in the gut sending him forward clutching his stomach. I took two steps back and waited for him to make a move. Once he stood back up fire burned in his teal eyes.

"Is that the best you got kid?" He snarled.

"Come at me and find out." I said putting as much fire in my voice as he did. He lunged for me in a blind rage which I easily dodged. As he passed me I swung my arm back to hit him in the side. I hit him with enough force to knock him over. He hit the ground with a thud. I whirled around and looked down at him.

"What happened? Did a little teenage boy knock you down?" I asked emphasizing _little teenage boy. _

He glared at me but didn't move from the ground. I placed my foot over chest and took out my phone. As much as I want to keep kicking his ass, I can't.

I dialed quickly. After a few rings he answered. "Yo. Hiya. How you doin'?" Death's voice rang through the phone.

"Death, I found Maka. Come to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town." I told him getting straight to the point.

"Oh, Good job, Soul. We will be there soon." He said and I hung up. I looked over to see if Maka had moved. She hadn't.

I looked back down at the sick bastard I had under my foot. I lifted my foot, but then brought it back down on his head. Not hard enough to do any serious damage but enough to knock him out and give him one hell of a headache.

I ran over to Maka after making sure he was really unconscious. "Hey are you okay?" I knelt down beside her to ask my stupid question. I looked her up and down. Her cheek was red and her wrist swollen slightly. Her ankle was swollen too.

She stared at me for a moment, then water filled her eyes. I grabbed her into my arms being careful not to hurt her further. "Hey, shh, you're okay now. I promise." I felt her wrap her arms around me too.

"You're really here." She whispered into my shoulder. Maka started to shake, and I held her tighter. "I can't believe it."

"Of course I'm here." I moved her so I could look at her tear-streaked face. "I would find you anywhere." Though tears still streamed down her face she gave me a small smile, which made my heartache. My head fell. "Maka, I'm so sorry." I told her looking at the ground.

"Why?" She sniffed. I could tell by her voice that she wanted me to look at her but I couldn't.

"It's my fault, that you're here." I lifted my head and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. "You won't have been outside if it wasn't for me."

"Soul," She paused trying to find the right words but I didn't let her talk.

"But it's not what you think, Maka. I would never do that to you." Her eyes left mine. I put my hand on her cheek and she met my eyes again.

"I know." She sniffed.

"She came on to me." I continued. "She had trapped my arms but I pushed her away."

She looked down and then back at me. "I believe you, Soul." She hugged me. "I'm sorry, I thought you did that. I should have known better." We let go of each other again. "It's not your fault, though. How could it be?" Her eyes were so caring, so kind.

I shrugged and looked away from her, still feeling guilty. "If anything it's my fault." I looked at her, not comprehending. "I was the one who ran out-"

"No way in hell this is your fault." I cut her off. She rolled her eyes at my statement. I softened my eyes. "It's that asshole's fault, not yours." She looked over at him and hurt filled her eyes again.

"Hey," I made her look at me again. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." A small smile crept up on her face, but the pain stayed in her eyes.

The door opened but neither of us looked at the people filling into the room. "Maka, I will always protect you. Trust me," I paused and watched her eyes change. "I love you, Maka Albarn."


	26. I love you

**I was going to update yesterday, but I was dizzy and couldn't. Thanks for all the reviews! Did you really think that would be the of SP? Cause it isn't! No this is just the beginning! Anyways here it is!**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. A bright white light met my eyes, when I opened them. The light was flickering, and then went out. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the new lighting. _Where am I?_ I looked around the room. It was white with curtains hanging to separate the beds. _A hospital? How did I get here?_ I racked my brain for an answer but drew a blank.

The last thing I remembered is Soul saving me. _Soul..._ I tilted my head at the sound of breathing. Soul sat in a chair next to me. His head resting on the bed. His arms were underneath his head. His right hand on top of my left. I smiled at the sight of him. I looked to the right of me. There was a window. Outside it was dark, but not pitch black. Maybe duck or dawn. _How long have I been here?_

There was shuffling on the other side of the bed. I looked back over. Soul was stirring from his sleep. He groggily lifted his head, eyes still closed.

He stretched and finally opened his eyes. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. He looked down at me. Shock written all over his face. "Maka!" He yelled when our eyes met. "You're awake!" He smiled, a full smile, ear to ear.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." I smiled back at him, testing my voice.

"Yeah, says the girl who's been out for almost two days." He joked. His smile vanished as he got serious. "I'm so happy your awake." He whispered. "You don't know how long waited to see those beautiful green eyes of yours." A small smiled crept up on my face.

"I'm sorry, I made you wait." He leaned down and I lifted my arm to rest it on his neck. His arms were on either side of my face holding him up. I began to pull him down. His lips softly touched mine as if he were afraid I'd break. Then harder, hungrier as though his life depended on it. I kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving me. My fingers tangled in his white mop of hair.

When we broke apart Soul had ended up on top of me, but none of his weight was on me. "I missed you so much, Maka Albarn." He said after he caught his breath.

"I missed you too, Soul Evans." I said using his real name. I was messing with the hair that rested on the back of his neck.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then got off of me.

The door opened as soon as he was back on the floor. "Sorry, Are we interrupting?" Kid asked from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes at the as time Soul said, "Well..." A blush formed on my face as the thought of what would have happened if they walked in five seconds earlier came to mind.

"MAKA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Liz yelled, pushing Kid aside. She and the others came in and tackled me into a group hug, except Kid and Blackstar. I winced from the pain in my wrist and they hugged me. They didn't seem to notice.

Tsubaki had tears in her eyes as they parted from me. "I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried." She cried, wiping away a tear that had spilled over.

Blackstar walked over from by the door. He put his arm over her shoulders. I smiled at the small conforming gesture.

"Are you hungry?" Liz asked. "You haven't eaten in like three days."

"No, not really." I said, thinking about it. "I'm just kinda tired." They all gave me weird looks. "Which is weird because I've slept for two days straight." I continued. "Yeah I know, but I am." I shrugged as I finished.

The door opened again. Everyone turned to find Stein walking in with my chart, "Oh good, you're up." He said glancing at me and then back down at the chart.

"You're a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, and a teacher." Kid answer me. I glanced at him. He was standing in the far corner of the room.

"And manger. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, How do you feel?" He asked closing the chart and looking at me finally.

"Better, though my ankle and wrist somewhat hurt still." I said rolling my ankle to be sure. _Yep still does._

"Nothing is broken. You should be better in no time."

"When can I leave?" I asked even though it looked like he wanted to say more. I want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Later today." He answer and looked back at the chart. "Unless you can't walk. Then stay another night." He paused. "Nurse Medusa will sign you out." With that he left the room.

Patty walked up to the side of the bed. "Here you go." She handed me a stuffed giraffe. "To make you feel better." I smiled and took it.

"Thanks Patty." She smiled at me and then ran to the desk to make a paper giraffe.

Everyone went back to talking. Liz and Kid were auguring. Tsubaki was talking to Soul. I smiled at my friends. _I'm so lucky to have them. _Soul looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and he went back to talking.

Blackstar came up to the side of my bed. "Are you okay?" He asked just loud enough for me to hear but not the others.

I smiled at him, knowing he wasn't asking how my ankle felt. Or if I capable of standing with out fall like Stein was. He was asking about me mentally. If I was okay emotionally. I thought about it. All I've been through, this was the worst. And at the same time it was. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if I couldn't fight off Giriko. Or if Soul didn't find me. "Yeah. I will have nightmares for awhile. But I'm okay because I have everyone here." I told him in the same way he asked.

He smiled. "Good, if anything ever happens like this I will kill that man." Blackstar said in a big brother way.

"I know you will."

"Maka, What do you think?" Liz called over to me. "Do you think that something could be beautiful if it isn't symmetrical?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Of course." Kid crumpled to the ground, making everyone laugh.

The next hour went by like this until everyone left, leaving Soul and me alone once again.

Once I was sure everyone was gone I turned to Soul. "What happened to Papa and Giriko?" I asked there was a moment of silnce before he answered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He said the line carefully. I thought about this.

"I remember," I thought out loud. "You coming in and knocking out Papa, and then coming over to me." I paused picturing this in my mind. "We talked for a bit and you told me..." My voice trailed off. _Did he say that?Or had I dreamed it?_

"I told you what?" He prompted.

"You told me," I paused and looked at him. "You told me you love me." He smiled and nodded. "And that's all I remember." I finished. _So I didn't dream it._

"Okay well after that you passed out." Soul took over replaying what had happened. "The police put them into custody. They are going to be in jail for a long time." He said. "Then they took you here and fixed you up. And I've been waiting right here," He gestured to the chair he was sitting in. "For you to wake up and show me your beautiful eyes." He moved my hair out of my face.

I smiled at him. "I love you too." He smiled warmly at me. "Just in case I didn't get to tell you." I could feel a slight blush creep up on my face, but I ignored it.

"I know, you didn't have to tell me for me to know." He said. I sat up and lead to kiss him. His hands found the sides of my face and then made their way to tangle in my already messy hair. I scooted closer to him. My legs hanging off the side of the bed. He came closer too so our bodies were pressed up against each other. We slowly depended the kiss until the world around as disappeared.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made us shoot apart. "Hello, Maka. I'm glad you're...up."

"Hello, Nurse Medusa." I said, my blush turning fifty shades darker.

"Well I have some paper for you to sign so you can be released." She smiled and handed me the papers.

"Uh, thanks." I took them and started filling them out.

"I take it, you are feeling a lot better." She continued.

I tried my best not to glance at Soul. "Um, yes I am." I said slowly not making eye contact.

"That's good. Just be careful." My eyes widen as she continued. "We wouldn't want anything else to happen to you.

"Uh, right." I said and handed her back the papers.

"Can we go now?" Soul asked. I glanced at him. He was trying to hide a blush.

"Yes, you can." I grabbed Soul's hand and headed out the door.

"Use protection!" She called after us. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Once we were outside we both started laughing. "That was so awkward!" I said after I calmed down.

"I know." Soul agreed. "How long do you think she was standing there?"

"I don't even know!" I threw my hands p it the air. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Eh, Come on lets go home." He grabbed me and spun me around. I giggled.

"You have to put me down then." I said when he stopped spinning.

"Naw, I'm good." He started walking with me in his arms.

"Soul," I whined.

He stopped. "Fine." He set me down gently. Then walked forward a step. "Get on." He crouched down so I could jump on his back.

I laughed and hopped on. "Onward!" I pointed forward and he started walking.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He smiled and looked over his shoulder at me.

"I love you too." I kissed his check, and he carried me home.

* * *

**Cute, right? Who's going to be the 500 reviewer?**


	27. Tour Time

**Just got to ask, how many people have read the book Animal Farm? I had to for school, and now I have to do an essay on it. All this for a class that hasn't even started yet! Oh well, I guess that's what I get for being in honors. Well anyways...NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Soul's PoV:

"Maka, wake up!" I gently shook the petite girl resting on my arm.

A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. "Why? What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock. "5:15. You still need to finish packing." She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt came up when she did revealing the soft skin of her flat stomach. I looked away and up to her face.

"Are you done already?" She asked fixing her shirt.

"Yeah I didn't have much to pack." I shrugged.

"This is so exciting!" She said hopping off my bed. I chuckled at her as she pranced happily pranced around the room. She opened the door to leave once she gathered her things.

"Yeah, on the road in a small bus filled with tons of people. Woohoo." I could almost feel the sarcasm drip out of my mouth with every word I said.

Maka turn to face me. "Oh, come on Soul! It's going to be great! We'll be in a new city every night! I've never been anywhere but here." She pouted at me. "Try to have fun."

I smiled at her. She can be such a child sometimes. "I know you've never been anywhere other than here. You've told me like a million times in the last two days." I got off the bed and walked over to her. "And who said I wouldn't have fun?" I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me. "As long as you're there I will always have fun." She put her arms around my neck and giggled at me. I buried my face in between her neck and her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." I lifted my head and kissed her cheek.

"It's too early for that stuff." Liz yawned from the doorway.

I flipped her off with my arms still wrapped around Maka. "You're just jealous." I told her and kissed Maka again before I let her go.

"As if!" She said. "Come on Maka, we have to get you packed." Liz grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her towards her room. Maka glanced back at me and then went with Liz.

Today is the first day of our Tour. The first show is in Las Vegas, from there we go to Los Angeles, then up to San Francisco. That's all we were told so far. Stein doesn't like to tell us where we are playing until we are on the road to that place.

At each city we usually get a few hours to mess around and have fun before we leave. And then it's off to the next city to do the same thing over again.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a red T-shirt and my black leather jacket. I also pulled out black jeans and slipped those on.

Whiled I wait for everyone else to get ready, I went to the music room. Blackstar and Kid were in there already.

"Hey Soul!" Blackstar called as I entered the room.

"Sup? You guys wanna play some songs?" I asked. When they nodded I told them what song. "Let's play Wretched and Divine." I grabbed a guitar from it's stand and strummed in a few times.

Then the song started.

Maka's PoV:

"Okay Liz! I'm done." I fell backwards onto my bed. I finally got everything packed into my suitcase. It took twice as long as it should have thanks to Liz. She would throw out what she determined 'not cute enough'. My floor was now littered with clothes.

"Cool, now you need to get changed." I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in my green and yellow stripped pjs.

"Ugh, okay. Get out so I can." I shooed her out the door and closed it behind her. I changed into a white tank top. It had, in red, 'Soul Protectors' in big letters across my chest. On the back had the logo.

I also threw on black shorts with two red strips going down the sides. To match I put on red flip-flops.

I opened the door back up and took my suitcase, that held my clothes, books and other stuff in it, outside and put it by the door. Liz was waiting on the other side.

"Come one, let's go find the boys." Liz suggested. We wandered down the hallway and looked in every room. Tsubaki and Patty were still packing, but the boys were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they're in the music room?" I suggested, shrugging. Liz nodded and we both raced down the stairs. We stopped when we heard music coming from behind the closed door.

"You were right." Liz whispered. We listened to them playing for a few more seconds but the song ended. Liz opened the door. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Soul shrugged. "Messing around. You want to join?" He asked.

"Sure." Liz and I said at the same time.

I went and grabbed the mic from Soul. "Do you know..." Liz trailed off thinking.

I smiled knowing the song the play. "Somewhere In Neverland." I finished for her. I looked at her and she nodded her approval.

"Yeah we do. By All Time Low, right?" Kid asked. I nodded and they started play. Liz and I were the ones who would be singing. I started the song.

(Maka: Bold, Liz: Italics)

**Say goodbye to the halls and the classes**  
_Say hello to a job and the taxes_  
_**The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine**_  
_Tell me how you feel over and done with_  
**Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,**  
_**At the bar drinking way too much**_  
_**We sing along to "Forever Young".**_

Liz cupped her hand and brought it to her face. Then we started to dance around as the chorus came.

**So here we go again**  
**Wishing we could start again**

_Wendy run away with me_  
_**I know I sound crazy**_  
_**Don't you see what you do to me?**_  
_I wanna be your lost boy_  
_**Your last chance, a better reality, **_**Yeah**

**Wendy we can get away**  
_**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**_  
**I can be your lost boy**, _**your last chance**_  
_**Your "everything better" plan**_  
**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**  
_Somewhere in Neverland_

**We'll start a life of the plain and the simple**  
**Of great times with far better people**

I walked over to Soul and put my arm around his neck as I sang my lines.

_And weekends with our friends_  
_Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth_

As Liz sang she pointed to her teeth. I walked back over to her as Patty and Tsubaki.

**We'll talk about how your parents separated and**  
**How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them**  
_**I'll say it's all about sticking it out**_  
_**And trying to feel forever young**_

_So here we go again_  
_Wishing we could start again_

I grabbed Tsubaki, while Liz grabbed Patty. We all danced together.

_**Wendy run away with me**_  
_**I know I sound crazy**_  
_**Don't you see what you do to me?**_  
_**I want to be your lost boy**_  
_**Your last chance, a better reality**_

_**Wendy we can get away**_  
_**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**_  
_**I can be your lost boy, your last chance**_  
_**Your "everything better" plan**_  
**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**

_So here we go again_  
_Wishing we could start again_

I walked over to Soul and sang to him. He smirked and made me laugh as I sang.

**Wendy run away with me**  
**I know I sound crazy**  
**Don't you see what you do to me?**  
**I want to be your lost boy**  
**Your last chance, a better reality**

_**Wendy we can get away**_  
_**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**_  
_**I can be your lost boy, your last chance**_  
_**Your "everything better" plan**_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**  
_**Somewhere in Neverland**_

Tsubaki clapped when the song ended. "That was awesome guys."

"Okay, just they girls now." Patty said. She took the drums from Blackstar. "Okay come here you guys." We did as she said and stood in a circle around the drums.

"What song?" Liz whispered so the guys didn't hear.

"Lost it all." Patty told us. "Maka you can play the piano right?" When I nodded she continued. "Okay then you will play the piano and sing. After the intro with the piano you can grab a guitar." She instructed me.

"Kay." I said.

"Liz, you're on guitar, Tsubaki violin."

"Right." Tsubaki said the same time Liz said. "Got it."

I walked over to the piano, took a deep breath and started playing. When I sang I closed my eyes.

(Maka: Bold, Liz: Italics, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka: Underline)

I sang as I played the piano. Tsubaki added the violin occasionally.

**I ruled the world.**  
**With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground.**  
**I laid the gods to rest.**  
**I held the key to the kingdom.**  
**Lions guarding castle walls.**  
**Hail the king of death.**

I opened my eyes as The others came in.

**Then I lost it all**  
**Dead and broken.**  
**My back's against the wall.**  
**Cut me open.**  
**I'm just trying to breathe,**  
**Just trying to figure it out**  
**Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.**  
**I said, "Then I lost it all."**  
**And who can save me now?**

I got up from the piano and took up the guitar I had set right next to it. I walked to the front of the room.

**I stood above**  
**Another war,**  
**Another jewel upon the crown.**  
**I was the fear of man.**  
**But I was blind.**  
**I couldn't see the world there right in front of me.**  
**But now...I can... (Yeah)**

**'Cause I lost it all**  
**Dead and broken.**  
**My back's against the wall.**  
**Cut me open.**  
**I'm just trying to breathe,**  
**Just trying to figure it out**  
**Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.**  
**I said, "Then I lost it all."**  
**And who can save me now?**

Tsubaki did a violin solo. Liz came in as the female voice. Tsubaki and Patty joined me in sing the main.

_(Ohhhh) _

Patty added back her drums first, then lead the clapping. The guys right away joined in.

I believe that we all fall down sometimes _(Oh)_  
Can't you see _(can't you see_) that we all fall down sometimes ohh? _(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_

I believe that we all fall down sometimes _(Oh)_  
_(Can't you see)_ Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? _(Yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)_  
Yeah

I did the guitar solo.

**I believe that we all fall down sometimes**  
**Yeah**

As the song ended the boys applauded us. Soul came up to me. "I didn't know you could play." Soul said gesturing to the piano. I followed his hand and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I've played for a while. It's more of a hobby than anything." I told him, shrugging.

"A hobby? You were amazing." I laughed.

"Thanks."

"But, wait how did you learn? There's not a piano in your, umm, old house." He struggled to find the right words.

"There's a piano in the back of Joe's." I shrugged and went to the others.

"What time is it?" Kid asked.

"Oh about," Liz said pulling out her phone. "6:23, why?"

"We have to be outside in 7 minutes." Tsubaki explained.

"Oh right." Patty said.

"Well, let's go get our stuff." Soul came and put his arm around my waist.

"Okay come on." Soul and I led the way, the others following closely behind.

Soul's PoV:

We got outside at 6:29. "Nice of you to join us." Stein said from the doors of the bus.

"We still had a minute." Liz said. We started walking to the bus parked on the street.

"First on, first to choose!" Patty yelled and ran to the bus.

"YOUR GOD GETS FIRST CHOICE!" Blackstar ran after her.

"Hey! Don't you dare take my bed!" Liz yelled. I chuckled at the bunch.

"What are they talking about?" Maka asked beside me. I looked down at her.

"The beds. Who gets which. We usually have the same, but every now and then Patty messes it up and takes a different one." I shrugged. "I don't really care which bed I get either way."

"What's the difference?" Maka asked, with a confused look.

"There are two different rooms. In the rooms the beds are on the wall, so pretty much the height." I said as we got to the bus. I let her go first.

She stopped when she walked in. "Wow." She said with wide eyes.

"Bigger than you thought?" I asked and stood next to her.

She nodded slowly, looking around. There's tan couches on either side of the bus against the wall. By the couch on the left is an end-table with a radio. On the right side, the couch is smaller because of the table. It's white with blue benches that hold three on each side. On the wall by the door is a flat screen T.V. next to the door leading to the cockpit. Under the T.V. is a small table that holds the Wii, PlayStation and X-Box.

Passed the couches and table is a narrow hallway leading to a kitchen. It was small because we mainly ate out. Further down were the bedrooms; one on each side. Also two bathrooms.

Maka walked down the hallway. Both bedroom door were open. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were in the one on the left. Blackstar and Kid in the right. Each bedroom had two beds on the side walls.

"Hey Maka, get in here!" Liz called.

"Coming!" Maka ran in and placed her bag on the floor. Patty came and shut the door.

I walked into the other bedroom and placed my bag on the top bunk. "Sup Soul?" Blackstar said from the bottom right bed.

"Hey Blackstar." I said and sat next to him.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kid asked from the other side.

"Go back to sleep." Blackstar said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You always want to do that." I told him.

"Where are the girls?" Kid asked, I looked at him.

"In their bedroom. As soon as Maka and I got on the bus they called her in and shut the door."

"I wonder what they are doing." Blackstar said.

"I dunno. Girl stuff. Probably talking." I told him. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want to play a game?" Kid was the first to break the silence. He held up an assortment of games.

"YOUR GOD WILL BET YOU AT ALL OF THEM!" Blackstar ran out of the room. I got up from the bed too.

"Sure why not."

Blackstar got to pick. He chose Halo 4. Kid got the game ready. I grabbed the first controller before Blackstar could. He in turn got second, Kid; third.

"Okay lets go." Blackstar said as Stein came out of the cockpit.

"Were leaving now." He told us and sat down on the couch. "We'll go to my house and I'll drive Crona and Marie."

"Cool." I said not really paying attention to what he was saying.

We got to his house in about 15 minutes. The girl came out then too. We left his house after five minutes.

"What are you playing?" Maka asked, sitting next to me.

"Halo 4."

"No! No! NOOOO!" Blackstar yelled as he died.

"Guess I win." I said and put the controller down. I grabbed Maka and place her in my lap. "Hey." I smirked when she blushed.

"Hi." She said in a small voice.

I chuckled and kissed her. After about five seconds a pillow hit us. "Get a room!" Patty yelled and held up another pillow. Maka's blush turned a shade darker.

"Gladly." I told them smirking.

"Soul..." Maka hit me. I laughed. _She's so cute._

"What were you guys doing?" Kid asked Patty.

"Huh?"

"In the room." I explained.

"Oh, nothing." Tsubaki said innocently.

"Why does it matter?" Liz asked.

"I was just wondering." Kid held up his hands.

"Well it doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it." Liz said.

"Okay then. Is anyone else hungry?" I changed the subject.

"Staving." Maka said getting up from my arms. I followed her into the kitchen. "I could make..." She looked in the small fridge. "Eggs." She finally decided.

"Cool. Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope I got it." She turn around and faced me. "Go tell the others. I'll get you when they are done. I'll need help carry everything out."

A few minutes later we sat down and ate. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid Liz, and Patty at the table, with Maka and I on the small couch."That was yummy!" Patty said when she was done.

"Yeah, thanks Maka." Liz said.

Maka smiled. "You're welcome."

Once everyone was done we watched some T.V. Well Maka read a book, Liz did her nail, Patty drew a giraffe, but the rest of us watched T.V.

By noon everyone had fallen asleep.


	28. Party

**Sorry guys, long wait. It's been crazy here. First I lost my computer so I hand written the whole chapter. When I found my computer I lost the notebook! The day after that the internet didn't work. But it's finally working again! And that's just the beginning of the drama! Well, whatever here it is.**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

"Do we have to?" I whined looking at the bed. On it were two different swimsuits.

"Yes, we already told you about it. We're here so put this on!" Liz yelled and threw the light blue swimsuit at me. The top was a bikini with a bow on it and the bottom was a ruffle skirt.

She was wearing white swimsuit with purple flowers. Also cut-off faded jean shorts.

Patty wore a green one that was lighter further up. She had on cut-off shorts like Liz.

Tsubaki had a dark blue swimsuit similar to mine. Her skirt has a flower on the right side. Also the right side came a little lower that the left. The top like mine had a bow in the middle of it.

"Fine, but why do we have to go to some stupid party?" I complained taking off my shorts. They told me about the party a day after I was found. I didn't want to go then either, but agreed because everyone else really wanted to. And by everyone, I mean Patty, and you don't want to see her angry.

"Because it will be fun. It's a Karaoke beach party." Patty said jumping off my bed.

"What's so fun about karaoke? It's like preforming but with recorded instruments." By now I had on the whole swimsuit. Tsubaki tied it off in the back for me.

"Hmm, it's just fun to let off some steam." Tsubaki said moving my hair back on my neck.

"So, now that you are finally ready...LET'S GO!" Liz grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bus. I rolled my eyes at her.

The boys were waiting outside for us. "What took so long?" Kid asked as Blackstar said. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR GOD WAIT!"

"Sorry guys, Maka was being difficult." Liz said.

Soul came and draped his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head while doing so. "Why were you being difficult?" He asked as we walked towards the ocean.

"I don't want to be here. I don't see why we need to be." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but at least I can see you in that." He said against my hair. I blushed and pushed him a little.

"Soul.." I whined.

"Yes?" He said innocently. I took in a sharp breath and he laughed.

"Stop it." He came and hugged me.

"I can't. You are just to irresistible." He left his left arm on my shoulders again and we kept walking. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can." I said. "But it's okay because I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, babe."

"Oh yay! You guys came!" A girl came up to us.

"Yeah, we did." Soul said in a monotone voice.

"I'm glad you came." Another girl came with black hair stood by the one with pink hair.

"Oh, Maka this is Kim," Kid said pointing to the pink haired girl. "And Jackie." He pointed to the other.

"It's nice to meet you two." I said and bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you too, Maka." Kim grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Well, anyways." Jackie said when Kim backed up and stood next to her again. "The karaoke machine is over there, food over there, and ocean behind us." She pointed in three different directions, laughing at the end.

"Kay, thanks." Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Oh and my cousin Kay is here. She's by the machine and would really like to meet you guys." Kim said. I froze at the name. _Is she really here?_

"We'll say hi later." Kid said. "Right now I want to go for a swim."

"See you later." Kim and Jackie said waving.

We messed around in the water for about a half an hour. "Tsubaki, let's go get some food." Blackstar grabbed her hand and lead her out of the water.

"Okay, Blackstar."

"Come on, Maka, let's go sing!" Liz grabbed me.

"Okay!" We ran to the machine. "What song do you want to do?" I asked looking over the list on the table.

"Hmm, let's do.." She looked over my shoulder. "Sharada!"

"Cool." I grabbed the fourth disk and set it to track 7. "Ready?" I asked handing her a mic. She nodded and the music started.

(Maka: Bold, Liz: Italics)

**Once upon a time there was a girl**  
**You really wouldn't call her typical**  
**Had her own definition of cool**  
**She lived in her own world**

A crowd gathered to watch us sing and dance around. The band was in front.

**She had her own style her own rules**  
**She played along like it was usual**  
**Nobody really even knew her name**  
**Her life was one big game**

_**She got her head in the clouds**_  
_Sharada, Sharada_  
_**Don't know when she'll come down**_  
**Sharada, Sharada**  
_**She can't get to bed**_  
_Sharada, Sharada_  
_**She's got this song stuck in her head**_  
**_(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)_**

_Dreaming all day_  
_That's all she did_  
_Ever since she was a little kid_  
_All the teacher's thought that she was slow_  
_She was just dreaming about her show_  
_And when they told her she's delirious_  
_She didn't care_  
_She's just oblivious_  
_She likes to make everyone curious_  
_One day she's gonna be famous_

_**She got her head in the clouds**_  
**Sharada, Sharada**  
_**Don't know when she'll come down**_  
_Sharada, Sharada_  
_**She can't get to bed**_  
**Sharada, Sharada**  
_**She's got this song stuck in her head**_  
_**(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)**_

_**She got her head in the clouds**_  
_**Sharada, Sharada**_  
_**Don't know when she'll come down**_  
_**Sharada, Sharada**_  
_**She can't get to bed**_  
_**Sharada, Sharada**_  
_**She's got this song stuck in her head**_  
_**(her head, her head)**_

_**She got her head in the clouds**_  
_**Sharada, Sharada**_  
_**Don't know when she'll come down**_  
_**Sharada, Sharada**_  
_**She can't get to bed**_  
_**Sharada, Sharada**_  
_**She's got this song stuck in her head**_  
_**(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)**_

When the song ended everyone clapped. Soul looked through the list and changed the song. I handed him the mic and the music started. When I was about to walk off with Liz he grabbed my hand and turned me around. He sang the song to me.

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**  
**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**  
**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**  
**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

He motioned to my body, making me blush. Then Soul grabbed my hand, spun me into him while he sang the next line and the chorus.

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
****I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
****(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
****Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey, you're my golden star**  
**You know you could make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**  
**A girl like you should never look so blue**  
**You're everything I see in my dreams**  
**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**  
**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**  
**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**  
**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey, you're my golden star**  
**You know you could make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**  
**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey you're my golden star**  
**You know you could make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

**(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

The song ended and everyone clapped. Soul and I walked off the stage. "Aww that was so cute Soul!" Squeaked Tsubaki.

"Yep." Soul said looking somewhere else.

"Yeah just adorable." The one person I didn't want to see walked up behind us. I turned around and faced my tormentor.

"Who are you?" Patty asked just as I was about to ask what she wanted.

"Oh, I'm Kayla, but you can call me Kay." She said with a sickening sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you." Tsubaki smiled at the girl

"Yeah, not really." I muttered to myself.

"What's a matter, Maka?" Soul asked picking up on my soured mood. He put his arm around me. _Should I let them know that she's the one who bullied me?_

_"_Well," I looked Kay directly in the eyes. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" I asked venom dripping from my voice.

"Tell them what?" She asked with a slight tilt to her head. "Oh that we are best friends..."

"Wait, Maka said she didn't have any friends." Kid said. The atmosphere changed as the group gave her questioning looks. Kay's smiled dropped just a little.

"I mean.." She started, but I cut her off.

"She means, she's the one that bullied me for so many years. She used to be one of my best friends when we were little. Used to be, past tense. As in once she stabbed me in the back that ended." I felt a twinge in my chest as I said it.

Soul's hand tightened on my shoulder. He knew what happened to make her stab me in the back.

Soul's PoV:

"I think it's time for you to go." I said trying desperately to keep my cool. _This is that girl. The one that could have saved Maka from her abuse, but instead she added to it._

"I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry." She said in almost a whisper.

"Too little too late." Maka said. "But, I'll accept it." I looked at her shocked.

"Y-you will?" Kay was as shocked as I was.

"Yes. But I still don't like what you did. You made my life even more of a hell than it already was. But I'm not one to hold grudges." I smiled at how amazing Maka is.

"We have to go anyways." Kid said looking at his phone.

"Okay, bye." Liz said and we all walked away leaving her dumb-founded.

"Hey, Kim." Tsubaki tapped the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"Yeah?" She turned away from the group of kids she was talking to.

"We're leaving." Liz said.

"Oh really?" Her face fell slightly. "Thanks for coming!"

"yeah, see ya." I said and picked Maka up. She laughed as I carried her to the bus.

At the top of the hill Blackstar turned around and shouted down to the people. "YOUR GOD IS LEAVING YOU BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" With that he ran into the bus.

I shook my head and followed. At the door to the bus I put Maka back on her feet. We walked on the bus and plopped down on the couch. "Las Vegas here we come!"

* * *

**First song: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam**

**Second: Treasure by Bruno Mars**


	29. Chicago

**Sorry guys, I got really sick and felt like crap. I tried writing this chapter while I was sick and it sucked. I did a big time skip so you will figure out where it is in the tour. Oh and I am also sad to say...Soul Protectors is ending soon... It's sad, but I think it's run it's course. So maybe five or six more chapters...**

* * *

Maka's PoV:

"MAKA HURRY UP!" Liz banged on the door...again.

"I'm ready, chill out." I came out of the dressing room. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty were standing around the small space. They just finished their make-up.

I had on a black layered ruffle skirt. Some of the layers were camo. The layers would cut so at random so some parts are longer than others. It had golden chains hanging down from either side connecting in the front and back. To match I wore a camo tank top. Also a lose black tie. I had on fingerless fishnet gloves that were black, my nail polish black. On my wrist was a golden charm bracelet. My hair was down in lose curled. For earrings I had on chain tassels that started black and faded to green.

Liz had on black ripped jeans with a camo tank. On her feet were black boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a clip underneath it to spike it up more. She had fishnets like mine on with green nail polish. For earrings, she had golden hoops with a black star in the middle. She also wore a black choker. Her eye shadow was black with eye liner and mascara.

Patty had on camo jean shorts with black ripped leggings underneath. A black tank top was under a camo half shirt that hung off her right shoulder. Her boots were black. She also had on fishnets but they were just green, with golden nail polish. Her hair was down and wavy. she wore gold and black feather earring. Her make up was the same as Liz's.

Tsubaki had on a strapless camo dress with black lace over it. The dress was tight around her waist and up, then ruffled out, stopping mid-thigh. Underneath she had on black leggings with flower designs to match the lace on the dress. Her fishnet gloves were green. Liz painted her nails black. She had on black boots that went to the middle of her calf. Her earrings were black chain tassels that went to the middle of her neck. She wore a simple necklace. It was a chain that went down to the beginning of the dress, on it was just a black star. Her hair was down and curled. She had on black eye shadow and mascara with gold eyeliner.

"Finally! Everyone ready?" Patty asked.

We all nodded our head and ran to the stage.

The guys were there standing by the curtain watching the band on stage play. This wasn't like the weeks past of the tour. This show we did with five other bands. Each band got to play two different songs.

The guys all wore a camo shirt, black jacket, jeans and shoes. The only difference was Soul's jeans were ripped.

"What took you guys so long?" Kid asked.

"We're girls. what do you expect?" Liz asked him. He just shrugged an answer. Soul came up to me.

"Nice outfit." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." A small smile crept up on my face. "You too."

The announcer voice came on over head. I was handed a mic and we walked out on stage. "How are you guys doing tonight?" I received a jumble of screams in return.

Soul's PoV:

I looked out at the crowd as Maka spoke. The lights were bright so I could only see the first few rows. The rest of the auditorium I could make out shapes here or there but everything was black.

"So Chicago, are you ready to rock?" I asked after Maka stopped talking.

"This song is called Hero." Liz said. Tsubaki started the song, and then Liz joined her.

(Soul: Bold, Maka: Italics)

**I'm just a step away**  
**I'm just a breath away**  
**Losin' my faith today**  
_Fallin' off the edge today_

**I am just a man**  
**Not superhuman**  
_I'm not superhuman_  
**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**  
**Just another family torn**  
_Falling from my faith today_  
**Just a step from the edge**  
**Just another day in the world we live**

As I sang the chorus the crowd sang with me. I walked to the left side of stage, Maka to the right.

**I need a _hero_ to save me now**  
**I need a hero** _save me now_  
**I need a _hero_ to save my life**  
**A hero'll save me** _just in time_

**I've gotta fight today**  
**To live another day**  
**Speakin' my mind today**  
_My voice will be heard today_

We walked past each other as we walked across the stage. When Maka reached were I stood she bent down and high-fived some fans.

**I've gotta make a stand**  
**But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman_  
**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**  
**Just another family torn**  
_My voice will be heard today_  
**It's just another kill**  
**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a _hero_ to save me now**  
**I need a hero** _save me now_  
**I need a _hero_ to save my life**  
**A hero'll save me** _just in time_

**I need a hero to save my life**  
**I need a hero just in time**  
**Save me just in time**  
**Save me just in time**

We met up again and sang the last part standing side by side.

**_Who's gonna fight for what's right_**  
**_Who's gonna help us survive_**  
**We're in the fight of our lives**  
_And we're not ready to die_

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**  
**_Who's gonna make 'em believe_**  
**I've got a hero** _I've got a hero_  
**Livin' in me**

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_  
_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_  
**And if it kills me tonight**  
_I will be ready to die_

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**  
_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

**I need a hero to save me now**  
**I need a hero** _save me now_  
**I need a _hero_ to save my life**  
**A hero'll save me** _just in time_

**I need a hero**  
**Who's gonna fight for what's right**  
**Who's gonna help us survive**

_**I need a hero**_  
_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_  
_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_  
**I need a hero**  
_**I need a hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

Everyone ended the song together. And we went straight into the next one. I could already feel the sweat dripping down my back from walking and jumping around and the lights.

**I'm at war with the world and they**  
**Try to pull me into the dark**  
**I struggle to find my faith**  
**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

Maka and I had a dance that we had to do for this song. We started out flawlessly.

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
_**Now it's my time**_  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here** (_right here_), **right now** (_right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
**I know what I believe inside**  
_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

**I'm at war with the world cause I**  
**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**  
**I've already made up my mind**  
**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

_When my faith is getting weak_  
_And I feel like giving in_  
_You breathe into me again_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
_**Now it's my time**_  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here** (_right here_), **right now** (_right now_)  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
**I know what I believe inside**  
_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

**In the dark**  
_**I can feel you in my sleep**_  
_**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**_  
**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**  
_**Forever I will live for you**_

Tsubaki did a quick solo.

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
_**Now it's my time**_  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here** _(right here)_, **right now** _(right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
**I know what I believe inside**  
_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

Everyone again ended at the same time. The others put down the instruments and walked up next to Maka and I. "Thank you so much!" Liz yelled grabbing Maka's mic from her.

"It's really amazing to be play here. I hope you have a good rest of summer!" Patty shouted.

"GOOD NIGHT CHICAGO!" Well screamed together and hopped down from the stage, instead of going back stage again. There's a little path to a side door we can use. As we walked fans tried to grab us, but the body guards didn't let that happen.

We walked out into the swarm of people and cameras. I grabbed Maka and put my arm around her shoulders. She brought her hand up and held mine. We walked like that threw the crowd. People shouted questions at us like, 'Are you and Maka together?' and 'Soul, why don't you kiss her for the camera.'

I ignored them. We got out of the crowd and headed to the truck, though we don't have a driver, Blackstar likes to drive. He hopped into the driver's seat, Tsubaki sat next to him. The rest of us in the back. Maka and I sat in the to captain seats, with Liz, Patty, and Kid in the way back.

"Okay where to?" Blackstar asked and started the engine.

"Let's do Italian!" Patty yelled.

Maka pulled out her ipod and searched for a bit and then spoke. "Let's go to Coco Pazzo. It's on 300 W Hubbard Street." She said and put her ipod away. We got there pretty fast because of Blackstar's speeding. We got a table and ordered our food. There wasn't that many people in the restaurant. A family of four, some teenagers hanging out in the back, a couple on a date by the door.

Soon one of the teenagers came up to us. "Hi, can I have your autograph?" She was wearing a black tank-top and purple skinny jeans. Her hair was dyed black with blonde highlights. She held out a piece of paper and pen.

"Sure." Maka said and gave the girl a small smile. Maka took the stuff from the girl. "What's your name?"

"Jen." Maka scribble something down and handed around the table. We all signed it and handed it back.

"It's nice to meet you." Tsubaki said and shook the girl's hand.

"Did you go to our concert?" I asked.

"No, sadly, I couldn't afford the tickets. Plus they wore sold out like that." She snapped with her right hand.

"Oh sorry." Liz said

"Eh, it's okay. I'll see you guys sometime." She smiled. "Well I gotta go. It was really great to meet you." She waved and ran out the door to catch up with her friends.

"So Maka are you used to that yet?" I asked her bumping her slightly.

"Nope. There is no way I'm getting used to that." She shook her head.

"Even though the tour is almost over?" Kid asked. "I thought you would be used to it now."

"How can you get used to something like that?" She asked and took a sip of her tea.

"To be honest, I got no idea." I said as the food came.

We ate and laughed about random thing. Once we finished we paid and left. Everyone piled back into Blackstar's blue truck and we went to our tour bus.

"Okay guys. We have two more shows to do, and then we are done and home." Stein said once we got on.

"Where?" I asked sitting on the couch. I pulled Maka down to sit on my lap.

"The next on is in Omaha. At the Centurylink Center." Stein said looking at his chart.

"And where will the last one be?" Kid asked taking a drink of water.

Stein just walked off the bus to his car where Marie and Crona were waiting. "Okay then." Maka said. "I'm gonna go change." She started to get up but I locked my arms around her.

"Nope, you can't leave." I said and kissed her neck.

"Soul.." She whined but then laughed.

"I'm sorry you can't." I told her. Before she could protest a took her mouth captured with mine. She gave in and turn her body so it was facing mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair.

In the next minute or so, a pillow was thrown at our heads. "Get a room." Liz said.

I smiled at her. "Gladly." I picked Maka up and took her to the girls' room. I set her on her feet and kissed her cheek. "Get changed." I told her and shut the door.

Then I walked over to the boys' room and changed myself. I came out a minute later wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"What are you watching?" I asked and sat down next to Blackstar.

"The news. There's nothing on." He said just glancing at me. "Where do you think the last place we play will be?" He asked

"I have no idea. It's Stein were talking about. It could be across the country."

At about midnight Kid, Liz and Patty all went to bed. Maka was reading a book, Tsubaki making tea, while Blackstar and I were playing a video game. Well more like I was playing and Blackstar was spacing off.

"Dude, what is with you?" I asked pausing the game.

He looked over at me. "What do you mean?"

"All week you haven't said one thing about being Godly and you keep spacing."

"Oh." Was the only response I got. I was getting annoyed.

He wasn't even looking at me. I looked where he was. He was staring at Tsubaki in the kitchen. "You're kinda pathetic right now you know that right?" I asked.

He snapped his head back to me. "Are trying to pick a fight with a God?" He asked.

I laughed. "Tsubaki!" Maka yelled for the couch. "Blackstar wants to ask you something!" I looked at her and smiled. "Oh," She looked at Blackstar. "If you don't ask her out I will do it for you."

Blackstar got wide-eyed as Maka said that. "Yes, Blackstar?" Tsubaki came out.

He looked at Tsubaki and then glanced at Maka. He stood up and walked over to her. He didn't say anything he just kissed her. "Good." I heard Maka whisper. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Would have really asked her out for him if he didn't?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a second. "Tsubaki wouldn't have believed me." I laughed.

"Nice." She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm going to bed." With that she got up and walked away.

* * *

**Songs: Hero and Awake And Alive by Skillet.**

**Where should the final concert of the tour be?**


End file.
